Love Hinamori
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Problemas de instituto, recuerdos de infancia, asuntos familiares, ella esta involucrada en el asunto pero el la protegera hasta la muerte. Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, Ishihime, Ginran? completado!
1. Comienzo

Hola aqui un nuevo fic que ya tenia en mente jeje espero les agrade mi primer fic con universo alterno wii jeje peleare para que el hitsuhina no muera espero me apoyen bueno ya aqui esta el capitulo

Capitulo 1 "El comienzo"

Se ve un bosque alrededor hay montañas hay silencio absoluto que hasta el viento es escuchado cerca hay una niña sentada en el verde campo observando como las nubes tomas formas y van libres sin ningún lugar fijo el viento roza dulcemente sus pequeñas y un poco coloreadas mejillas, la presencia de alguien caminando por el verde pasto se hace notar deteniéndose no muy lejos de donde esta estaba

-Oye donde te habías metido

Llega un niño pero no puede distinguirlo a pesar de que lo separa una corta distancia

-Ah solo vine aquí un rato, perdón por preocuparte

-Quien se preocupa tonta, vamonos o se preocupara tu madre

-Si -dice sonriente

Ambas figuras se alejan una neblina extraña envuelve todo lentamente hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro y estas se disipan nuevamente dejando ver a este niño el cual sigue sin poder ver el rostro

-¡Por que no me lo dijiste! Pude haberlo impedido

-¡No quise ocultarlo! Es solo que no pude

-¡Idiota! Es lo que eres

-Perdoname en verdad no quise

La niña rompe en llanto y el niño sale corriendo dejándola sola ella logra ver como este va mientras que de nuevo llega la neblina y lo cubre todo

-Espera no me dejes... no... ESPERA!!!

Abre los ojos nuevamente y se incorpora en su cama con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Un sueño?

Mira alrededor un poco confundida, cierto hoy comienza un nuevo semestre mira a su relog y aun falta 1 hora para que el instituto comience

-Supongo no se puede hacer nada

Va y se lava la cara, recoge su cabello en una coleta alta se pone su uniforme y baja a desayunar

-Buenos días mamá~ -dice en tono alegre

-Bueno días momo hoy despertaste temprano segura te sientes bien?

-Eres mala – dice haciendo una leve rabieta

-Vamos, vamos no te molestes por una broma

-Esta bien itadakimasu

Yo soy Hinamori Momo estudiante de instituto, de hecho es mi segundo año en el instituto de karakura. Mi madre, aunque es muy bromista es una gran persona, ella es una muy conocida cirujana y ha salvado muchas vidas, sin mencionar que es una de las cabezas principales a cargo de todos los hospitales de tokio, ella se llama retsu mi padre no recuerdo mucho de el a mi madre no le gusta hablar mucho de ello ya que el murió hace mucho de tuberculosis ella se sintió destrozada ya que aunque fuese doctora no pudo hacer nada por el, pero con el tiempo a logrado recuperarse en verdad me siento orgullosa de ella por mi parte bueno... no tengo de que quejarme tengo bastantes amigos entre ellos mi mejor amiga rukia, ella por alguna razón sigue en el instituto nos hicimos amigas por casualidad aunque siempre he dicho que las casualidades no existen... sin mencionar que conozco a varios de sus amigos que claro son los míos también...

-Me voy!

-Claro que tengas buen viaje

Mi casa no queda muy lejos del instituto por lo que es agradable ir todas las mañanas caminando

-Aun es temprano, pude haberme quedado mas tiempo, bueno no se le puede hacer nada

Fue y se sentó en una banca de un parque el cual pasaba de camino al instituto, se quedo viendo a los arboles de sakura que ya estaban floreciendo, sin darse cuanta cerro los ojos y durmió

_**-Wow es hermoso este lugar**_

_**-Te gusta**_

_**-Si gracias por traerme**_

_**-No es para tanto**_

_**-Pero es hermoso en verdad**_

_**-No exageres no es la gran cosa no tienes por que emocionarte tanto**_

_**-Vamos no seas así de amargado**_

_**-A quien le dices amargado no lo soy!!**_

_**-je je y aparte terco**_

_**-De que rayos te ríes no le veo lo gracioso**_

_**-De nada**_

_**-Como que de nada te estabas riendo de mi**_

_**-Eres un terco, amargado pero sabes?**_

_**-que cosa**_

_**-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti**_

Abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza...

-De nuevo se están haciendo mas constantes pero que era eso?

Mira su relog y ya casi es hora de entrar

-Ahh como es posible acaso me dormí tanto noo llegare tarde y creí que esta vez llegaría temprano

Sale corriendo lo mas pronto que puede por las calles al parecer ya no hay señales de otros estudiantes

-Por que me pasa esto a mi

Sube una pequeña colina que le queda de paso pero baja corriendo y no puede detenerse hay alguien al frente y se estrella con el cayendo al suelo

-Oye ten mas cuidado y fijate por donde vas

La chica estaba en el suelo aun adolorida

-Lo siento, es que tenia prisa y no... un momento ahh es tarde

Se pone en pie y toma sus cosas

-En verdad lo siento, pero se me hace tarde

La chica se aleja dejando al joven

-Que le pasa a esa, es extraña

Mientras esta seguía corriendo

-(Quien era ese no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí pero aun así creo que lo conozco) ahh no es tiempo para eso llegare tarde!!

+Instituto Karakura+

La puerta abre lentamente dejando ver la joven chica

-Hinamori!! es tarde – dijo rukia

-Ahh lo siento

-Vamos no te quedes ahí y entra tengo noticias

-Eh? Noticias

-Así es el profesor entro pero salio por que dijo que ha llegado un estudiante nuevo

-Un estudiante nuevo, me pregunto quien sera

-Si todos aquí se lo preguntan

-Menos mal llegue a tiempo para ello creía que no llegaría y me castigarían

-Ah Hinamori lo has olvidado?

-El que?

-La primera hora es de estudio

-Es-tu-dio -toma su lugar y se deja caer en su asiento – en verdad soy torpe

-Tan despistada como siempre Hinamori

Un joven rubio se les acerca y llega por detrás de rukia

-Que se le va a hacer Hinamori-kun es asi

-Ah buenos dias Kira-kun

-Si. Hola kira – dijo de mal modo la pelinegra

El joven ignoro el mal trato por parte de rukia y se dirigió a Hinamori

-Te has enterado del nuevo

-Si es extraño, no es normal que alumnos nuevos entren

-Si tienes razón

-Ah cierto Hinamori-kun te quería preguntar, si no tenias nada que hacer después de clases bueno que nosotros....

-Ella esta ocupada – dijo interrumpiéndolo la pelinegra – ya tengo planes con ella hoy

-Ah ya veo bueno tengo cosas que hacer en la hora de estudio así que nos veremos luego

El rubio se va un poco irritado aunque rukia lo veía aun molesta

-Rukia! Por que hiciste eso fuiste muy cruel con el – reclamo la chica

-Ya te lo e dicho no me da un buen presentimiento, ademas de que se dice que anda en cosas extrañas

-Tal vez solo sean rumores no exageres

-Por si acaso no andes sola y menos con ese sujeto, se que soy extremista pero me preocupas Hinamori, así que ten cuidado por favor

-Entiendo, gracias por preocuparte por mi Rukia

-Bien y por que se te hizo tarde, no es posible que el primer día llegues tarde

-De hecho venia 30 minutos antes es solo que...

-Solo que, que cosa?

-Me dormí en una banca del parque je je

-Quee eso es peligroso y ademas como es posible que te durmieras en un lugar así

-Lo siento

-Vaya tan solo haces que me preocupe

-Lo siento, por cierto como vas con... quiero decir que si que te ha dicho Kurosaki-san

-Ichigo? A que viene eso ahora

-Ahh bueno pues ya sabes me habías dicho que te estaba molestado

-Eso mm pues es lo mismo de siempre me dice que quedo bien en el instituto por enana aunque ya recibió su castigo bwajaja

-Ahh exageras un poco, no crees Rukia

-Claro que no! No es mi culpa haberme estado mudando cuando se estaban haciendo los exámenes finales como querían que estudiara si no podía encontrar nada! Y tampoco que mi enfermedad volviera ahh es injusto todo esto

-Aun sigo sin saber como has perdido 2 años de escuela, aunque la verdad no se te notan

-No te pongas de su lado!

-No lo hago Rukia

-Casi me estas diciendo enana como ese imbécil

-Ya te dije que no es así, ademas te estas esforzando mucho al igual que Kurosaki-kun ademas el...

**Flash back**

-Kurosaki-san por que decidiste estudiar medicina, si a cada rato dices que no toleras a tu padre si te conviertes en uno ahora tendrás que estar pasar mas tiempo con el ?

-Rukia...

-Rukia?

-Si como sabes ella tiene una enfermedad que se puede mantener controlada pero nunca sabes cuando volverá a presentarse esa es mi razón estudiar y buscar por mi mismo una forma de curarla, no soportaría perder a alguien mas

**End flash back**

-Huh? El que?

-No nada

La clase paso tranquila si se le puede llamar tranquila a la hora de estudio, hasta que se escucho el tocar de la campana

-Ohh ya se termino la hora de estudio – se quejo hinamori

-No importa o si ademas ya viene el estudiante nuevo

-Cierto, aunque no se por que hasta ahora viene

-Piensa un poco que harías si fueras nuevo y llegaras en la hora de estudio nadie te prestaría atención

-Supongo tienes razón... que clase toca

-Ciencias – pone cara de fastidio

-Por que te pones así

-Sabes que no me agrada ese tipo

-Pero si urahara-sensei es muy amable y enérgico

-Si pero no se tiene cara de esos tipos que trabajan en los cementerios ademas de que desde un principio no me cayo bien tal vez en alguna vida pasada o universo alterno me hizo algo

-Lo de vida pasado lo paso pero que con eso de universo alterno – rió nerviosa

-No se pero cuando se acerca a dar indicaciones parece de esos sujetos que se acercan y te ofrece cosas para que le compres

-Bueno pero por lo menos no nos a tocado Mayuri-sensei

El ambiente se calma y ambas sienten un escalofrió

-No me repitas a ese sujeto si Urahara tiene cara de funerario mayuri tiene cara de muerto sacado de la tumba

-Mejor dejemos eso que a mi me asustaba ese sujeto

-A mi también

Nuevamente suena la campana y Urahara-sensei entra

-Hola a todos buenos días como les va - Entra sonriente vistiendo ropa floja y una bata encima con sandalias

-Este sujeto no se preocupa por su higiene personal -le susurra a hinamori

-Je je

-Bien todos como aquí todos se enteran de las cosas antes que los mismo maestros supongo que ya lo saben tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo alumno pasa

La puerta se abre y todos ven fijamente al recién llegado que tenia cabello blanco y ojos azul turquesa y era un poco bajo comparado con la altura de los hombres de su clase aunque si lograba superar la de las mujeres

[N/A: déjenme hacerme ilusiones!! ]

-Bien por que no te presentas a todos jovencito

El joven se volteo y comienza a ver detenidamente a cada uno de los que se encuentran ahí, todos se quedan sin habla ya que tenia una mirada fría hasta que detuvo su vista en Hinamori para luego mirar al frente.

-No puede ser es el de esta mañana -murmuro hinamori

-Lo conoces?

-Me lo tope esta mañana

-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro- dijo en forma normal

-Ohh ya veo Hitsugaya-san veamos donde te sentaras oh ya se detrás de hinamori-san hay un espacio

-Ehh detrás mio -voltea detrás suyo olvidaba que no había nadie ahí

-Siéntese por favor – dijo sonriente – tengo que comenzar mi clase

El chico se acerca sin despegar la mirada de ella y se detuvo un momento frente a su asiento rukia no pudo evitar fijase en el ya que había visto que no quitaba su vista de ella, después de eso paso de largo y tomo asiento

-(que le pasa a ese sujeto) -rukia lo vio sin comprender

-Hitsugaya Toshiro....

Continuara

Hola!!! como ya casi se termina predicciones e hecho este otro fic mi primer universo alterno jeje ya tenia la idea desde hace mucho pero chappy se me adelanto con contrato nupcial jaja espero reviews no dejen morir el hituhina (se arrodilla) se los pido!! en fin lo escribi y como estaba listo por que no subirlo jeje espero sus comentarios y si esta enrredoso de eso de que rukia este atorada en 2do año xDD pero especifico luego y tal vez ponga de malos a personajes que no son pero es por que me han estado cabreando algunos fics xD a y el nombre Love Hina...mori es obvio del anime Love Hina en si la historia es de que quiere descubrir quien era ese niño con el que estaba pero al estilo bleach y según yo no tendra muchas perversiones como el anime love hina no se asusten aunque... ahh que pienso (se golpea) en fin espero les guste jeje

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)

Reviews Onegai :D

Extra OwO

Shiro-chappy time

Shiro-chappy: fic nuevo fic nuevo lalala

Rukia: oye tu!

Shiro-chappy: ohh Rukia-san que pasa

Rukia: como que, que pasa por que ese idiota de ichigo paso y yo no!!

Shiro-chappy: como dije te enfermas fácilmente y no se te dan los estudios jeje

Rukia: pero eso tiene arreglo!!

Shiro-chappy: si? Dímelo

Rukia: pues facil les borramos la memoria y les hacemos creer que hubo un error y listo

Shiro-chappy: no se puede

Rukia: por que no!!

Shiro-chappy: aquí no tienes nada de eso

Rukia: Eh?

Shiro-chappy: aquí no hay shinigamis ni almas modificadas ni objetos para borrar la memoria ni tampoco... CHAPPY

Rukia: no hay chappy... (cae arrodillada con un aura oscura) noo me suicidare dame a chappy!! (toma a sode no shirayuki e intenta hacerse harakiri)

Shiro-chappy: de donde has sacado eso si aquí no hay esas cosas!!

Rukia: me lo traje del fic de predicciones bien si no tengo a chappy no soy nada (toma su katana y la apunta hacia ella)

Shiro-chappy: noo rukia-san alguien ayúdeme!! nooo (intenta pararla)

Ichigo: que rayos hacen!

Shiro-chappy: ichigo ayudame quiere matarse por que no hay chappy en el fic!!

Ichigo: que estupidez es esa deja eso (le quita a sode no shirayuki))

Rukia: dame eso! No puedo vivir sin chappy

Ichigo: ya calmate vamonos a contrato nupcial que nos necesitan o si no...

Rukia: y que si no voy a contrato nupcial!!

Ichigo: pues vamos a mi vida contigo me han dicho que el epilogo se pondrá interesan (la mira maliciosamente)

Rukia: ahh... yo...

Ichigo: bien decidido a mi vida contigo sera la carga y se la lleva

Shiro-chappy: no conocía ese lado de ichigo pero BUEN VIAJE (dice agitando un pañuelo)

Rukia: ahh qui tenme al pervertido naranja!!

Shiro-chappy: Rukia-chan si sobrevives te necesitare aquí! Quiero ver como acaba eso bwajaja

Dejen Reviews n_n


	2. Recuerdos

Hola no me maten pero actualice primero Love Hinamori u.u y tengo el piano metido en la cabeza pero pasara lo prometo jeje bueno la cancion que saldra adelante es la de True Light el opening de d.n Angel pero en solo de piano esta increible la cancion y la letra pues en español la tenia que poner xD o si la quieren en japones ahi esta la traduccion se la recomiendo y si no no entenderan mucho a la parte de abajo bueno los dejo y cuidaense

Las clases pasaron normales excepto para hinamori que se sentía extraña ya que detrás ella se encontraba el nuevo, la ultima campana sonó y todos se sintieron aliviados todos salieron menos rukia y hinamori que siempre salían al fina para evitar los empujones, pero también estaba el nuevo que estaba leyendo los últimos apuntes.

-Ahh al fin se acabo – se estiro la pelinegra

-Lo dices como se lleváramos días sin parar

-Bueno lo importante es que acabo por hoy la tortura ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No tengo que practicar

-Ya veo entonces te veré mañana

-Si, ah espera rukia

-¿Eh? Que pasa?

Ella se le quedo viendo, había olvidado a ese tal hitsugaya que aun se encontraba ahí, rukia entendió y le dijo que la acompañaría pero en eso el se puso de pie tomo sus cosas y salio

-¿Aun quieres que te acompañe?

-Ah no, creo que así estará bien

-Estas rara, en verdad no te conoce, note que en ocasiones tenia la mirada en ti

-No lo conozco

-Esta bien, te creo bien me voy nos veremos luego

-Si, gracias

La niña avanzo por los desolados pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música abrió un poco la puerta y se sorprendió al notar al nuevo dentro pasándose alrededor del piano

-(que hará ahí?)

El tomo asiento y comenzó a tocar una melodía un poco triste pero que de la nada comenzó a tararear ademas de que las palabras llegaron a ella y sin querer comenzó a cantar...

_LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ_

_FUE SOLO OSCURIDAD_

_CON TUS ALAS VEN A ILUMINAR_

_LA TRISTEZA OLVIDAR_

_YO VIVIA SIEMPRE ATADO A UNA DOCIL LIBERTAD_

_CON EL FRIO RESPLANDOR DE LOS RAYOS DE SOL_

_EN EL ESPEJO, EN SU REFLEJO_

_LA NOCHE ME HACE VER_

_LA MASCARA QUE A MI ALMA OCULTO_

_NO EXISTE DISTINCION, NO ES POSIBLE ENCONTRAR_

_LA ESPERANZA Y DESESPERACION_

_UNA MISMA IDENTIDAD..._

El joven se detuvo tras esto y escucho a alguien cantar

-Podrá ser?

Este se puso de pie de inmediato y se acerco a la puerta Hinamori noto que este se acercaba rápidamente y no sabia que hacer

-Que estaba...

Sin mas que hacer salio corriendo del lugar, el abrió la puerta mirando a ambos lados del pasillo pero no encontró a nadie, este bajo la cabeza mostrando que algo le preocupaba mientras tanto hinamori salio de la escuela lo mas pronto que pudo hasta que sintió le faltaba el aliento y se detuvo a mitad del parque

-¿Que fue eso? ¿Por que cante? En mi vida había escuchado esa canción

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a su casa, pero alguien la observaba a lo lejos estaba osureciendo asi que no era muy difícil pasar desapercibido

-Con que estabas ocupada no? No te escaparas de mi a la próxima...

La figura se alejo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Hinamori

-Ya llegue

-Bienvenida, la cena esta lista asi que preparate

-Are algo antes en un momento bajo

-Claro pero date prisa

La chica subió las escaleras y saco papel y lápiz se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir

-No la olvidare, estoy segura de que es importante

Comenzó a anotar rápidamente la canción, antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera, después de unos minutos logro recordar todo lo que paso en ese momento

-Listo!

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente con la hoja en mano y se sento a comer

-Momo no pongas papeles en la mesa o se van a manchar

-Ah perdón – dijo colocando el papel en un mueble cercano

-Por cierto que era eso – dijo señalando el papel

-Ah una canción

-Y era necesario escribirla

-Si, la verdad no se de donde ha salido pero la anote para no olvidala

-Eso es bueno – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Retsu termino de comer antes que ella y levanto su plato pero aun tenia curiosidad por esa "canción" al verla abrió los ojos sorprendida y se torno seria dejando el trozo de papel en su lugar volviendo a la mesa con hinamori

-Y como te ha ido en la escuela

-Amm pues bien je je sabes hoy llego un estudiante nuevo

-Vaya eso es extraño

-Si lo se pero es un poco extraño...bueno tal vez solo serio pero aun asi no se...

-No lo juzgues sin conocerlo

-Si lo se, lo se

Bueno ve y has tus deberes y duerme o si no te quedaras dormida por la mañana

-Si. Buenas noches mama~

-Buenas noches momo

La chica tomo su hoja y subió alegre a su habitación, guardo sus libros tomo una ducha y sin mas que hacer se fue a dormir, nuevamente se veía un verde campo a lo lejos se veia nuevamente a la pequeña niña que estaba cantando mientras que el otro la escuchaba atentamente

_**-En la blanca oscuridad...**_

_-Y que te pareció?_

_-Me gusta_

_-En serio, gracias_

_La pequeña niña abraza al otro con cariño haciendo que este se ruborice un poco_

_-Quitate de encima!_

_-Eh? Por que_

_-Por nada solo no me gusta que hagas eso de repente _

_-Por que?_

_-Por que lo digo yo!_

_-Eres extraño a veces – dijo sonriendo_

_-No lo soy_

_-Momo! Es hora de irnos - dijo una muy amable mujer_

_-Ya voy. - dijo cambiando completamente su humor comportándose a un nivel de hasta ser fría- nos vemos – le dijo al chico que la veía con preocupación _

_-Que te ocurre... Momo_

La chica volvió a despertar nuevamente agitada sin saber que ocurria a su propio alrededor se sento en la cama y se llevo una mano a la cara.

-De nuevo? No entiendo nada que es todo esto y por que mencionaron mi nombre, esa mujer, esa voz donde la he escuchado..

Se tiro en la cama viendo hacia el techo cuando se giro hacia donde tenia su relog nuevamente llegaría tarde..

-¡Por que a mi!

Se vistió y arreglo para irse y desayuno lo mas pronto que pudo saliendo a toda prisa de ahí

-Me voy!

-Claro ten un buen día momo!

La chica corría por las calles a toda prisa esta vez tenia que llegar a tiempo

-Ahh espero no me deje fuera el profesor

Para su mala suerte esta vez no era hora de estudio tenia la clase de literatura con el mas estricto de todos los maestros Kuchiki Byakuya, corrió dentro de la escuela a paso apresurado y abrió lentamente la puerta esperando poder entrar sin ser notada pero justo frente a ella se encontraba el maestro de brazos cruzados

casi perforándola con la mirada

-Llegas tarde

-Ah lo siento mucho – hizo una reverencia

-No hay escusas para...

Justo antes de que dijera otra cosa Hitsugaya llego corriendo igualmente agitado y miro al profesor sin decirle nada esperando a que Byakuya hablara..

-Parece que ya no eres la única que llega tarde, ambos esperaran fuera del salón como castigo a su inpuntualidad.

-Si – dijo cabizbaja

Ambos salieron del salón y esperaron recargados en la pared

-Siempre es así? - pregunto curioso el peliblanco

-Eh?

-Ese tal Kuchiki

-Ahh Kuchiki-sensei, amm pues lo es pero no lo es a la vez

-No me salgas con paradojas

-Jeje lo siento lo hice sin querer

-Pero como que a la vez es y a la vez no?

-Ah me refiero a que se comporta así frente a nosotros, para no parecer mmm... vulnerable por así decirlo pero en el fondo es una persona agradable y tranquila

-Que persona mas rara es...

-No lo creo así

-Y por que no?

-Bueno por que creo que es agradable descubrir la verdadera forma de ser de una persona ya que muchas veces los juzgas sin siquiera conocerla

El chico la mira un poco sorprendido ante su respuesta nunca lo había visto en ese sentido en verdad le había agradado su forma de pensar se veía que era una persona comprensible y amable lo cual se nota desde el momento de verla incluso se podía sentir un gran aire de paz al estar simplemente conversando y eso que apenas le había dirigido la palabra

-Pasen ya – dijo Byakuya abriendo la puerta y regresando a su lugar

El chico se asomo no esperaba que los dejara entrar tan pronto Hinamori tan solo le sonrió y entro al salón

-Que sea la ultima vez que lleguen tarde me oyeron

-Si -dijo alegremente mientras iba a su lugar

Hitsugaya tan solo asintió y se dispuso a ir a su sitio de nuevo

-Ohh quien es el nuevo? Dijo una voz en el fondo de la sala

-Ayer que no asististe llego un nuevo estudiante – dijo otro estudiante

-Vaya un nuevo? Esto sera interesante...

-Silencio haya atrás Kurosaki – dijo Byakuya

-Claro, claro lo que usted diga – dijo prácticamente retándolo

-No me gusta ese tono

-No pretendía que le gustara – dijo con tono de fastidio

-Deje su tono de superioridad y guarde silencio de una vez

-Ohh hice enojar al profesor que miedo – dijo burlándose

-Una palabra mas y tendrá que retirarse de mi clase

-Por mi esta bien

Tomo sus cosas y se dirijio a la salida todos los estudiantes la vieron sorprendidos y a la vez un poco molestos por esa actitud que tenia se había ganado mala fama por haber causado un desorden el el laboratorio sin mencionar varias peleas con estudiantes menores que la gran mayoria eran causados por ella.

-De todos modos odio su estúpido tono tonto al igual que la idiota de tu hermana

Cerro la puerta de golpe creándose un silencio incomodo en todo el salón de clases

-Su hermana? - pregunto sin esperar respuesta Hitsugaya

Hinamori giro un poco su cabeza para poder respondele

-Rukia es la hermana de Byakuya, por alguna razón no le agrada a Karin-chan

La clase termino pero antes de que Byakuya llamo a rukia a que fuera a la sala de maestros

-Que ocurrió nii-sama?

-Es por lo de hace rato

-Ah, era eso – dijo evitando su mirada

-No se que problemas tengas con la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo pero su insolencia no es un buen ejemplo para los demás

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada!

-Con mayor razón deberías averiguar del por que de ese comportamiento tan agresivo contigo ahora incluso hacia mi se refiere así de insolente.

-Entiendo nii-sama

-Retirate que las clases están por seguir

-Si, consupermiso me retiro nii-sama

La pelinegra salio algo furiosa de la habitación llegando al salón cerrando de golpe la puerta algo que su amiga Hinamori noto enseguida

-Rukia? Pasa algo

-Ahh no nada Hinamori, perdón por mi comportamiento je je

La chica la vio con preocupación pero decidió dejarlo así por ahora, nuevamente el día siguió normal no hubo nada interesante solo algunos golpes de parte de la profesora de Física Soi Fong hacia su asistente Omaeda pero eso ya era normal.

-Hinamori hoy te quedaras a practicar?

-No se tal vez solo un poco, ademas me gustaría encontrar a Kyouraku-sensei ya que nunca esta en el salón de música

-No es difícil encontrarlo, seguro esta en la enfermería

-Que! En la enfermería de nuevo?

-Si

-Claro, quieres ir conmigo rukia

-Ah lo siento tengo cosas que hacer..

-Pero yo no...

La pelinegra se fue dejando sola a Hinamori mientras los demás estudiantes salían vio a Hitsugaya quien apenas recogía sus cosas

-Etoo.. - se acerco un poco apenada

-Huh? Que pasa?

-Bueno tal vez sea algo repentino pero te gustaría acompañarme a la enfermería a buscar a Kyouraku-sensei, ocupare ayuda..

-Claro, pero a que te refieres con ayuda?

-Ya lo veras

Ambos fueron a la enfermería pero antes de abrir la puerta se escucharon varios gritos

-Ya retírese por favor le he dicho que no tiene nada

-Pero estoy enfermo en verdad

-Retire de una maldita vez!

Varias cosas se escucharon chocando con las paredes hasta que se detuvo todo

-Que demonios pasa ahí adentro!

-Parece que ya podemos entrar - dijo nerviosa Hinamori

Al abrirse la puerta de la enfermería había un desorden y varias cosas tiradas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un hombre tirado en el suelo con una marca de libro en la frente

-Ahh Kyouraku-sensei

-Oh Hinamori-chan que te trae por aquí

-Etoo Nanao-san venia a por Kyouraku-sensei ya que tengo mas de 2 semanas sin verlo en la sala de música

-Ya lo has encontrado

-Que rayos paso aquí – dijo el peliblanco casi en shock

-Tsk... este sujeto siempre viene diciendo que se siente mal pero tan solo se pone a fingir y despues dice sus incoherencias – se quejo la enfermera- pero ya lo e tranquilizado - decia con un brillo en sus lentes

-Nanao-chan ~ - dijo desde el suelo aun no muy conciente– pero si, si estoy enfermo

-No lo esta siempre termino revisándolo y esta perfectamente

-No es así Nanao-chan estoy enfermo de amor por ti

-Que ha dicho!!

-Mejor nos llevamos a Kyouraku-sensei si no le importa, me ayudarias? - se refirió a Hitsugaya mientras ella tomaba a Kyouraku por el brazo para arrastrarlo

-Ahora entiendo lo de la ayuda – dijo tomándolo del otra brazo mientras que juntos lo sacaban de ahi

+En la Sala de Musica+

-Ya esta mejor Kyouraku-sensei? - dijo Hinamori terminando de vendarle la frente

-Noo Nanao-chan no me quiere – dijo tirándose encima del piano

-(Todos aquí son unos extraños) - pensó Toshiro

-No se tire encima del piano que lo terminara quebrando! - se quejo hinamori

-No pasa nada ya lo he hecho antes, por cierto quien es tu amigo? No lo había visto por aquí

-Ah el es nuevo en el salon se llama Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Bienvenido a la preparatoria de Karakura Hitsugaya-san -le dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba como si nada

-Claro, gracias – dijo aun sin comprender al loco bipolar que tenia enfrente

-Hinamori-chan a que has venido a buscarme si no hace mucho nos vimos

-De hecho hace 2 semanas de eso Kyouraku-sensei

-Vaya el tiempo vuela cuando te pierdes en el camino de la vida

-(raro) – pensaron los dos

-Bueno, bueno, que necesitabas

-Ah nada en especial solo emm ah si verlo tocar je je me gusta como lo hace

-Oh si ese es el caso no habrá problema siéntense – señalo hacia donde se supone había sillas

-Vaya donde e dejado las sillas, ah cierto creo que se las llevaron cuando deje el salón abierto..

-De gracias a que no se llevaron el piano

-Creo tienes razón culpa miá, culpa miá – dijo golpeándose levemente la cabeza – de todos modos siéntense si así lo desean

-Gracias

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo sin mas remedio, cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocar una melodia un tanto triste pero en verdad hermosa [Bratja solo de piano- soundrack de Full metal Alchemist ] en verdad la canción relajaba te dejabas llevar por su melodía triste al terminar se detuvo y guardo silencio y abrió los ojos.

-Increíble – dijo Hinamori

-Lo es en verdad

-Vamos, vamos harán que me ruborice

-Pero en verdad lo es Kyouraku-sensei

-Gracias Hinamori-chan pero solo para eso viniste aquí – la miro seriamente

-Creo que me ha descubierto de nuevo – saco un papel de una bolsa de su uniforme y se lo entrego

-Que es esto?

-Vera es una canción que traigo en la cabeza pero la verdad no tengo idea de donde ha salido asi que pensé que tal vez usted sabría de donde viene

-Mmm lo siento pero no me suena Hinamori-chan pero la letra es muy bonita

-Si lo se

-Oye Hitsugaya-san, por que tan serio acercate – le hizo una señal con la mano

Este se acerco y casi lo sentó a fuerzas en el banco del piano

-Que hace!?

-Toca

-Que?

-Que toques e dicho

-Pero yo no..

-Vamos sabes tocar bien o no? Te logre escuchar ayer y debo decir que eres bueno

-Si lo es – afirmo Hinamori . Ah quiero decir que seguramente lo es

-Y tu como lo sabes? - la fulmino con sus ojos azul turquesa

-Ah no bueno solo lo supuse – rió nerviosa mientras el la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta diferente, mientras ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos logro ver su relog y se sorprendió mucho – Es tarde...

-Que dijiste Hinamori-chan?

-AHHH ES TARDE – dijo agitando los brazos mientras corria de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo y fue a tomar sus cosas al fondo del salón – Lo siento tengo que irme se supone que no debo llegar tan tarde a casa y ya ha oscurecido así que me retiro – salio corriendo y cerro la puerta

-Vaya es cierto ya es de noche – miro hacia el relog que tenia colgado en una pared, ve Hitsugaya-san

-Ir a donde?

-Como que a donde? Con ella por supuesto no puedes dejar que una jovencita de su edad vaya sola a casa

-Pero seguro ira en autobús

-No Hinamori-chan va caminando a casa sola ya que no le queda muy lejos de aquí, así que si me harías el favor ve con ella

El tomo sus cosas y salio tras ella

Mientras tanto en el parque de camino a casa de Hinamori

-Vaya mamá me regañara de nuevo soy una tonta

En eso se tropezó y se levanto adolorida

-No es justo apenas puedo ver por donde voy, por que no ponen luz aquí!

Siguió caminando cuando escucho ruido

-Que fue eso?

Miro a todos lados pero no logro ver claramente cuando se disponía a continuar su camino a casa una mano cubrió su boca mientras que las otra inmovilizaron las manos de la chica por mas que intento moverse no logro nada

-Al fin solos Hinamori-kun~

_Continuara..._

_Hola no me manten ni asesinen buaaahh estoy trabajando en predicciones y quiero darle un final decente y pues actualizare este pero no tengo abandonado el otro asi que no me quieran matar xD que decir mas que ahh perdon me han encantado esas canciones en piano por eso las puse espero sean de su agrado u.u y tambien ando traumada con mi maestra de lite jeje pero ahora puse al increible byakuya omg el dando clases no me importaria repetir para siempre el grado xD y pues si ando con la escuela y eso pero gracias a ello me di la idea y pues cualquier duda pregunten nos vemos por ahora no hay SHIRO-CHAPPY TIME OwO gomen!! no tengo ideas para nada gracioso jaja espero no se extrañe aunque a veces creo que ni caso le hacen xD pero es una costumbre pero no tengo humor por ahora como dije en fin opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (esas por mensaje personal y especifiquen si me quieren a mi o a chappy que chappy tambien recibe jaja) bueno nos vemos me largo hice esto largo bye cuidaense apoyen el HitsuHina muerte a Halibel etc.. etc.._

_Atte: Shiro-chappy_

_Shiro's part n_n_

REVIEWS ONEGAI OwO


	3. Amigos o Enemigos?

Minna Konnichi wa!! aqui actualizo love hina *snif snif * no reviews en el pasado u.u bueno gracias a los pocos que recibi me hizo continuar esto n_n espero les guste bwajaja aun no se descubre la verdad dejen sus comentarios que cualquiera es bienvenido bueno aqui esta la continuacion, gracias maryely por tus sujerencias intentare hacerlo mejor xD bueno cualquier cosa que me digan es bienvenida como dije antes

La chica forcejeaba mientras que el sujeto continuaba manteniendola inmovilizada evitando que pudiese pedir ayuda este comenzó a subir su mano por su cadera mientras que esta intentaba gritar lo cual no le era posible ademas nadie tomaba ese camino a menos que fuese necesario lo que era para la joven, a lo lejos que escucharon pasos apresurados

-Hinamori! - gritaba un peliblanco corriendo por los alrededores

El sujeto se dio cuenta y la arrastro lejos de ahí escondiéndose tras un árbol

-Rayos a donde se abra metido?

La chica intentaba hablar pero el sujeto aun cubria su rostro, cuando tuvo la oportunidad logro morder la mano de este y grito lo mas alto que pudo..

-AYUDA!!

El peliblanco volteo de inmediato y fue corriendo en esa direccion mientras el tipo tomo a Hinamori y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo saliendo corriendo el peliblanco vio una sombra salir huyendo de ahí

-Oye tu Espera!! - grito queriendo alcanzarlo cuando logro ver una figura en el suelo y dejo al sujeto irse dirigiendose hacia la figura temiendo lo peor al llegar a esta se agacho y la giro lentamente viendo a hinamori inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza...

-Oye, despierta!... maldición

Tomo a la chica en brazos y salio en busca de ayuda

Mientras tanto no muy lejos

-Te dije que ya no me dijeras enana!! "fresita" -gritaba una pelinegra

-Y yo que dejaras de llamarme fresita enana del demonio

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando dejes de burlarte de mi

-No me burlo tan solo me apego a la realidad eres una enana

-Claro que no tu...!!

Antes de girar una esquina el peliblanco paso corriendo con Hinamori en brazos, Ichigo y rukia vieron sorprendidos y rukia lo llamo

-Oye tu ten mas... - miro de reojo que llevaba a hinamori con sangre proveniente de su cabeza

-Hinamori! - grito el pelinaranja

-Que le has hecho idiota!!- dijo con rabia rukia

-Donde esta la clínica mas cercana!! - grito sin decir mas – necesita que la revisen pero no se donde este díganme de una maldita vez!!

El pelinaranaja vio lo desesperado que estaba el chico e hizo retroceder a rukia que estaba alterada

-Mi padre tiene una clínica llevemosla ahí ahora

Los tres salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la clínica Kurosaki

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El peliblanco esperaba fuera jugando con sus dedos un tanto nervioso mientras que ichigo esperaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados y rukia se encontraba dentro con Hinamori

-Oye tu - dijo en tono serio Ichigo

-Este detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y sin darle la cara dijo – que quieres

-Que ha pasado

-No tengo la menor idea

-Como de que no? Que rayos hacías en ese parque a esas horas y por que a la misma hora que hinamori?

-Me estas acusando de algo?

-Claro que si! Que esperas que te crea que pasabas por ahí y la encontraste así! No me quieras engañar!

-Yo no he echo nada te lo vuelvo a repetir por que demonios insistes con eso que es lo que no puedes entender!

El pelinaranja tomo a Hitsugaya de su camisa y lo estrello contra la pared mientras que este no puso el menor empeño en defenderse

-Te juro que si le ha pasado algo a ella, me la pagaras, ella es una de mis amigas y no permitire que un debilucho como tu le haga daño me has oído

-ICHIGO!! - grito Isshin abriendo la puerta donde recientemente había entrado – dejalo en paz

-Por que dices eso viejo! Este tipo pudo ser el causante de las heridas de hinamori

-No lo es – dijo rukia saliendo tras Isshin

-Eh? Que demonios dices rukia?

-Hinamori esta despierta y nos dijo que el llego justo después y de no ser por el, quien sabe que le habría llegado a hacer el tipo que la ataco

-Hinamori dijo?

Ichigo se giro hacia Hitsugaya quien aun estaba sujetandolo de la camisa evadiendo su mirada y de un empujón logro hacer retroceder a Ichigo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Oye tu espera! - grito rukia

Mientras que Hitsugaya seguía caminando perdiéndose al girar por un pasillo

-Ve lo que logras idiota! - dijo rukia

-Y yo que iba a saber, era lo mas lógico creer que el era el culpable incluso tu le dijiste que si que le había hecho

-Fue una reacción no lo amenace contra la pared como tu

-Ustedes dos ya cállense dejen a Hinamori-chan descansar un poco ya llame a su madre y le dije que esta bien

-En verdad lo esta viejo?

-Bueno – se rasco la cabeza- tan solo se golpeo la cabeza y tiene un brazo lastimado pero es todo no es nada de gravedad

-Que bien, bueno entonces yo...

-A donde vas con tanta prisa hijo mio- lo toma del cuello de la camisa

-Que rayos quieres ahora?

-Bueno como decirlo – se cruzo de brazos – me han mandado llamar el director por...

-Karin? - completo ichigo

-Si.. no se que le pasa a esa niña esta muy cambiada desde que salio de la secundaria y mañana tengo una junta y con que vayas tu sera mas que suficiente así que te lo encargo y sirve que te disculpas con ese chico

-Que!? Pero yo no...

-Bueno te lo encargo -dio unas palmadas en la espalda de ichigo – bueno iré a esperar a Retsu que no tarda en venir a por hinamori vamos rukia-chan

-Ah claro – dijo saliendo junto con el papa de ichigo

-Que acaso me ignoran por que e de ir yo!! maldición en esta casa no me compadecen....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al dia siguiente

El sol salio y un pequeño rayo se filtro por la ventana dando exactamente en la cara de hinamori haciendo que esta abriera los ojos

-Ya has despertado – la llamo una dulce voz

-Mamá?

-Menos mal estas bien – fue y la abrazo – ya me había preocupado que no despertaras

-Estoy bien – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – perdón si te preocupe

-Bueno por ahora deberías desayunar y descansar un poco no parece nada grave lo de tu cabeza pero es mejor que te quedes por hoy en casa yo avisare a tu escuela

-Eh? No estoy bien no es necesario ademas quiero agradecerle a todos por cuidarme ayer

-Estas segura?

-Si – dijo sonriente

-Si tu lo dices pero promete que tendrás cuidado y si te sientes mal llamame e iré a recogerte lo mas pronto que pueda me escuchaste?

-Si lo haré

Tomo un baño y se vistió saliendo en camino a la escuela nuevamente antes de llegar a la esquina vio una cara familiar dirigiéndose en misma dirección que ella

-Hitsugaya-kun!! -grito

El peliblanco se sorprendió de verla por ahí y se detuvo un tanto sorprendido hasta que hinamori logro alcanzarlo

-Bueno días Hitsugaya-kun que haces por aquí?

-Eso debería decirlo yo que haces aquí y en esas condiciones – señalo que tenia vendada la cabeza y un brazo

-Ah jeje pues vivo aquí – señalo su casa que estaba no muy lejos – y tu?

-La miá queda por aya señalo hacia el final de la calle de donde había salido

-Ehhh vives cerca de mi casa- lo miro acercándose a el

-No es la para tanto pero la verdad nunca me lo imagine y como estas de... - miro sus bendas

-Ah eso estoy bien no te preocupes de hecho... quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado – le sonrió dulcemente

-No es nada - evito su mirada – segura que estas bien deberías descansar

-Vaya estas igual que mi madre estoy bien no te preocupes vamonos o llegaremos tarde

-Si...

x-x-x-x-x

-Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! - se escucho un grito en el salón proveniente de rukia – no hablaras enserio!!

Hinamori y Hitsugaya se encontraban frente al asiento de la pelinegra

-Lo es rukia – dijo nerviosa hinamori

La pelinegra vio al chico aun algo confusa pero logro tranquilizarse - Bueno esta decidido

-El que? - pregunto hinamori confundida

-Como que el que? Es obvio hinamori de hoy en adelante Hitsugaya te acompañara a casa

-Que! - dijo el peliblanco en shock

-Es obvio no puedes dejar ir sola a casa a una chica de su edad

-Donde e oído eso – susurro mientras giraba la cabeza

-Que dijiste?

-Nada, pero por que lo dices así de fácil, piensa mejor las cosas

-Mmmm tienes razón seria bueno que también antes de entrar a clases – se cruzo de brazos divertida

-Hablo enserio!

-Tiene razón rukia, creo que el tendrá cosas mas importantes que hacer que acompañarme a casa, ademas estaré bien, no te preocupes tengo que saber valerme por mi misma

-Pero no, puedes dejar eso así, si quieres yo te acompaño a casa

-No, rukia tu tienes cosas que hacer ademas tu casa queda lejos sin mencionar en dirección contraria a la miá seria mas peligroso para ti a la hora de volver, ademas egoísta de mi parte

-Pero, intentaron abusar de ti como puedes decir eso así de fácil!! hinamori esto es serio no puedes seguir regresando caminando a tu casa por la noche es demasiado arriesgado!!

-No quiero... - susurro – no quiero ser una carga rukia, así que todo seguirá igual

Hitsugaya tan solo presto atención a la conversación de ambas hasta que las interrumpio -Lo haré

-Que? - lo miro rukia

-La acompañare a casa no tengo ningún club al final ni conozco a nadie así que no tengo ningún compromiso

Que mas perdía? No era de los que socializaban mucho así que no habría ningún problema y tampoco era un maldito desgraciado que dejaría a la suerte a una chica inocente como ella

-Pero yo no...

Antes de completar cualquier frase el chico salio del salón sin decir nada mas

-Espera Hitsugaya-kun -salio tras el chico

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos hitsugaya seguía al frente y hinamori unos cuantos pasos tras el chico tan solo quería perdersele de vista y siguió dando vueltas esperando se fuera hasta que llego a la terraza donde se tuvo que detener sin una mejor opción...

-Esta bien? - dijo temerosa la chica

-El que?

-Acompañarme en verdad es que a veces me quedo tarde con lo del club de música y...

-Esta bien.. ademas es peligroso que andes por ahí de noche

-Jeje pero logre pedir ayuda mordiendo al tipo parece que lo hice muy fuerte ya que me soltó de inmediato, así que si llegas a tener algo que hacer entenderé

-Tonta, pero después te arrojo al suelo y por eso estas así

-Lo se pero no se molestaran tus padres si llegas tarde?

-No

-Eh? Por que?

-Vivo solo

-Solo? Pero y tus padres por que te dejan...

-No tengo padres

La chica abrió los ojos y después bajo su rostro – lo siento no quise...

-Esta bien, nunca los e tenido así que no me afecta en absoluto – dijo mientras avanzo hasta el cerco viendo hacia la nada

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun – dijo sentándose en el suelo recargado a al cerco

-No agradezcas no es nada vivimos en la misma dirección prácticamente a unas cuantas casas de distancia, no soy tan malo como para no dejarte ir conmigo de regreso

-Supongo, aunque se nota a simple vista

-Huh? El que

-Que no eres una mala persona

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la hora libre ya que la profesora de biología Yoruichi no había llegado seguro se tomo el día con su amigo urahara

-Ay no...

-Que pasa?

-Toca Educación Física

-Y?

-Es cierto no lo conoces

-A quien?

-A nuestro profesor Zaraki Kenpachi-sensei

-No

-Que suerte tienen algunos.. no hay remedio hay que ir a cambiarnos

Al salir de los vestidores se encontraron de nuevo y abrieron las puertas del gimnasio

-Preparate para tu peor pesadilla...

Al entrar no se veía el típico lugar con una varias canchas y pelotas, parecía un campo de entrenamiento de esos que había en la milicia había de todo y la peor pesadilla de todos los alumnos se encontraba ahí algunos decían que estuvo en la guerra aunque otros que solo entrenaba a los militares pero lo único que les quedaba claro era que la debilidad no era una opción...

-Muy bien todos sentados – dijo el profesor con apariencia terrorífica y cicatrices en el rostro sin mecionar ese peinado tan extravagante de estrella que tenia, paso lista hasta que llego a sus nombres.

-Hinamori momo

-Aqui -dijo rapidamente

-Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Aqui

-Hitsugaya? Vaya, vaya carne fresca que te parece yachiru?

-Yay! Que divertido ya quiero jugar con el Ken-chan – dijo una niña de apariencia dulce y tierna que salio detrás de la espalda del profesor escalofriante

Fuera de ahí se abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver a Ichigo quien buscaba a Karin dentro la cual no estaba ahí en eso Kenpachi abrió la puerta de golpe dejándolo al descubierto

-Vaya vaya si no es mas que mi ex-alumno Ichigo, que haces por mi territorio?

-Ah Kenpachi yo solo venia a buscar...

-Ah vienes a buscar diversión es lo menos que me esperaba de mi querido estudiante – lo interrumpió

-No! No es eso yo solo

-Ya no digas mas - lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrastro a la linea de salida – muy bien todos hoy tenemos a mi estudiante favorito a que nos de una muestra de sus habilidades

-Repito que no estoy aquí para eso!!

-CORRE! - sonó el silbato

-Ahhhh!!

Ichigo salio corriendo como loco pasando cada uno de los obstáculos batallando un poco incluso escalo un muro que había de por medio

-Por que va tan deprisa – pregunto Hitsugaya

-Oh es cierto tu nunca has visto una clase de Kenpachi cierto Hitsugaya? - dijo rukia

-Por eso le digo que tiene suerte... - bajo la mirada Hinamori

-Por que? No me lo has dicho aun

Un segundo silbato sonó dejando desconcertado al peliblanco

-Por ella – señalo Hinamori a Yachiru que salio corriendo a toda velocidad

-Que hay con ella?

-Bueno pues veras, Kenpachi-sensei toca una vez su silbato para que salgas pero a los 15seg vuelve a sonar dejando salir a Yachiru ella hace el mismo recorrido y vas de ti si te atrapa estas acabado

-Es solo una niña común no es para tanto – se quejo Hitsugaya

-No es solo una niña – añadió rukia

-Rukia tiene razón es la campeona de su edad en velocidad sin mencionar que es campeona de la secundaria de karakura en lucha, de hecho kenpachi le busca rivales aqui en la preparatoria y no ha perdido ninguna vez esa niña podrá ser todo menos "común"

Ichigo seguía corriendo hasta que llego a una cuerda por la cual abría que subir para tocar una campana lo cual seria su victoria, ichigo subió la cuerda y cuando estaba apunto de llegar yachiru se le tiro encima y lo apretó del cuello haciéndolo caer mientras ella le callo encima muy sonriente

-Yay atrape a naranjita-kun al fin lo atrape! Ken-chan lo atrape!

-Si lo vi – dijo acercándose a ichigo – vaya me has decepcionas ichigo – quien demonios te da educación física en la universidad

-Pues ahí no hay educación física...

-QUE HAS DICHO!! - le grito en cara

-Se supone que deberías saberlo (que no tienes titulo de profesor?)

-Pero que demonios traman esos sujetos tener un montón de debiluchos de alumnos

-Bueno yo me reti...

-A donde vas Ichigo!

-Pues...

-No hay excusa para tu debilidad al suelo 100 flexiones

-Pero si ya no soy estudiante de...

-TIENES ALGO EN CONTRA!! AL SUELO AHORA!!

-Si! - se tira y comienza las flexiones

Mientras donde se encontraba el grupo rukia se reía de la cara del idiota que tenia por amigo

-Jaja eso es por burlarte de mi ichigo

-Calla Kuchiki que eres la siguiente, muévete ahora!

-Yo y mi bocota -susurro

-Que dijiste!

-Voy!

En cuanto paso rukia (por poco pero paso xD) retomaron la lista cada uno de los alumnos paso uno a uno cayeron entre algunos que si lograron pasar hasta que llego el turno de hinamori...

-Bien vas tu Hinamori

-Etoo no creo que pueda subir con el brazo asi...

-No lloriques y preparate!

-Pero en verdad no...

-No quiero excusas ser débil no es opción así que muévete

-Ella no puede hacerlo con su condición – interrumpió el peliblanco – mientras que todos lo veían fijamente y este no les presto importancia

-Que dices mocoso, al parecer no me conoces así que te advierto no te metas conmigo

La chica vio como este se puso y se puso de pie

-No te preocupes, sera mejor que no meterte en problemas de todos modos creo que no hay alternativa – dio un paso al frente

-No. - dijo mirándola fijamente para luego encarar a Kenpachi – Ella no puede hacerlo, yo haré su parte no me importaría

-Ja no me hagas reír mocoso, siendo nuevo dudo que superes el ritmo de Yachiru

-Lo haré

-Ahh así que el mocoso quiere apostar, te diré algo si logras llegar antes de que yachiru te tire le perdonare la clase a la chica pero si no tendrá que ir y ademas te quedaras a un "entrenamiento especial"

Todos vieron al joven sorprendido no habían oído nada bueno de esos "entrenamientos" incluso la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta

-En verdad no es necesario Hitsugaya-kun – tiro de su manga

-Vaya que interesante, siempre me han gustado los retos – miro a Kenpachi mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro – acepto

Kenpachi sonó el silbato y este comenzó a correr a toda velocidad todos miraban sorprendidos al ver que era muy rápido pero a los 5 segundos volvió a sonar el silbato

-Vamos yachiru – dijo sonriente

-Aun no se cumplen los 15 segundos Kenpachi-sensei! - dijo hinamori

-Yo nunca dije que dejaría salir a yachiru a los 15 segundos no se que te hizo pensar eso, vamos esta vez no ten contengas lo mas mínimo yachiru

-Hai!! - grito la pelirosa

Ella miro como la niña salia corriendo a toda velocidad y con preocupación al chico ¿Que no se contuviera? esto era malo... Hitsugaya de un salto se sujeto a la pared que había que escalar subió rápidamente y para ahorrar tiempo dio un salto llegando al suelo continuando su camino, mientras que yachiru subió igualmente y dio un salto esperando caerle encima pero este de un movimiento logro evadirla haciendo que esta cayera de pie pero perdiendo un poco el equilibrio

-Vaya es bueno – dijo el pelinaranja en el suelo

-Vamos aun no terminas ichigo – le grito kenpachi

-Maldición, maldición – se quejaba mientras seguía

El final se acercaba y tan solo había que subir la cuerda para llegar a la campana comenzó a subir al mismo tiempo que la pelirosa, ella comenzó a tambalearse de un lugar a otro intentando hacerlo caer le faltaban unos centímetros para llegar igual que a yachiru para atraparlo esta lo atrapo del pie pero demasiado tarde ya había tocado la campana

-Lo hizo – grito hinamori

-Tsk... ese mocoso es bueno

Este bajo y se dirigió a kenpachi con cara de satisfacción y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su rostro

-Esta bien no hará el circuito esa chiquilla – bajo la mirada para encontrarse con ichigo que aun seguia haciendo flexiones – vaya ichigo parece que te remplazaran...

-Oye tu te aconsejo te dejes atrapar en ocasiones o este sujeto te perseguirá el resto de la preparatoria

El timbre sonó y todos salieron de inmediato de ahí excepto por ichigo, rukia, Hitsugaya y Hinamori

-Ahh maldito Kenpachi sigue igual de maniático

-Si – dijo la pelinegra dando masajes a sus muñecas – es un animal, por cierto ichigo recuerdas lo que dijo ayer tu papa

-El viejo? - a su cabeza le llegaron las palabras "disculpate" - ahh eso – se giro y vio al peliblanco quien recogía sus cosas de ahi mientras hinamori estaba a su lado

-Y bien?

-Ya voy, ya voy – se dirigió hacia donde estos se encontraban

Mientras tanto Hinamori guardaba silencio y este seguia guardando su uniforme deportivo

-Que pasa? - pregunto el peliblanco

-Bueno... gracias por haberme ayudado

-No es nada, se nota que ese sujeto es un sanguinario, como es posible que te obligara a hacer eso en tu estado

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun – le sonrió

-Tonta no hay de que – formo una leve sonrisa

-Oye tu – llego ichigo acercándose a el

-Que quieres – dijo sin prestarle atención

-Es por lo de ayer – dijo girándose a otro lado

-Te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver

-Ya se, ayer me dijeron que paso

-Y que rayos quieres entonces

-Tsk... bueno espero no haberte hecho daño eso es todo – se fue de ahí

-Huh? Y a este que le pasa

-Je je supongo que Kurosaki-san se disculpo...

-Que extraños son todos por aquí – tomo su mochila saliendo con hinamori tras el

-Me han dejado sola – dijo rukia – mientras salia del aula

x-x-x-x

Ya en el salón de clases entraron y tomaron su asiento ya casi era hora de almorzar asi que esperaron un momento ahi, entrando por la puerta llego kira con la mano vendada

-Ah Hinamori-kun que te ha pasado

-Kira-kun pues jeje un pequeño accidente y que hay te ti que te ha pasado en la mano

-Ah pues tambien un accidente

Hitsugaya que se encontraba de pie a su lado no pudo evitar quedarse le viendo este tipo le daba mala espina

-Eh? Quien es el – dijo señalando a Hitsugaya

-Oh casi lo olvido el es el estudiante nuevo Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Es cierto me olvide por completo de el creo que no nos hemos presentado, mucho gusto Hitsugaya-san soy Kira Izuru

-Claro – dijo de cruzado de brazos

-Y por que has llegado hasta ahora ya es hora de almorzar

-Tenia algunos asuntos, bueno ya que es hora de almorzar quieres ir a comer algo?

-Ah c....

-Lo siento Kira, pero yo la he invitado primero – dijo el peliblanco

-????

-Ah esta bien nos veremos Hinamori-kun – salio del salón fuera de ahi cambio su cara de no matar ni a una mosca y su rostro se torno sombrío – Cuando se terminaran los malditos estorbos dijo saliendo de ahi

-Hitsugaya-kun?

Este se fue a sentar a su lugar viendo fuera de la ventana mientras ella tan solo se giro

-Por que hiciste eso?

-Su mano

-Su mano?

-Desde cuando conoces a ese sujeto

-Mmm desde que entramos a la preparatoria, pero que tiene que ver eso con su mano

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no es lo que aparenta...

-Kira-kun?

-Si – la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a salir a comer – bien vamos

-Eh a donde?

-Dije que te invite a comer no? , yo cumplo mi palabra así que vamos

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Continuara....

Jaja mi imaginación voló y quería ver a ichigo haciendo flexiones jaja ademas de que tiene que haber dificultades xDD cambiare completamente a como hice predicciones esta vez habrá problemas serios según... en fin nos vemos sayonara!!!!!!

Dejen Reviews

Extra O.o

Shiro-chappy time

Shiro-chappy: waaa que horrible el circuito de kenpachi

Rukia: Oye

Shiro-chappy: Ah hola rukia-chan aun estas molesta por que no hay chappy n_n'

Rukia: no de hecho quería saber por que demonios me pusiste a hacer el recorrido que acaso no puedo tener mi venganza!

Shiro-chappy: venganza de que?

Rukia: como que de que siempre soy maltratada por el imbécil de ichigo, ademas de que me han abandonado en el gimnasio

Shiro-chappy: pero eso no es verdad T.T

Rukia: como que no has puesto que me dejaron

Shiro-chappy: nada es lo que parece bwajaja

Rukia: [temblando] que miedo, entonces que paso y donde estoy cuando llego ese raro de kira!! y que es eso de que Hitsugaya se fue con ella a comer donde he quedado yo!!

Shiro-chappy: Mmm si menos mal no recuerdo ichigo salio después de disculparse y luego tu también asi que...

Rukia: que insinuás

Shiro-chappy: nada nada ya vete a comer fresas

Rukia: siento que eso tiene doble sentido ¬¬

Shiro-chappy: claro que no [sale corriendo] adiossss

Rukia: oye tu vuelve explicame eso ahora!!

Dejen reviews Onegai :D


	4. Todo por amistad

**Konnichi wa bueno aquí la continuacion gracias por sus comentario y sugerencias y perdon por la mala redaccion xD bueno sin alargar esto aquí esta la continuacion de love Hina...mori, contenido Ichiruki no puedo traicionar a Chappy ya que me cuelga si pongo en tabu Ishihime con una c en vez de s hehe bueno ya vere luego pero no habra el tabu de ahi arriba en fin ya continua bye comenten plis!!**

**x-x-x-**

-Que fuéramos a comer – repitió el peliblanco

-Pe...pero no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia así que.. no es necesario

-Por que esa terquedad de que eres una molestia – se cruzo de brazos- ya te dije que no lo eras, así que andando – dijo saliendo del salón con su mochila en mano

-Supongo que no tiene remedio.. -tomo sus cosas y salio tras el

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería (que remedio) pero al llegar hubo algo que los desconcertó un poco un letrero enorme que decía CERRADO

-Cerrado? Pero que rayos no pueden cerrarla o si – se giro a hinamori

-Mmm es cierto rukia-chan me dijo que cerrarían por que iban a fumigar ya que el asistente de la profesora de física Soi Fong dijo que vio una cucaracha y mando cerrar o si no su familia demandaría a la escuela

-ya no me sorprende... -susurro

-Huh?

-Nada, vamos

-Etoo Hitsugaya-kun el salón no queda hacia aya

-Quien dijo que íbamos al salón, vamos a comer fuera date prisa

-Pero, no creo que no los permitan!

-Por que si esta cerrado aquí sin previo aviso, no pueden dejarnos sin almuerzo así que no debe haber ninguna queja

-Supongo tiene sentido (creo)

Ambos salieron, hinamori se sintió un poco extraña con la situación no sabia si era por miedo a que le dijeran algo o como es que la había convencido tan fácilmente de salirse de la escuela aunque era cierto no podían decirles nada o eso creía y mas valía que así fuera, al salir hinamori alcanzo a ver a rukia quien salia junto con ichigo

-Rukia? - pregunto esta deteniéndose

-Ah es cierto esta junto el idiota de cabello naranja

-Ah escondete – lo jalo detrás de una pared ya que estos voltearon pero al no ver nada continuaron su camino fuera del instituto

-Que rayos te pasa?

-Rukia tiene días que tiene prisa por irse mas temprano de lo normal y había querido saber el por que, me pregunto si sera...

-Ser que cosa?

-Tengo que seguirla, el almuerzo tendrá que esperar – le sonrió – por ahora quiero saber – salio corriendo

-Espera!

-Huh? - se giro a verlo sin entender del todo

-Ah, bueno dije que no te dejaría ir sola o no? Así que iré contigo

-Gracias – le tomo la mano y se apresuraron para seguirlos

Detuvieron su paso después de unos minutos cuanto se encontraron frente a las puertas de la muy reconocida universidad de Karakura al contrario de la preparatoria ese lugar estaba muy bien vigilado y no pasarían de las puertas ya que había guardias en la entrada ichigo se detuvo y busco en bolsillo su credencial dejándolo entrar junto con rukia que paso como visitante

-Parece que no podremos entrar – dijo el peliblanco aun oculto tras la esquina pero noto que nadie le respondió en eso vio a hinamori que estaba mas lejos viendo hacia la pared – Hinamori? - pregunto curioso a punto de preguntarle que estaba haciendo en eso la chica salio corriendo y dio un salto apoyo su mano en la mitad de la barda cruzando al otro lado

-Hitsugaya-kun~ apresurate! - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara

-Que demonios!! - Hitsugaya hizo lo mismo y salto el muro igualmente

-Vaya me ensucie – dijo sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme

-Oye! Estas bien? - se acerco a ella

-Eh? Ah si

-Como que "ah si" no te lastimaste aun tienes el brazo vendado como te pones a hacer esas cosas y con una sola mano! - le dijo enojado

-Je je pues es normal para mi hacer estas cosas ya que he logrado sobrevivir a el circuito de kenpachi, perdón si te preocupe

-Parece que es inútil hacerte entrar en razón

-Pero aun así, aun estoy agradecida de que hoy me ayudaras – se sonrojo levemente

-Si, pero parece que lo hubieses hecho de todos modos sin mi ayuda

-No te equivocas! No compares una pared de 2 metros y medio con un muro de 7 metros y una cuerda que esta a 8 metros del suelo

-Supongo tiene razón (en verdad estaba así de alto?)

-Ahora donde esta Rukia y Kurosaki-san

En eso sintió que la bajaron al suelo bruscamente tan solo escucho decir "abajo"

-Eso dolió que te pasa

-Ahi están – señalo hacia al frente a unos pocos metros

-Ahh se mueven de nuevo, vamos Hitsugaya-kun

-Aun seguirás con esto?

-Si lo hago por que me preocupa rukia

-Claro ( creo que es mas curiosidad que preocupación..)

Ambos los siguieron hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un lugar un poco mas solo estos tan solo esperaron cerca de un arbusto esperando lograr escuchar algo

-Oye ichigo y por que sigues fuera que no tienes clases? - pregunto la pelinegra

-Si

-Y entonces

-El señor simpatía que nos da no vendrá hoy

-Pero aun así no deberías perder el tiempo aquí fuera

-Dejame en paz rukia, al fin logro tomar un descanso de esas malditas clases y tu solo vienes a joderme la vida

-Malditas clases? Por que demonios las tomas es tu culpa por estudiar medicina sabes muy bien que es algo muy complicado y que absorbe mucho tiempo

El chico tan solo miro hacia el cielo evadiendo la pregunta de la pelinegra cruzado de brazos

-Contesta, maldito idiota

-Por que quiero esta bien!

-Esa no es una respuesta di algo

-Lo hago por alguien esta bien – se giro evadiendo su vista

-Por alguien?

Mientras tanto Hitsugaya y Hinamori esperaban escondidos escuchando todo

-Kurosaki-san... - dijo Hinamori preocupada

-Hola Hinamori-chan! -dijo en alto Inoue

En eso hinamori le cubrió la boca y la bajo al suelo a su lado estaba ishida quien fue bajado por Hitsugaya

-Itaiii por que hiciste eso Hinamori-chan

-Shhh – dijo señalando a Ichigo y Rukia

-Otra vez esos dos – dijo Ishida

-Otra vez? A que te refieres Ishida-kun – pregunto Hinamori

-A que de nuevo están juntos cuando lo hará ese tonto de Kurosaki esta comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas

-Ehhh no puede ser que esas escapadas temprano de rukia sean por Kurosaki-san

-Yo he visto a Kurosaki-kun nervioso cuando paso con las demás y poco después llega rukia-san - dijo Inoue

-Entonces tal vez ya vaya a... - dijo Hinamori sin completar la frase

-Es lo mas seguro, pero con el comportamiento del idiota de Kurosaki lo veo muy difícil, por cierto quien es el? - señalo al peliblanco

-Ah perdón jeje Ishida-kun, Inoue-san el es Hitsugaya Toshiro va en mi clase y es nuevo, Hitsugaya-kun ellos son Ishida Uryuu e Inoue Orihime son mis amigos al igual que Kurosaki-san y Rukia

-Entiendo... - se quedo callado Hitsugaya

-OHHH NO ME DIGAS QUE!! -grito rukia haciendo que estos se giraran

-No grites enana del demonio que nos escucharan, y que rayos dices?

-No me digas... que... lo haces... por...

Todos los que estaban con Hinamori se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Sera que al fin se dio cuenta? Pensaron al mismo tiempo

-Ichigo... tu...

-Bueno yo... Rukia..

-Tu padre te ha obligado!! - dijo señalando a ichigo

[Caída estilo anime xD]

-Rukia-san...- se levanto un poco inoue

-Parece que Kuchiki es igual de lenta para estos casos. - dijo ishida ajustándose sus gafas

-Rukiaaaa – se lamento hinamori

-PERO QUE DICES MALDITA ENANA – grito ichigo

-Claro ya veo – se giro y le dio la espalda a ichigo -seguramente tu padre te amenazo diciendo que si no estudiabas algo de provecho te prohibiría seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo haciéndote hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad...

-Que incoherencias estas diciendo!!

-Vamos tengo la solución ya que lo mismo paso en una novela que leí donde Rossete Christopher es obligada a hacer negocios sucios los cuales tiene que llevar a cabo para lograr liberar a su hermano quien se a convertido en un asesino en serie que...

-Ya basta!! esto no es una de tus tontas novelas

-No son tontas!!

-No se como lees esas cosas pero no tiene nada que ver con el viejo!!

-Entonces por que demonios no me dices, por que aguantas todo esto si tanto detestas estudiar medicina!

-No te incumbe

-Dímelo!

-Me niego

-Que no somos amigos con un demonio kurosaki ichigo deja de actuar como un crio y dímelo!

-Por ti de acuerdo!!

Rukia guardo silencio quedando en estado de shock por lo que Ichigo le dijo, Hinamori, sonrió y se giro a Ishida e Inoue

-Es mejor que nos vayamos

-Ehh pero, por que yo quería... bueno no es que, me guste espiar a la gente pero yo quería...

-Es conveniente darles su espacio ya que no deberíamos meternos tanto en sus asuntos

-Hinamori tiene razón vamonos Inoue-san

-Claro lo que digas Ishida-kun... - dijo inoue poniéndose en pie

Ishida e Inoue se fueron en otra dirección ya que tenían clase despidiéndose de Hinamori y de Hitsugaya quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio ya fuera de la universidad continuaron su camino de regreso al instituto ya que se habían desaparecido todo el almuerzo incluyendo la hora de estudio entre otras clases que no le daban mucha importancia, una vez dentro decidieron ir con cuidado ya que no era bueno que los vieran fuera, para su mala suerte andaban varios profesores rondando el lugar y tuvieron que irse por detrás de los arbustos

-Estas bien?

-Por que lo dices Hitsugaya-kun?

-Es solo que te quedaste muy callada y no me lo tomes a mal pero no es común que estés tan seria

-Eres cruel – dijo haciendo una rabieta

-Tan solo preguntaba – se giro a otro

-Esta sonrió y miro hacia el frente- bueno, gracias por preocuparte

-Quien se preocupa... - frunció el seño

La chica se paro en seco donde había oído eso antes un dejavu tal vez? Intento recordar pero solo consiguió le doliera la cabeza

-Hinamori?

-Ah, nada perdón solo... bueno...no es importante – dijo girándose con la mano en su cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista a Hitsugaya justo después de eso comenzó a nublarsele la vista y sintió que todo le daba vueltas cayendo sentada en el suelo ya que perdió el equilibrio

-Oye, estas bien – se acerco a ella pero sin fijarse se tropezó con algo [N/A una piedra xD] cayendo casi sobre ella ya que reacciono y coloco sus manos al frente para evitar lastimara – No te lastimaste? - pregunto temiendo haber empeorado su estado

-N...no estoy bien – dijo ruborizada

-Menos mal – tomo una gran bocanada de aire

Los arbustos se movieron dejando ver a alguien ahí

-Vaya, vaya no sabia que ustedes dos se llevaran tan bien, y quien lo diría que eras tan desesperado Hitsugaya-san – dijo el Profesor de música Kyouraku – pero este no es el lugar y el momento para esa clase de cosas – se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de verlos

El peliblanco se le quedo viendo para después girarse a hinamori quien aun estaba roja notando la forma en la que habían terminado en ese instante se quito de ella y se incorporo con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole la mano para ayudar a levantara sin decir mas

-Ahh se equivoca Kyouraku-sensei – dijo agitando las manos – el tan solo se callo sobre mi, mientras caminábamos– intento excusarse hinamori

-Si, claro y después me dirás que ibas caminando hacia atrás y el se tropezó con una roca quedando precisamente así o no?

-Pues... (debo admitir que no es lógico eso...)

-Esta bien no me meteré en sus asuntos pero acompáñenme

-Pero... por que ya dije que no estábamos...

-No me refiero a eso Hinamori-chan, es solo que no deben verlos rondando por aquí en horas de clase, ademas están inspeccionando la zona por seguridad y ni siquiera los alumnos tendrán permitido salir de su salon y mucho menos entrar, supongo también quieren atrapar a los que no entran a clases de cualquier forma se cancelaron las clases por hoy pero no pueden irse hasta su horario normal..

-Pero entonces no deberíamos irnos mejor? Ya que no habrá clases?

-Mmm seria un riesgo ya que uno de los que están inspeccionando es Kenpachi, también Soi Fong y Byakuya, a mi me mencionaron también pero lo hago para encontrarlos antes de Kenpachi en fin vamos al salón de música por lo menos si van ahí yo diré que los saque para practicar es un beneficio que los dos sepan hacerlo

+Ya en salón de música...+

-Eh? ahora que lo veo que te a pasado hinamori-chan por que esas vendas

-Pues.... esto... - bajo la mirada sujetándose el brazo

-Si? - pregunto aun curioso

-Es que ayer...

-Intentaron asaltarla – intervino Hitsugaya colocándose frente a Kyouraku

-Hitsuagaya-kun? - lo vio sin entender este tan solo le regreso la mirada y sonrió levemente

-Vaya, vaya es una lastima espero no sea grave lo que tienes Hinamori-chan

-No, no es nada grave no tiene por que preocuparse

-Claro que me preocupo mucho por mi alumna favorita

-Pero... si soy la única jeje

-Con mas razón Hinamori-chan! - dijo enérgicamente Kyouraku mientras se dirigía a un teléfono al fondo de la sala – resiste la ayuda vendrá enseguida

-Lo dice como si se estuviera desangrando – agrego Hitsugaya – aun así hasta yo creo que exagera un poco te dijeron que así estarías bien o no?

-Asintió – Si, pero creo que hay otra razón para eso...

-Otra razón? No me digas que...

Kyouraku se comunico con la enfermería hasta que le respondieron -Hola? - dijo una voz

-NANAO-CHAN!!! -grito emocionado

-OTRA VEZ USTED! DEJE DE LLAMARME SIN SENTIDO ALGUNO O LO DENUNCIARE POR ACOSO!!

-Peroooo necesito que vengas te necesito!!

-Me niego – dijo fríamente – siempre usted y sus problemas fingidos

-Pero la ultima vez había sangre de por medio como dices esas cosas tan crueles!!

-EL HECHO DE QUE SE CORTARA EL DEDO CON UNA HOJA DE PAPEL NO ES UNA EMERGENCIA DEJEME TRABAJAR EN PAZ MI PACIENCIA TIENE LIMITES!!

-Nanao-chan.... - dijo casi entre sollozos

-DEJE DE QUITARME EL TIEMPO, SI NO TIENE NADA IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR MEJOR CUELGUE QUE ESTA LINEA ES PARA EMERGENCIAS

-Necesito que vengas me gustaría que revisaras a una de mis alumnas – dijo girándose contra la pared hablando mas serio

-Su alumna? Que le paso?

-Mmm al parecer la asaltaron ayer y por lo que me dijeron vino así a la escuela – se rasco la cabeza - ella dice estar bien pero es de las que mienten para no preocupar a la gente.

Suspiro- Esta bien iré en un momento – dijo colgando

Kyouraku colgó el teléfono y se volteo a ellos mientras que Hitsugaya y Hinamori lo veían perplejos al verlo tan serio

-K..kyo..kyouraku-sensei.. pasa algo?

Este dio un paso y después le cambio la cara y comenzó a acercarse a ellos dando saltos como niño pequeño

-Nanao-chan vendrá Nanao-chan vendrá – repetía como si cantara

-Kyouraku-sensei – dijo Hinamori con decepción

x-x-x-x

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entro a kyouraku le brillaron los ojos y se abalanzo a ella gritando -Nanao-chan~ - pero esta le arrojo un enorme libro de medicina haciendo que cayera al suelo casi inconsciente

-Vaya y yo creí que esta vez estaría serio – dijo pasando de largo al inconsciente kyouraku – bien a quien debo... - se quedo sorprendida al ver a hinamori frente a ella – hinamori a si que eras tu a quien debo revisar

-Supongo... aunque le dije Kyouraku-sensei que estaría bien no me hizo caso

-Supongo estaba preocupado, pero no se por que si sabe perfectamente que tu madre es una de los mejores médicos de todo tokyo, después de todo a veces se toma las cosas en serio

Hitsugaya se sorprendió al escuchar sobre la madre de hinamori, ella noto que el se quedo sorprendido e intento aclararle las cosas ya que se veía un tanto confundido

-Ah, lo siento Hitsugaya-kun olvide decírtelo mi madre es doctora – le sonrió

-No cualquier doctora – añadió nanao – es una de las lideres principales que controla los hospitales de tokyo y aporte de muchos descubrimientos seguro habrás oído de ella, la muy reconocida Un...

-Nanao-chan~ - la interrumpió kyouraku que comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento

-Ya cayese, rayos bueno dejando eso de lado te revisare solo por precaución, a tu – se dirigió a Hitsugaya puedes sacarlo de aquí necesito revisarla pero es mejor esperen fuera ademas no podre trabajar con "el" aquí

-Ah claro.. - tomo a kyouraku de los brazos y lo llevo fuera

-Nanao-chan!!! - se quejaba mientras era arrastrado fuera

Esta comenzó a examinarla al parecer no tenia nada grave pero hubo algo que llamo su atención

-Hinamori, que fue precisamente lo que te paso

-Ah etoo pues me asaltaron

-Puedes decirme

-A que te refieres? - fingió el no saber

-Tus muñecas

-Que tienen? - cuando fijo su vista vio que tenia extrañas marcas que ni siquiera había notado que tenia

-Usualmente cuando te asaltan te amenazan con algo que pueda hacerte daño o te toman por el cuello pero estas marcas en tus manos me hacen sospechar que no era eso precisamente

-Bueno yo... yo... - comenzó a temblar

-Hinamori.. - se acerco a ella- puedes decírmelo

-Yo... - comenzaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos hasta que rompió en llanto – Nanao-san!! - grito al mismo tiempo que se abrazo a ella mientras seguía llorando – intentaron abusar de mi, fue horrible no sabia que haría tenia mucho miedo que me fuera a pasar

-Pero, estas bien o no? O no me digas que...

-No, no me paso nada gracias a Hitsuagaya-kun, pero de no ser por el quien sabe que hubiese pasado -comenzó a temblar aun mas

-Calmate ya paso todo – la abrazo – lo importante es que no te ocurrió nada aparte de esas heridas así que tranquilizate, no queras que kyouraku y ese otro chico que vean llorando o si?

-Esta negó con la cabeza

-Estas mejor?

-Si un poco, gracias nanao-san pero...

-Huh? Que pasa?

-Podrías guardar el secreto por favor no quiero preocupar a nadie mas

-Claro no se lo diré a nadie- quedara entre nosotras dos – sonrió un poco – bueno – miro su reloj – las clases se terminaron hace ya un rato – si quieres espera aquí un rato, y puedo llevarte a casa...

-No, no se moleste por favor, ya Hitsugaya-kun se ofreció a acompañarme ya que vivimos muy cerca

-Ohhh parece que ese Hitsugaya se esta portando muy amable contigo – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Noo te equivocas – agito las manos sonrojada – apenas nos conocimos aunque - bajo la vista sonriendo – ha sido muy gentil conmigo

Nanao le regreso la sonrisa al ver que estaba bastante feliz – bien ve entonces no queras hacerlo esperar y menos con kyouraku ya que saca de quicio a cualquier persona en tiempo record

-Si – dijo poniéndose de pie – abriendo la puerta pero al hacerlo kyouraku cayo al suelo – Kyouraku-sensei!!

-Ahh hola Hinamori-chan que bueno que terminaran ajaja

-Usted... - dijo nanao con un aura maligna a su alrededor- Aparte de Acosador, alcohólico, Depravado, Viejo verde, un degenerado chismoso!!

-Ah no nanao-chan puedo explicártelo..- dijo nervioso mientras retrocedía aun en el suelo

Esta comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontró y Hinamori salio de la sala cerrando la puerta

-No tienen remedio – se quejo miro a ambos lados pero no lograba ver a cierto peliblanco – eh? Hitsugaya-kun, supongo que se canso de esperar y se fue, debería hacerlo mismo. Un momento. - miro hacia varios lados – donde esta.. ahhh hitsugaya-kun trae mis cosas no pudo haberse ido.. pero donde esta!! - siguió andando por toda la escuela hasta que llego al patio donde se detuvo un poco cansada – donde te metiste Hitsugaya-kun

Una mano llego y se posiciono en su hombro haciendo que hinamori gritara

-Ahhhhhhhhh – sintió una escalofrió y se dio la vuelta -Hitsugaya-kun!! me asustaste – dijo con una mano en su pecho agitada

-Lo siento pero no te encontraba

-Eso debería decirlo yo, donde estabas le di la vuelta a toda la escuela

-No es mi culpa le dije a ese viejo extraño de tu profesor que te dijera que esperaras ahí que volvería pronto pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado espiando en la puerta cuando intente preguntarle que hacia dijo "quiero escuchar si nanao-chan dice algo de mi", yo me arte y salí a dar una vuelta

-Esta bien supongo que no es culpa tuya, bueno mejor va monos que se esta haciendo tarde

-Si

En eso suena el celular de Hinamori

-Eh? Quien sera?

-HINAMORI!! DONDE ESTAS!!

-Rukia? Que pasa? - siguieron caminando a las puertas de la escuela

-Como que "que pasa?" tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante y te aviso que me quedare en tu casa esta noche

-Ehhhh !? Como que te quedaras, no me dijiste nada de eso

-Es una pijamada de emergencia ya le avise a mi nii-sama y le dije a tu mama que me invitaste pero donde estas te estoy esperando fuera de las puertas de la escuela

-Etoo... detrás de ti... - le colgó hinamori

-Ahh – grito casi tirando el celular – no me asustes así!!

-Lo siento

-Eh? A hola Hitsugaya-kun – saludo rukia

-hola

-Pero como esta eso de que te quedaras en mi casa

-Es algo urgente, y como dije es una pijama de emergencia

-No estoy segura si eso existe Rukia

-Si no existe lo hará desde ahora, bien vamonos

-Claro, vamos Hitsugaya-kun

x-x-x-x

+Al llegar+

Rukia movía su pie impaciente ya que aun no se despedía de Hitsugaya, pero para hinamori era algo normal

-Bueno, gracias por todo Hitsugaya-kun

-De nada

-Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches

-Si... bu

-Si, si buenas noches adiós! - jalo a hinamori metiéndose en su casa

Hitsugaya levanto la mano y grito de forma perezosa- sus cosas – mostrando la mochila de hinamori, rukia se regreso corriendo y antes de siquiera dejarlo parpadear la mochila ya no estaba- Extraña – dijo antes de girar en la calle para ir a su casa.

X-x-x-x

Después de comer rukia esperaba impaciente haciendo un ruido constante y molesto con la cuchara ya que se había apresurado para terminar de comer mientras hinamori se tomaba su tiempo, una vez termino subieron a su cuarto y hinamori se sentó en su cama mientras rukia tomo una silla

-Hinamori.

-Que pasa Rukia

-Quería preguntarte algo que me ha estado inquietando todo el día

-Q..ue pasa Rukia – dijo tartamudeando

-Hoy estuve en la universidad con ichigo, pero note algo extraño mientras hablaba con el

-(No puede ser se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí?) dime Rukia

-Quiero que seas honesta ya que de esto depende nuestra amistad, quiero saber si tu...

_**Continuara...**_

**Yo! minna si yo de nuevo Danchappy no estoy muerta XD bueno aquí mi continuación me acabo de dar cuenta de dos cosas..**

**1-Este fic es problemático**

**2-Odio los bloqueos **

**3- Sin la presión de la escuela se me va la inspiración OwO [ el 3 fue extra jaja]**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, virus, amenazas de muerte, quejas contra la sociedad protectora de animales por maltratar a kyouraku, etc... etc... en fin espero sus comentarios si me falta mejorar la redacción soy mala para eso T.T **

_**Extra**_ OwO

_**Shiro-chappy time:**_

**Shiro-chappy: Fiu – dice secándose una gota de sudor de la cara – al fin **

**Hinamori: Que pasa? **

**Shiro-chappy: nada nada – gira hacia los lados nerviosa**

**Hinamori: Segura?**

**Shiro-chappy: si de hecho estoy mucho mejor bwajaja**

**Hinamori: a por cierto te iba a preguntar algo**

**Shiro-chappy: que?**

**Hinamori: es que bueno – juega con sus dedos- bueno cuando seguirás predicciones **

**Shiro-chappy: por que lo preguntas que no te gusta este fic – cara triste**

**Hinamori: no, no es eso es que bueno - se sonroja – bueno me gustaba un poco mas el otro**

**Shiro-chappy: ya casi pero estoy en un dilema, bueno dos**

**Hinamori: que pasa?**

**Shiro-chappy: bueno el primero es que no se como llamarle al siguiente capitulo y el otro es si continuo en el mismo de predicciones o abro otro fic**

**Hinamori: esa no es excusa.. - se forma un aura maligna-**

**Shiro-chappy: Hinamori?**

**Hinamori: osea que Hitsugya-kun y yo no podemos seguir lo anterior por que TU no sabes como nombrar el siguiente capitulo y no saben donde subirlo!!**

**Shiro-chappy: bueno si lo ves de esa manera...**

**Hinamori: tu....**

**Rukia: AHHH AHI ESTAS SHIRO-CHAPPY!! AHORA VERAS NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA TENDRAS QUE EXPLICARME LO DE LA FRESA!!!**

**Shiro-chappy: Ah rukia-san...detente por favor, hinamori dile algo... Hinamori?**

**Hinamori: por ti no he podido seguir con Hitsugaya-kun... - dice cabizbaja aun furiosa- me las pagaras!!**

**Shiro-chappy: ahhh por que a mi – sale corriendo**

**Rukia: VUELVE Y EXPLICAME LO DE LAS FRESAS**

**Hinamori: VUELVE Y NOMBRA ESE MALDITO CAPITULO!!!**

**Shiro-chappy: Ichigoooo, Hitsugayaaa ayúdenme quitenmelas de encima!!!**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS...**_


	5. Primeras Impresiones

Hola gracias por leer y espero les agrade este capitulo dejen sus reviews ya que me ayudan a seguir el fic jeje también lean los de la parte de chappy que estan geniales también aunque creo que los de ella son mas leídos por ser ichiruki... pero en fin si no lean de igual manera :D bueno no hago largo esto a continuación el siguiente capitulo de love hina-mori

-Si yo que...

-Antes que nada se completamente sincera. Quiero saber si tu... si tu... sabes si, ichigo es oprimido por su padre

Hinamori casi se cae de la impresión e intento tranquilizar su corazón que estaba latiendo rápidamente desde hace un rato

-Perdón?

-Si, es que creo que su padre lo obliga a estudiar...

-Pero no se supone que te aclaro las cosas después

-Y tu como lo sabes?

-Amm pues lo supuse, y con esa teoría lo mas probable es que kurosaki-san lo hiciera

-Ah bueno que mas da, mañana le preguntare a ichigo que me lo diga

-No te lo ha dicho! - dijo exaltada

-Eh? - la volteo a ver con cara y a esta que le pasa – Decirme que

-Pues... mejor dime por que no se lo preguntaste desde un principio - rió nerviosa

-Mmm justo cuando me lo diría llego su profesor que supuesta mente no asistiría y tuvo que entrar de urgencia ya que uno de sus compañeros se lo dijo y yo tuve que salirme sola, y para colmo mio fue un horror entrar de nuevo a la escuela ya que estaban los peores y mas estrictos maestros vigilando a excepción de mi nii-sama, y por suerte lo encontré y le dije que lo estaba buscando poniendo de excusa que le pediría permiso para que me pudiera quedar en tu casa y no hubo problema y entre al salón, por cierto donde estaban? Ni tu ni el nuevo estaban en el salón cuando entre

Hinamori escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga decía ella si se esforzó por entrar a clase mientras ellos se fueron con kyouraku, pensaba muchas cosas incluso el recorrido que hizo rukia para entrar a las clases, pero cuando le dijo que si donde estaban se quedo en shock

-Ah bueno, pues... por ahí jeje

-Y donde es por ahí – la vio interrogante

-Bueno fuimos a por algo de comer por que la cafetería estaba cerrada pero no encontramos nada bueno y mejor volvimos de todos modos le dije que no tenia hambre

-Vaya, vaya así que ahora hasta a comer te invita – le da codazos

-No, te equivocas rukia – se sonrojo levemente -bueno es que termino por invitarme por que kira-kun lo hizo pero dijo que no le daba un buen presentimiento y le invento a kira que me había invitado antes, pero después de eso dijo que el cumplía su palabra y termino llevándome.

-Claro... mira que fácil te convenció- se quedo seria al oír toda esa escusa- pero ya vez no es invento mio kira si da mala espina

-Bueno, yo no lo creo así, su apariencia asusta un poco pero no creo que sea malo como ustedes lo dicen

-Vaya, siempre sabes como es realmente una persona con tan solo verla pero creo que se atrofio ese sexto sentido tuyo

-Si tu lo dices...

-Por cierto hasta cuando seguirás usando eso

-A lo de mi brazo y cabeza, mm mama dijo que lo usara todo este día pero ya puedo quitármelo

-Me alegro, por cierto te venia a decir que todos saldremos desde mañana así que ve preparada para eso, al salir del instituto inoue me llamo diciendo que ellos no tendrían clases debido al aniversario de la escuela o algo así.

- pero no puedo faltar a clases, mas bien no debemos faltar a clases – la miro sorprendida rukia no era de las que no entraban a clases al igual que ella

-Claro que no faltaremos a clases!!, a es cierto hoy tu no estuviste en clases

-No me lo eches en cara por favor...

-Lo siento no lo hice a propósito, bueno pues también se cancelaran las clases en nuestro instituto bueno solo iremos a las 2 primeras clases, al parecer irán los de salubridad

-EHHHHH!!! - se apoyo en su cama sorprendida

-Si, al parecer la tontería de la cucaracha paso a mayores ya que si encontraron bastantes... y ahora reportaron a nuestra escuela y les cayeron los inspectores quienes revisaran todo detalladamente

-Entonces tendremos matemáticas y física no es así?

-Si, mm oye quieres invitar al nuevo

-Ehh por que lo dices rukia

-Pues, seria malo que solo lo tomaras en cuenta para acompañarte así que debería ir el, aunque no habla casi es algo extraño y a veces te da miedo como se te queda viendo

-Pero el no es así...

-Eh?

-Ah bueno pues creo que te equivocas – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – el es bastante bueno y se preocupa mucho por los demás y es muy atento con los demás, ademas que e hablado mucho con el asi que no es...

-Ohhh – la vio con una enorme sonrisa – así que que atengo con los demás, no lo digas en plural, ya que a los demás no les dirige la palabra a mi difícilmente me dice hola

-Bueno no se a acostumbrado – movió sus manos- supongo que me conoció a mi primero por eso es...

Rukia seguía muy sonriente mientras a hinamori se le acababan las ideas para dejarle claro que el solo era así por que la conoció primero – creo que no te quitare fácilmente esa idea de la cabeza...

-No – dijo rápidamente – esta decidido mañana lo invitaras

-Pero...

-No hay peros, tomalo como agradecimiento por que no te a dejado sola y así convivirá mas con los "demás" - dijo resaltando lo ultimo denotando que no quería precisamente eso

-Rukia, en verdad el no

-bueno vamos a dormir que se nos hizo noche por estar hablando

-De quien es la culpa – hablo en voz baja

-Dijiste algo?

-No, nada, pero repito que el..

-Buenas noches hinamori – apago la lampara que era lo único que iluminaba la habitación

-(me dejo hablando) Buenas noches...

x-x-x-x-x

Se lograba ver una casa de aspecto un poco antiguo una típica casa que por la forma en la que estaba decorada parecía tener muchos años de antigüedad, dentro se escuchaban dos voces

-Que te ha pasado, estas muy cambiada

-No te incumbe – dijo la pequeña niña que no se comportaba a como alguien de su edad

-Como nada estas muy distante y no quiero que sigas así, o no estaré tranquila, ya te lo explique muchas veces que no hay remedio tenemos que...

-No tengo nada, no te basta con alejarme de todo, lo que me a importado en la vida y ahora quieres que de la nada te lo perdone

-Pero tienes que entenderme, que no puedo seguir aquí

-Solo dejame en paz – salio de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Esta se queda dentro un tanto melancólica sentándose pesadamente en una silla, al parecer no era la única vez que se habían hablado asi, pronto esta rompió en llanto

-Que te ha pasado...momo

Abrió los ojos y se incorporo bruscamente de su cama bastante agitada con leves gotas de sudor a en su frente

-Otro sueño...

Abajo en un futon se encontraba rukia que comenzó a levantarse

-Ahh ya es hora – dijo con los ojos aun cerrados

-Lo siento rukia te levante

-No importa de todos modos creo que mejor me voy ya que tengo que cambiarme y arreglar todo para hoy

-Ah claro – se levanto de su cama y acompaño a rukia a fuera

x-x-x

Una vez se fue rukia esta volvió a subir las escaleras y se tiro pesadamente en su cama

-Por que de nuevo...que esta pasando

Al no pudo dormir se alisto para irse a clases y se puso a desayunar, poco antes de que terminara su mama bajo por la escaleras aun dormida

-Eh momo? Hija te sientes bien incluso ya estas desayunando no tienes fiebre

-Mama! Que no puedo levantarme temprano

-Vamos no te enojes

-Ah perdón, etoo quería preguntarte algo

-Si, dime

-Bueno hoy se acabaran las clases antes y quería ver si me dejarías salir con rukia y los otros

-Mmm y a donde irán?

-A pues... - se quedo en silencio cuando recordó que se le había olvidado preguntarle a rukia que es lo que harían – esto... lo olvide

-Como te dejaría ir si no se a donde vas momo sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso – se cruzo de brazos

-Por favor es que olvide preguntárselo anoche a rukia pero te prometo que una vez sepa te lo dire, pero dame permiso por favor – junto sus manos y puso cara suplicante

-suspiro – esta bien no es necesario que me llames confiare en ti pero no te separes de los otros esta bien ten cuidado, nos veremos mañana

-Eh!! mañana? Por que?

-Ah lo siento olvide decirte ayer que tenia un pequeño asunto fuera de la ciudad y me tomara todo el dia y para no regresar en la noche me quedare en un hotel no te preocupes vuelvo mañana por la mañana y de todos modos ten mucho cuidado y cualquier emergencia llamame a mi o al señor kurosaki ya que el puede ayudarte en caso de una emergencia, bien me tengo que arreglar y tu tienes que ir cuidate – se acerca y le besa la frente – nos vemos en la mañana

x-x-x

La chica salio de su casa y cerro el cerco para cuando se giro vio a Hitsugaya que ya la estaba esperando recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos pensativo aunque así se le solía ver casi siempre

-Buenos días, te hice esperar – dijo alegre

-No, en realidad no tengo mucho aquí, por cierto ya estas bien?

-Ah lo de mi brazo y cabeza, si ya estoy perfectamente no te preocupes

-Me alegro, bien vamos

Ambos continuaron con rumbo al instituto, pero hinamori en ocasiones giraba su vista buscando el momento para invitarlo a ir con ellos, pero por alguna razón no se le daba muy bien eso de hablar con el, generalmente era bastante directa y no necesitaba buscar la ocasión para decir las cosas pero con el no, Hitsugaya noto las constantes miradas que ella le daba al grado que se estaba irritando un poco se detuvo en seco y la volteo a ver

-Bien que ocurre? - la miro

-Ehh? - dijo nerviosa

-Llevas rato extraña sin mencionar que volteas a verme constantemente paso algo?

-Amm pues si, de hecho quería decirte algo

-De que se trata?

-Bueno rukia me dijo ayer que hoy saldríamos antes del instituto y nosotros iremos, bueno aun no me dice donde pero me dijo que si quería te invitara y pues yo quisiera.. bueno que fueras con nosotros si te parece – dijo apenada

-Claro – dijo en seco y siguió caminando

-... (era así de fácil... me siento idiota supongo que el es así.) - siguió tras el cuando este se detuvo de nuevo y se giro a ella

-Oye Hinamori

-Si! - dijo nerviosa

-Son siempre así de irresponsables los de esa escuela– dijo curioso – desde que llegue no nos han dado el día completo de clases, o salen con alguna cosa extraña

-Ah jeje bueno, es extraño pero desde que comenzó el semestre no hemos tenido clases normales, y con lo de los maestros te acostumbras después de unos meses, es extraño pero así es en ese lugar, seguro todo se pondrá normal después

-Claro...- dijo no muy convencido

-Bueno vamonos o llegaremos tarde

-Si

x-x-x

Ya en la escuela se encontraron nuevamente con rukia, esperaron bastante pero para colmo la maestra no llegaba hacia tres días que entraron y no había rastro de ella, claro que este era el único día que esa clase les tocaba primero así que creyeron que seria diferente.

-No puede ser posible... - se quejo Hitsugaya

-Eh que pasa Hitsugaya-kun

-No puede ser posible que solo tengamos dos malditas clases y no venga de nuevo el profesor – dijo irritado

-Supongo tienes razón ahora que lo pienso, aun no conocemos al profesor me pregunto quien sera... tu sabes algo rukia?

-Mmm no mucho solo que acaba de ingresar como profesora en este instituto

-Entonces es una mujer – dijo hitsugaya viendo a rukia

Esta asintió - parece que solo tendremos una clase

-y yo creí que esta era una de las mejores escuelas de karakura- murmuro

-Dijiste algo Hitsugaya-kun?

-nada

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando entrar a una maestra un tanto...enérgica. Era una rubia despampanante de ojos claros traía una falta corta negra y una blusa blanca con un escote muy pronunciado que dejaba notar sus atributos los cuales eran muy notorios... sin dejar de mencionar unos enormes zapatos de tacón en los que creerías imposible que todos tus dedos entraran.

-Hola a todos por favor tomen sus lugares no hay tiempo que perder

Todos en el grupo se le quedaron viendo y pensaron a la vez "pero si usted llego tarde" al tomar su asiento la maestra se les quedo viendo a todos, y que mejor para romper el hielo que haciendo una broma, volvió a dar otro vistazo para buscar a su primera victima quiero decir voluntario

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku y desde ahora seré su profesora de Calculo, bien todos quiero ver si están al corriente así que haré lo siguiente, les pondré un ejercicio a un alumno al azar y espero lo contesten si no todos tendrán tarea extra toda la semana

-Ehhhh – dijeron al unisono los alumnos

-Muy bien pondré el ejercicio y escogeré a alguien del grupo

Matsumoto comenzó a escribir un problema de hecho uno que ni siquiera verían en el instituto al terminar se giro a ver la expresión de los estudiantes que con tan solo verlos se les podía leer en la cara "que no me pase a mi", matsumoto sonrió y se paseo por las filas hasta que se detuvo frente a uno.

-Tu el de estatura abajo del promedio

A hitsugaya le broto una venita en la frente pero no podía ponerse a gritarle a los maestros quien diría que una persona podría llegar a irritarlo a pesar de no haberle dirigido la palabra en toda su vida, este se puso en pie y se dirigió a la pizarra y tomo el marcador, matsumoto fue tras el mientras se reía internamente, que mejor que pasar al frente a ese alumno que desde un principio le dio la impresión de que era serio y amargado, cuando finalmente matsumoto llego noto que este se quedo viendo el problema así que decidió que no lo torturaría tanto.

-Muy bien niño es suficiente, a todos los demás esto es solo un ejercicio que quise realizar ya que...

-Termine – dijo girándose a Matsumoto

-Perdón?- se giro sin entender mucho

-Que termine el problema

-Eh imposible -se dirigió al pizarrón casi quitandolo

Todos miraban atentos al nuevo ya que ellos no entendieron absolutamente nada del problema, este se dirijio a su asiento y se sentó, matsumoto no podía creerlo tomo su calculadora y comenzó a rectificar el problema en efecto estaba correcto, pero como un estudiante de instituto podía resolver un problema que iba mas aya de sus supuestos conocimientos...

-Correcto – dijo haciendosele un nudo en la garganta

Todos se quedaron sin muchas palabras nos se escucho mas que un "ohhh" por parte de sus compañeros,- vaya me sorprendes yo creí que no lo resolverías – dijo viéndolo fijamente para después girarse a la clase - en fin continuemos con la clase que estamos atrasados – se giro sin saber que decir nunca se imagino que ese niño lo haría

La clase continuo hasta que toco la campana

-Bien pueden salir

Todos se pusieron de pie y se pusieron en camino al laboratorio de física ya que soi fong les había dicho desde la otra vez que fuesen ahí, Hitsugaya se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta donde esperaría a rukia y hinamori pero matsumoto lo detuvo

-Oye tu, me has sorprendido bastante

-A que se refiere?

-El problema que te puse era solo un juego para comenzar como maestra y así adelantar un poco de las cosas que verán al salir del instituto, también para que no se tomaran todo a la ligera, poniendo un problema que nunca pudieran resolver, pero en cambio tu lo lograste en verdad, se nota que te esfuerzas mucho cuando en estudios se trata

-En realidad no mucho, pero aun así aprendo rápido me aburrí con las lecciones y comencé a adelantar un poco

-Tienes un gran potencial no has considerado adelantar año, te podría echar una mano y rápidamente podrías adelantarte que dices? Si me dices si inmediatamente comenzare a buscar quien apoye mi idea

-Le agradezco pero... - se giro a Hinamori y regreso su vista a la profesora – por ahora quiero seguir aquí y en esta clase

Le sonríe – entiendo, bueno que se le va a hacer buena suerte... etoo... perdón cual era tu nombre es que aun necesito memorizarme los nombres

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, pensaste en la idea de ayudarme sin saber mi nombre

-Bueno un error lo comete cualquiera

-No deberías, ademas tuviste 3 días sin asistir por lo menos hubieras aprendido nombres, así que es mejor comiences a aprendértelos – la vio serio y se dio la vuelta para salir

-Si señor – hizo seña a lo militar mientras sonreía

Hitsugaya se giro algo extrañado con esa forma de decirle pero una vez la vio sonreír le dedico una leve sonrisa y salio de ahí

-Después de todo, no es tan irritante...

x-x-x-x

La clase comenzó y se sentaron en equipos en las mesas soi fong ya estaba dentro y comenzó a dar clase en eso la puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente y alguien se arrastro intentando pasar desapercibido pero un marcador lo golpeo repentinamente

-Ponte en pie Omaeda – le dijo la profesora

-Ah si – se levanto rápidamente

-Bien todos habrá practica de campo pero ahora todos vamos a la terraza

Todos se pusieron en pie y tomaron sus cosas

-A bueno entonces yo vigilare aquí mientras...

-Omaeda tu vienes conmigo también – carga esto le dio una extraña mochila

-Ya voy...

x-x-x

Una vez llegaron a la terraza soi fong se subió al techo y le dijo a omaeda que lo hiciera igual

-Muy bien todos anoten si un objeto con una masa de aproximadamente 150kg es arrojado a una altura de 40 metros y tarda aproximadamente 5segundos en caer a que velocidad va cayendo dicho objeto[N/a me fue mal en física no tengo idea si el problema tiene coherencia xD]

Todos la vieron con cara de "que rayos" y esta dio un suspiro – como lo imagine aun no entienden del todo el tema bien todos pongan atención, ahora mi asistente omaeda les dará la respuesta haciendo el ejemplo

-Ehh yo pero...

-Que quieres

-No me diga que sigue molesta

-El hecho de que hayan cerrado la cafetería por un estúpido malentendido que causaste y se haya cancelado mi almuerzo junto con yoruichi-sa... quiero decir con la profesora yoruichi no tiene nada que ver

-Pero si lo tiene, usted misma a vuelto a decir que por mi culpa

-No lo es, por cierto eso que tienes en tu espalda no es una mochila es un paracaídas si descubres como usarlo bien por ti pero si no...

-Si no que...

-No hay tiempo para eso – lo patea fuera de la terraza

-PROFESORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - dijo cayendo cuando se escucho el paracaidas abrirse

-Rayos logro abrirlo

Todos sentían un escalofio en verdad quería matarlo! La clase termino gracias a kami-sama y todos salieron casi huyendo de la terraza, pero aprendieron algo importante, "no te metas entre soi fong y yoruichi" y "aprende a usar los paracaídas"

x-x-x

Ya en las puertas de la escuela se detuvieron un momento

-Por cierto rukia a donde iremos – pregunto una confusa hinamori

-Mmm no lo se ese idiota de ichigo no me lo dijo, ayer me dijo que seria sorpresa a donde iriamos y le pregunte a inoue si sabia algo pero dijo que no y aproveche y la invite y claro a ishida también, ichigo se puso un tanto enojado seguro a estado peleando con ishida de nuevo

-Ehhhh – grito hinamori

-Que pasa hinamori

-No es posible – dijo hitsugaya llevándose la mano a la cabeza

Ambos la vieron fijamente y pensaron a la vez "eso era un cita" pero cuando esta les pregunto que si que tenían tan solo dijeron "nada"

-Bien sera mejor cambiarnos, le dije a ichigo que nos encontraríamos en el parque así que en cuanto esten listos vayan al parque entendieron?

-Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno tengo que correr ya que me queda lejos mi casa

-Claro nos vemos en un rato rukia – dijo despidiéndose mientras rukia se alejaba

-Vamos Hitsugaya-kun – dijo sonriente

-Claro

x-x-x

Todos se reunieron frente al parque, estaban ichigo, ishida, inoue, rukia y hitsugaya sado tenia practica con su grupo así que no pudo asistir, después de lo que rukia comento anteriormente ichigo es quien diría a donde ir por causas que ella no comprendía aun, pero no se podían remediar las cosas..

-Bien Ichigo a donde iremos – dijo la pelinegra

.Mmm – se rasco la cabeza – pues hubo un problema con el lugar a donde iríamos así que ahora no tengo la menor idea pero quiero comer que me muero de hambre

-Tu siempre tienes hambre kurosaki – añadió Ishida

-Callate cuatro ojos – le contesto

-A quien le dijes cuatro ojos

-No veo a nadie mas con lentes aquí

-Maldito

-Vamos Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun no peleen mejor vamos a comer como dice Kurosaki-kun – dijo alegremente inoue

-Tienes razón Inoue-san vamos – dijo adelantándose con ella

-Ah ishida-san esperanos – dijo Hinamori llendose junto con hitsugaya

-Incluso me deja ganar el los pleitos cuando de ella se trata – susurro el pelinaranja

-Dijiste algo Ichigo – le llamo rukia al no escuchando

Este la vio un poco serio, la verdad le estaba hartando que todo eso siguiera igual ya que fue todo un fracaso lo de ayer, a como noto las indirectas no funcionaban con Kuchiki Rukia y tenia que ser completamente directo, pero no contó con el apoyo de sus amigos y el enano de cabello blanco.

-Que se le va a hacer – se fue resignado llendo por el mismo camino que los demás

-Y a este que le pasara? - le siguió rukia

x-x-x

Al llegar a un restaurante no lejos de ahi todos entraron y para colmo todos se les quedaron viendo

-Etoo por que nos verán asi – dijo hinamori girándose a rukia

-Creo que llamamos la atención – se adelanto ishida

-Eh? La atención por que Ishida-kun – intervino inoue

-Bueno no todos los días se ve a un estudiante con el cabello naranja y a un estudiante de cabello blanco

-Que!! a mi no me eches la culpa Ishida seguro es por el enano este, deben de creer que tiene canas siendo tan solo un niño

-Que has dicho idiota!! - se acerco furioso Hitsugaya – a quien le has dicho enano!

-Vaya otro que no entiende aparte del idiota de ishida, no veo a otro enano

-Maldito!!- lo vio con mirada asesina

-Vamos calma kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-kun mejor vamos a sentarnos o nos sacaran de aquí por armar alboroto en la entrada – hablo hinamori

-Tsk.. como sea se adelanto ichigo

-No le tomes importancia parece que kurosaki-san anda de mal humor por que no le salieron bien los planes – hinamori le recordó lo que rukia había dicho

-Supongo tienes razón, bueno también hay que ir nosotros – dijo Hitsugaya

Todos buscaron un lugar y encontraron dos mesas libres en las que había lugar para 4 personas se quedaron en pie un momento

-Bueno como le hacemos- se giro hacia ellos ichigo

-No lo se – contesto ishida

Mientras Rukia, Hinamori e Inoue hablaban mientras ellos discutían

-Que comerán ustedes? - se dirigió a Rukia e Inoue

-Mmm yo tal vez una hamburguesa - dijo rukia viendo el menú – y tu Inoue?

-Mmm yo... - se cruzo de brazos- bien supongo que una hamburguesa para empezar, oh un trozo de pizza, tal vez con un poco de salsa de tomate y mayonesa encima... kyaaa se ve rico el pastel de chocolate también pediré un trozo y lo acompañare con helado me pregunto si podrán ponerle anchoas, también alubias dulces aunque esas las suelo acompañar con un gran trozo de pan pero supongo la hamburguesa sabrá igual con ellas

Ambas se llevaron la mano al estomago como que habían perdido el apetito...

-Etooo... Inoue-san creo que no hay tanto espacio para todas esas cosas

Lo dicho por hinamori le llamo la atención a ishida y de los otros

-Inoue pedirás muchas cosas? - la vio ichigo

-Bueno no lo considero mucho pero creo que la mesa es muy pequeña para lo que pediré

-Entonces yo me sentare aparte con inoue-san y ustedes en esa – dijo ishida ofreciéndose

-Seguro Ishida-kun?

-Claro yo no ordenare casi nada, ademas no me importa así no le veré la cara a Kurosaki mientras almuerzo

-Maldito, como si me agradara verte por mi mejor -dijo sentándose en la otra mesa rukia tomo el otro asiento quedando frente a ichigo, Hitsugaya vio a Ichigo aun irritado por lo anterior no quería sentarse al lado de ese idiota algo que Hinamori entendió y tomo asiento al lado de ichigo sonriendole a Hitsugaya, este vio que le sedio su asiento y se sentó frente a ella.

La mesera se acercaba pero primero paso a con Ishida e Inoue diciendo "los atiendo en un momento" después de unos minutos se dirigió directo a donde pediría la comida y regreso "disculpen, pero es que era un pedido grande el de esa mesa y era mejor llevarlo de inmediato" todos se quedaron pensando que tanto había pedido inoue "ah antes que lo olvide tenemos un especial para las parejas por si quieren saber de el" miro a hitsugaya y hinamori

-Ah no, jeje no somo pareja – negó con las manos

-Jaja ese idiota de ahí no tiene tanta suerte – rió ichigo

-Calla imbecil – dijo rukia

"oh lo siento, lo siento señor no quería poner nerviosa a su novia" –ahora viendo a ichigo

- "ella no es su novia" "el no es su novio" - dijeron respectivamente Hitsugaya y Rukia

La mesera los vio un tanto sorprendida por la expresión, pero estos se disculparon después y ordenaron, después del leve malentendido si se le puede llamar leve, todos comieron y conversaron, al terminar pagaron y vieron si ishida e inoue ya habían terminado poniéndose en pie y colocándose frente a su mesa , su sorpresa fue grande al ver muchos platos en la mesa y todos vacíos, inoue había terminado desde hace rato y ahora se encontraba hablando con ishida.

-Ah vaya al fin terminaron todos, no deberían ordenar tanto si no pueden comérselo – dijo en tono de regaño pero con su usual tono de niña

-Hay algo en esas palabras que no termina de ser lógico... - dijo rukia

-Bueno que mas da que haremos ahora? - les pregunto ichigo

-Que dices Ichigo, tu eres el que organizo todo y no sabes a donde iremos que irresponsable eres

-Bueno mis planes cambiaron y ahora no se que hacer esta bien!

-Etoo.. - dijo hinamori alzando levemente la mano

-Eh? Que pasa Hinamori – dijo ichigo

-Bueno es que ayer estábamos viendo rukia y yo que hay un parque de atracciones y que por ser el primer día seria gratis, ademas a ella le llamo la atención un poco

-Ah yo bueno no es que me emocionen tanto los parques de atracciones – dijo sonrojada

-Claro enana, ni tu te lo crees

-Calla idiota

-No seria mala idea hay una exposición que quiero ver ahí – dijo ishida

-Ah ya recuerdo también habrá comida aunque no se por que el anuncio decía "atrevete a probar" - se llevo un dedo a la boca pensando

-Etoo... no te referirás a la exposición de comida exótica o si?- pregunto hinamori en forma nerviosa

-A creo que eso era, pero varias de las imágenes se parecen a cosas que yo ya he hecho me pregunto por que le llamaran así...

-Esta bien iremos al parque de atracciones – afirmo ichigo

x-x-x

Ya en el parque todos miraron asombrados la cantidad de atracciones, puestos tanto de comida como juegos, y algunas exposiciones

-Yay que lindo se ve eso – salio corriendo inoue

-Inoue-san no corras o te perderás – dijo ishida tras ella

-Parece que ishida cuidara de inoue por lo menos no habrá de que preocuparse – dijo rukia

-Tienes razón, mira vamos a ver eso – Hinamori la tomo de la mano y se la llevo

-Este sera un largo día – añadió ichigo al lado de Hitsugaya

-Si...

La tarde se paso rapido y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando ichigo detuvo a Hitsugaya

-Que pasa? - lo vio irritado

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Un favor?

-Si se trata de... - comenzó a decir en voz baja – entendiste

-Si – dijo algo extrañado con esa petición

-Bien, me adelantare – salio corriendo dejándolo solo

Mientras con hinamori y rukia, veían un acto que era llevado a cabo en una exposición

-Vaya es increíble no rukia? - se giro hacia donde recientemente estaba ella..

Por alguna razón miro hacia los lados y no había nadie, no sabia como pero se había quedado sola...

-Rukia?

Continuara....

Yo! minna aquí shiro's part actualizando creo que al fin encontre el estres que ocupaba para escribir xD y pues espero actualizar mas pronto jeje cada semana lo intentare primero con love hina y luego predicciones asi sucesivamente y a la siguiente semana toca predicciones xP bueno eso es todo por ahora matane!

Reviews onegai :D

Extra n_n

Shiro-chappy time

Shiro-chappy: ahh un parque de atracciones que divertido

Inoue: yay lo se – dice al lado de shiro-chappy

Shiro-chappy: y tu de donde saliste – dice asustada dando un salto

Inoue: ah es que fui a comer pero ya había provobado la mayoría de esos platillos antes asi que me fui de ahi u.u

Shiro-chappy: que miedo

Inoue: La verdad no, fue divertido ademas les recomendé varios platillos y dijeron que los pondrian en la siguiente exposición

Shiro-chappy: esto asusta cada vez mas... - susurro

Ishida: Ah inoue-san con que aquí te metiste no me di cuenta

Inoue: gomene ishida-kun, perdón por irme así en recompensa tu decidirás a donde iremos ahora

Ishida: La verdad no se muy bien a donde así que es mejor que tu decidas Inoue-san

Inoue: Etoo... pues no estoy muy segura

Shiro-chappy: oh mira un juego – señala un puesto a lo lejos

Ishida: Perdon pero ya estoy grande para esas cosas

Inoue: Si supongo que a Ishida-kun no le interesa el juego de tiro al blanco

Ishida: vamos – le brillan la gafas

Inoue: Ishida-kun!!- se la lleva de la mano

Shiro-chappy: no puede sacarse el arco y flecha de la cabeza T.T

Reviews Onegai!! xD


	6. Consecuencias

**Actualice mas pronto andaba algo inspirada xD disque... bueno sin mucho que decir la siguiente parte de Love Hina...mori perdón a los que dicen que va lento pero también quiero poner mas de los personajes etc... etc... y le pongo su parte ichiruki a la parte de chappy aunque no se me de muy bien jeje bueno intentare poner mas historia ahora es que se como ira la historia pero me falta que pondre en ese trancurso xP jeje bueno** **ahora el siguiente capitulo ah gracias por los reviews n_n**

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Rukia?

La chica dio vueltas alrededor de la exposición tal vez había buscado otro sitio para ver pero no fue así

-Mooo rukia ¿a donde te metiste? Sera mejor seguir buscando por ahí

Hinamori continuo recorriendo el parque y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera se encontraba con sus amigos para que la ayudaran, se alejo un poco del escándalo y se sentó en una banca cercana - ¿Donde te metiste rukia-chan? - se recargo completamente en la banca viendo hacia la nada ya estaba oscureciendo así que seria mas difícil encontrarla, pero ahora no era eso lo que mas le preocupaba cerca de ahí había un grupo de sujetos que miraban constantemente a donde ella estaba y aparte se secreteaban entre ellos

-Esto no es bueno... - susurro para si

Era mejor comenzar a moverse ya que esos tipos le daban mala espina, se puso en pie y siguio caminando intentando mezclarse con los demás, se giro a ver si no había problema pero los tipos de hace un rato comenzaron a seguirla, aumento la velocidad e intento perderos de vista al grado que se encontraba corriendo encontró un lugar donde esconderse y fue detrás de un pequeño escenario que habían montado los dueños de la exposición se agacho ya agitada.

-Parece que los perdí

Se puso en pie y se asomo para ver si no había nadie, pero al hacerlo esos sujetos estaban frente a ella, intento salir corriendo pero uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo apretándolo haciéndola girarse a el

-Hola linda ¿Como te llamas? ¿Y que hace una lindura como tu sola aquí?

-Nada importante, suéltame por favor

-Mmm eso no va a ser posible, no podemos dejar andar sola por ahí a alguien como tu que tal si aparecen malas personas por ahí – dijo mientras que todos detrás el se reían

El tipo llevo su mano a su barbilla y se acerco a ella, hinamori entro en pánico y comenzó a temblar, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se diera cuenta había abofeteado al sujeto haciendo que quitara su mano de ella

-Ohh que maleducado de tu parte - apretó su muñeca mientras se acercaba a ella - mira niña a mi nadie me golpea – lo ultimo lo dijo gritando

Un golpe le llego por el costado haciendo que este cayera al suelo

-Tu eres aun mas maleducado por tratar a una chica de esa manera

-Hitsugaya-kun... - dijo susurrando aun temblorosa

-Estas bien Hinamori?

-Si...

-Maldito mocoso quien te crees para golpear a nuestro amigo – dijo otro acercándose

Antes de que dijera otra cosa de un movimiento le dio un puñetazo al sujeto haciéndolo caer al igual que el otro

-Infeliz pagaras lo que hiciste – dijo el sujeto restante

Al igual que el anterior lo dejo inconsciente de una patada

-Tsk... estorbos – dijo viendo a los sujetos en el suelo – No te paso nada Hinamori?

-No, gra...gracias Hitsugaya-kun – dijo aun temblorosa

- …

-Maldito... - dijo el primer tipo al que tiro mientras se ponía en pie – te crees mucho no? veamos que haces contra mi – dijo sacando una navaja – je jem después de que me encargue de ti, me divertiré un poco con la lindura que tienes detrás de ti

Hitsugaya coloco su mano frente a Hinamori dándole a entender que se mantuviera atrás, en eso el sujeto se abalanzo hacia el con toda la intención de apuñalarlo pero este lo esquivaría fácilmente pero hinamori aun se encontraba inmóvil y al intentar quitarla el tipo logro cortarlo en el brazo

-Tsk... maldición

-Hitsugaya-kun! - dijo reaccionando

-Tuviste suerte pero no la tendrás a la próxima

Los otros dos de atrás comenzaron a levantarse, el podría con el incluso aunque tuviese esa navaja pero conociendo a los de su tipo seria tres contra 1 tenían que irse de ahí o no podría con esos tres y ahora estaba herido.

-Hinamori corre!! - grito tomándola de la mano mientras comenzaban a correr

-Que hacen en el suelo se escapan! - les grito a los otros dos y comenzaron a correr

-Hitsugaya-kun que hacemos se acercan

-Tsk.. vamos ahí – señalo la rueda de la fortuna – veo a gente de seguridad ahí

-Si

Los dos corrieron y se metieron el la fila subiéndose – oigan tienen que hacer fila! - grito la encargada

-Esos tipos de ahí están armados y huimos de ellos – dijeron entrando a la cabina

-Esta bien -La encargada puso a andar el juego y se giro hacia los tipos que se acercaban y grito -Seguridad!! - antes de que se pudiesen acercar los de seguridad ya los tenían sujetos – Esos de ahi están armados! -Los guardias los revisaron y encontraron que los tres tenían en su poder armas blancas, ambos veían como se llevaban a los tipos desde lo alto

-Menos mal resulto – dijo el peliblanco sentándose

-Si -hizo lo mismo

Hinamori vio a Hitsugaya quien se sujetaba el brazo

-Te hirieron... - vio melancólica su herida

-No es nada – quito su mano que tenia bastante sangre

-Tenemos que cubrirla o se infectara...

-No es nada enserio

Hinamori se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a buscar un pañuelo para limpiar un poco la sangre,pero esta seguía saliendo entonces corto un trozo de la falta que traía y la uso de venda

-Oye que haces! - dijo al ver lo que hacia – no eches a perder tu ropa por algo así

-No te preocupes – dijo vendando su brazo – listo – sonrió

-Gracias...

Esta se sentó a su lado y oculto su vista bajo su cabello – lo siento... solo te causo problemas hitsugaya-kun tal vez seria mejor si te alejaras de mi por lo menos así no saldrías herido.

-Tonta – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza – no es tu culpa es miá, me busque que me golpearan entiendes?

Esta asintió pero aun no levantaba la vista

-Ademas que no somos amigos? - la vio con una sonrisa

Esta levanto la vista sorprendida y contesto "si, tienez razon" mientras sonreia

-Bien entonces quita esa cara

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun

-De nada, ahora en cuanto esto nos baje sera mejor buscar a los demás, espero que el idiota de kurosaki haya terminado su tonto plan de una vez

-Eh? Kurosaki-san

-Si, esta vez me pidió ayuda incluso a mi para poder "hablar" con kuchiki

-Ya veo entonces... - se detuvo al instante cuando sintió que las luces se apagaron – que paso?

-Lo que faltaba... se ha ido la luz

-Ehh pero como nos bajaremos!

-Abra que esperar... que me decías?

-Ah que si entonces kurosaki esta con rukia

-Si...

**(hace unos minutos...)**

**+Plan de Ichigo + Etapa 1 "el enano distractor" [misiones nombradas por ichigo xD]**

-Entendiste Toshiro

-No me digas así llamame por mi apellido y si entendí

-Ja te diré por tu apellido cuando seas mas alto y listo que yo

-Mmm entonces solo me falta crecer un poco

-Oye que quisiste decir con eso!

-Nada sera mejor que me vaya aun tengo que encontrarla – sale corriendo de ahí

-Esta bien recuerda mantener lejos de aquí a hinamori a y cuida de ella, Toshiro!!

-QUE ES HITSUGAYA!!

**+Plan de Ichigo+ Etapa 2 " la princesa y la luchadora"**

El cabeza de zanahoria saco su móvil y comenzó a marcarle al cuatro ojos digo a ishida

-Oye idiota ya esta todo listo?

-A quien le llamas idiota kurosaki! Y hay un problema

-Eh? Cual?

-Como cual que haré con inoue-san no puedo dejarla sola aquí!!

-Ah eso ya tengo todo resuelto debe estar por llegar estas donde te dije?

-Que si!

- WAAAA TATSUKI -CHAN QUE HACES AQUI!!! - se oye por el celular de ichigo

-Vez te lo dije

-Pero que rayos que hace Arizawa aquí!!

-Ah tatsuki llegaba hoy de su campeonato de lucha y le dije que viniera directo aquí como un favor

-Que maldita suerte tienes kurosaki

-Celoso? – sonrie orgulloso aunque no lo pudiese ver

**+Plan de ichigo+ Etapa 3" el cuatro ojos rosado"**

-Ya preparate!!

-Ya entendi pero me debes una grande kurosaki

-Claro, claro luego te ayudo con inoue

-Y...y..yo no d...d...ije que me ayudaras ademas no pasa nada entre...

-Si lo que digas bueno nos vemos adiós.. - le cuelga

-Por que estoy haciendo esto... inoue-san vuelvo en un momento, arisawa acompañala por favor

-Esta bien te esperaremos ishida-kun

-Claro no te preocupes ishida

Comenzó a caminar y tomo una gran caja cerca de ahí y entro a una gran carpa cerca de ahí unos minutos después alguien salio, era ishida pero con nada mas y nada menos que un traje rosa de conejo

-Por que estoy haciendo esto... - dice con el traje ya puesto

**+Plan de Ichigo etapa 4 "salta chappy salta!!"**

-Oh al fin la encontré – dijo ishida escondido tras una pared – ahora como llamo su atención...

-Mira mama un conejo rosado – dijo un niño pasando

-Conejo – dijo rukia girándose con los ojos brillos

-Esta bien ya tengo su atención – dijo con una gotita estilo anime – ahora tengo que hacer que me siga pero como...

-Kyaaaa Chappy!!! - dijo rukia corriendo tras el

-Lo logre pero ahora CORRE!!! - dijo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras era perseguido por rukia

x-x-x

-Ya veo entonces ishida-kun iba a llevarse a rukia.. pero me hubiesen avisado estaba preocupada por ella

-Dicelo a kurosaki, a mi me lo dijo hace como media hora

-Jeje tienes razón, bueno ahora solo falta esperar a que regrese la luz – dijo poniéndose en pie

En ese instante la luz regreso y la rueda se movió bruscamente haciendo que hinamori cayera sobre el peliblanco, quedando cara a cara, ambos se veian directo a los ojos por un momento sintieron que todo se detuviese, era extraña la situacion pero no incomoda ni nada parecido algo extraño al grado de llegar a ser ¿familiar? hasta que hinamori se incorporo roja completamente – lo..lo... si..siento Hitsugaya-kun

-N...n..no importa – dijo un poco rojo evadiendo su vista – es mejor buscar a los demás

Ambos bajaron de ahi sin verse y la encargada los detuvo "no se preocupen ya todo esta bien" dijo sonriente

-Si, gracias señorita – dijo hinamori

-Me alegra los detuvieran quien sabe que lio hubiesen armado

-Oh de nada, no se preocupen esos tipos ya no volveran por aquí

Ambos se alejaron de ahi y se sentaron un momento

-Donde buscaremos.... - en eso se escucho un sonido proveniente del celular de hinamori

-Ah espera – dijo hinamori sacando su móvil – un mensaje? Ah es rukia-chan

-Que dice

-Dice...nos tuvimos que ir por causas de fuerza mayor, ishida dijo que también se iría ya que inoue y tatsuki quieren hablar ademas tatsuki esta cansada ustedes también vayan a casa si es lo que quieren

-Tatsuki? - pregunto curioso

-Ah cierto es otro de nuestros amigos es la campeona en lucha de todo japón jeje bueno espero lo sea fue a pelear por ese titulo ya que la ultima vez quedo segunda.

-Ya no me sorprende....

-Eh el que?

-Nada vamos a casa...

-Si – dijo sonriente

**x-x-x-x**

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, si se le puede llamar así ya que a comparación de los anteriores no era muy tranquilo que digamos...hasta que al fin llegaron a la esquina en la que tenían que separarse.

-Buenas noches Hitsugaya-kun

-Que descanses

-Igualmente – dijo entrando a su casa

El peliblanco entro por la calle en camino a su casa cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca haciéndolo caer, se giro pesadamente intentando ver algo cuando vio a unos sujetos con el rostro cubierto que lo tomaban por brazos y lo estrellaron contra la pared

-Vaya vaya así que este es el estorbo que nos dijeron – dijo uno de ellos

-Que quieren – dijo hitsugaya

-Mmm no mucho mocoso, solo no te metas en nuestros asuntos

-De que me hablas...

-Me refiero a que te alejes de esa niña hinamori no queras salir herido

-Y que si no lo hiciera

-Entonces...

Este lo golpeo en el estomago fuerte y comenzo a golpearlo constantemente en el rostro hasta que comenzó a escupir sangre

-Déjenlo ya, vamonos antes de que alguien venga

Los otros lo tomaron y lo lanzaron con fuerza cerca de unos botes de basura, dicho eso salieron rapido de ahi pero mientras huian uno de ellos dijo.

-Espero te haya quedado claro mocoso, esta solo es una advertencia, si te metes en lo que no te importa no seremos tan amables y te eliminaremos...

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Reviews Onegai OwO**

Ok comencé a poner historia casi me desmayo al imaginarme la escena aunque con mi imaginación fue peor de lo que escribí u.u bueno nos vemos en predicciones y actualizo love hina...mori cuando pueda sayonara por cierto no puede haber hitsuhina de la nada tienen que pasar cosas de por medio y por dios apenas va a terminarse la semana de clases aun es muy pronto xD y si va algo lento pero asi es la escuela ok es la peor escusa del mundo aunque si es lenta, pero ellos tampoco tienen clases mmmm en fin ya se arreglara lo de la cucaracha y omaeda pago bueno no del todo luego en clase habra tiro vertical bwajaja y perdon si estuvo corto el capitulo y me emocione con el shiro-chappy time n_nu

* * *

_**Extra:**_

**Shiro-chappy time**

**[El ataque de las fangirls xD]**

_**Actuacion especial de friky wolfy [sofia] y xxDanchappyxx [daniela]**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Shiro-chappy: shiro-chan [aura de tristeza alrededor de ella, abrazando su peluche de shiro-chan]

Friky wolfy: oye ya levantate ya se acabo el capitulo

xxDanchappyxx: y ahora que tiene la autora del fic [la mira con el seño fruncido]

Shiro-chappy: no quiero!! y deja de verme así me das miedo [comienza a temblar]

xxDanchappyxx: oye asi es mi cara!! algún problema con eso

Friky-wolfy: ahora aparte del el seño fruncido suenas como el prota de la serie T_T

Shiro-chappy: Etooo....

xxDanchappyxx: no me compares con el, por lo menos yo no traigo el cabello a lo sakura haruno! [Friky-wolfy tiene el cabello corto]

Shiro-chappy: disculpen....

Friky-wolfy: queee no me compares con la loca desquiciada de sakura! Ademas lo corte por causas de fuerza mayor

XxDanchappyxx: Ohhh es cierto ya me lo dijeron..

Friky-wolfy: Decir que... [dice asustada]

xxDanchappyxx: tus "causas" de fuerza mayor no serán...

Friky-wolfy: ja n..n..no me asustas no sabes nada [tartamudea un poco]

xxDanchappyxx: ja si las se [le susurra algo al oído]

Shiro-chappy: me prestan atención …

Friky-wolfy: quien demonios te lo ha dicho!!

xxDanchappyxx: bwajajaja [risa a lo don kanonji] tengo mis contactos

Shiro-chappy: OIGAN!!

xxDanchappyxx y Friky-wolfy: QUE! [la ven enojadas]

Shiro-chappy: este espacio es para hablar con los personajes y ya se acabaron el espacio del shiro-chappy time

Friky-wolfy: tu nos invitaste ademas no cobramos no te quejes...

xxDanchappy: tiene razón no puedes quejarte shiro's part [sonríe dulcemente pero cambia su risa al estilo ichimaru gin] oye ahora que me acuerdo por que demonios pusiste nuestros nombres de cuenta en fan fiction que no te dimos nuestros nombres ¬¬

Friky-wolfy: es cierto...

Shiro-chappy: es que mejor asi a que me pase algo si digo sus nombres...

Friky-wolfy: y por que dices eso

Shiro-chappy: es que xxDanchappyxx me golpeo cuando le dije Reb... [le llega una cachetada a shiro-chappy

xxDanchappyxx: te dije que no dijeras mi segundo nombre!!

Friky-wolfy: así que es tu culpa que nos tenga que decir asi T_T

xxDanchappyxx: ara lo siento me deje llevar [dice sonriendo]

Shiro-chappy: Ok ya me arte de ser maltratada lamento hacer esto pero si no hacen lo que les digo tendran que enfrentarse a las consecuencias

xxDanchappyxx y Friky-wolfy: ja tu y quien mas

Shiro-chappy: Hinamori!! Rukia!!

De la nada llegan las dos shinigamis [solo en la serie que aquí no xD]

Hinamori: Hola – dice sonriente

Rukia: Que pasa

xxDanchappyxx: jaja y que harán no tienen poderes ni nada en el fic

Rukia: Shiro's part quienes son ellas

Shiro-chappy: ohh rukia-chan ella es Danchappy [resalta el chappy]

Rukia: [se le ilumina el rostro] cha...cha...chappy!!! entonces ella sabe donde esta mi conejo rosado!!

Shiro-chappy: asiente [y mira a xxDanchappy]

Rukia: DAME A MI CHAPPY!!! -salta con toda la intención de caerle encima pero xxDanchappyxx sale corriendo

xxDanchappyxx: me las pagaras shiro-chappy!! te cobrare por esto!! [sale corriendo mientras es perseguida por rukia]

Friky-wolfy: se lo tenia merecido pero no pasara lo mismo conmigo hina-chan es incapaz de atacar a alguien ku ku

Shiro-chappy: mm eso cres?

Friky-wolfy: Que planeas...[dice asustada]

Shiro-chappy: Hola Hinamori-chan [dice sonriente]

Hinamori: Hola gracias por actualizar [hace reverencia]

Shiro-chappy: ohh de nada

Hinamori: quien es ella? [señala a friky-wolfy]

Shiro-chappy: ohh es una amiga autora que hace un fic bastante interesante llamado **la psicologa**

Hinamori: etooo no lo he leído

Shiro-chappy: ohh es muy interesante es Ichiruki y Hitsuhina

Hinamori: Ichi que? Y Hitsu que?

Friky-wolfy: [se golpea contra la pared] se están multiplicando como ichigo....

Shiro-chappy: ohh nada importante pero sabes algo...

Hinamori: nani? [dice con cara inocente]

Shiro-chappy: que ella en el fic le dice a Hitsugaya **Shiro-chan** [lo ultimo lo resalta]

Hinamori: …. [ su rostro se ensombrece] – le has dicho como... [se gira con cara diabólica a Friky-wolfy]

Friky-wolfy: ahh bueno yo es solo que es un método que nosotros los psicólogos usamos y...

Hinamori: Nadie le dice Shiro-chan a Hitsugaya-kun solo yo [la ve furiosa]

Friky-wolfy: bueno no es para tanto yo... [se detiene al ver a Hinamori acercarse] AHHHH!! [grita y sale corriendo] tambien me la pagaras shiro-chappy!!! y con dinero!!

Shiro-chappy: al fin paz... eh? Como que se acabo el shiro-chappy time ahhh no es posible bueno por lo menos a rukia se le olvido lo de la fresa... y hinamori parece divertirse creo...

* * *

Reviews Onegai

A los que quieran salir en Love Hina...mori tambien en mi otro fic lo puse jeje bueno en el shiro-chappy time que si no seria robo de idea el meter fangirls en la historia xD díganme como son y su nombre jeje les prometo no haré que las persigan como a sofia y Rebeca

xxDanchappyxx: DIME DANIELA!! [dice aun huyendo de rukia]

bueno nos vemos en predicciones las vacaciones continúan y shiro-chappy tiene mucho tiempo n_n

**Lease con tonito de infomercial [osea lo mas rapido que pueda xD]**

[_lo anterior solo se aplica para shiro's part ya que la parte de chappy anda perdida en el sendero de la vida o en casa de sus abuelos por ahi anda la cosa...]_


	7. Culpa

_-Por que lloras? - pregunto alguien tirado en el suelo_

_-Es que... yo... lo siento – lloraba desesperada_

_-Tsk... no me paso nada, tan solo tengo unos rasguños – se levantaba pesadamente del suelo_

_-Pero es todo mi culpa, si no fuera por que me protegiste no habría pasado esto... - lo ayudo a levantarse_

_-Y vas de nuevo con eso, no es verdad y deja de llorar o que eso es lo que me molest... - cayo al suelo inconsciente_

_Ella se acerco rápido a el y seguía llorando la imagen se volvió borrosa desapareciendo poco a poco, entonces hinamori se levanto nuevamente agitada_

_-_¿Otro sueño? - abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en ella - ¿Por que? Esto se esta volviendo mas frecuente pero, ahora apareció **el,** le habrá ocurrido algo... tal vez debería llamarlo tengo mucho sin saber de el.

**_X-x-x_**

-Me voy – se puso sus zapatos y salio de su casa

-Ah! Cuidate y que tengas un buen día – saludo su mama

-Si!

Salio con prisa de su casa y se detuvo en al esquina vio a ambos lados pero no había rastro de el.

-Donde estará... ¿Se habrá ido? No es tan tarde pero.. tal vez tenia cosas que hacer. Ah! Cierto le pedí el numero de su móvil le mandare un mensaje..

"_No te encontré donde siempre, no estoy segura si te adelantaste pero nos veremos ahi, solo espero no te hayas quedado dormido en fin nos vemos en el instituto"_

_Hinamori _

-Bien sera mejor apresurarme – dijo dirigiéndose al instituto

**x-x-x**

Habia una habitación bastante oscura no se escuchaba ni el mas mínimo ruido cuando se escucho el celular vibrar sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama, el peliblanco estiro la mano e intento moverse un poco deteniendo su estomago con su mano abrió el móvil y comenzó a leer el mensaje aun con los ojos medio cerrados, al terminar lo dejo caer a su lado y vio hacia la nada

-¿Que demonios esta pasando? ¿Y por que tanto interés en ella? - permaneció un momento en silencio todo esto estaba demasiado extraño pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que lograran lo que sea que estuviesen planeando

-No lo permitiré..

**x-x-x**

La campana sonó dando fin a la primera clase, hinamori veía por la ventana un tanto preocupada, no quitaba su vista de la entrada esperando lograr verlo entrar...

-Hitsugaya-kun... -susurro devilmente

-HINAMORI!! - dijo en tono extrañamente alegre su amiga rukia

-Wah!! - dio un salto girándose hacia la pelinegra

-Je je – rió de nuevo – y la vio – que pasa por que esa cara?

-Pues es que me preocupa un poco hitsugaya-kun no ha llegado aun

-No te pongas así, tal vez enfermo no puede estar siempre sano

-Tal vez tengas razón pero cambiando de tema espero no suene grosero de mi parte pero por que estas tan alegre?

-De que me hablas – dice con su tono de molestar a ichigo pero esta vez es sincero

-No se ayer en la noche también te llame para ver a donde te habías ido pero dijiste que luego me decías me lo dirás ahora?

-Ahh pues yo...

-Buenos días Hinamori-kun – se acerco kira

-Ohh kira-kun al fin te veo donde habías estado? Tengo días sin verte

-Es que estuve un poco ocupado ayer iba a venir pero me dijeron que no habría mas que mas clases así que me tome el día para ayudar a mi tío

-Lo olvida le ayudas a tu tío aunque no estoy segura en que pero bueno me alegra verte de nuevo

-Si, a mi también hinamori-kun, me hace feliz que notaras mi ausencia

-Lo dices como si fueras un extraño para mi ademas me doy cuenta si falta cualquiera del salón

-Supongo tiene razón, bueno tengo que hacer algo antes de que comience la clase nos vemos después

-Si

Kira salio del salón tranquilo pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con cierto "compañero de clase" que entraba con rasguños en sus cara y brazos la parte superior del brazo vendada y sin mencionar que se notaba que no podía caminar bien paso a su lado ocultando su rostro en su cabello pasándolo como si ni siquiera lo hubiese notado, hitsugaya avanzo y abrió la puerta y avanzo por la fila hasta llegar a donde rukia y hinamori estaban.

-Perdón, me quede dormido – dijo como si fuese a funcionar

-Ah buenos di..- se callo al ver como venia – que te paso hitsugaya-kun!

-Fui a comprar algo después de dejarte y me han asaltado – dijo como si nada y se fue a sentar a su asiento

-Pero estas bien? - se giro preocupada

-No es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse

-Pero..

-Hinamori! Esta bien – se giro hacia la ventana

-Esta bien, perdón por insistir – volvió a su lugar

**x-x-x**

La ultima hora de clase llego y para colmo de todos era de nuevo Educacion Fisica y todos saben que es lo que significa...

-Oye Hitsugaya es mejor que te escondas – se dirigió rukia a el

-¿Por que? - dijo como si no supiera nada

-Parece que no le quedo del todo claro – murmuro para si

Los tres se dirigieron fuera del salón en camino al gimnasio pero entonces hinamori hablo

-Ahhh lo olvide!! tengo que ir con Nanao-san antes de irme me adelantare y nos vemos en el gimnasio

-Claro – dijo rukia viendo como esta se iba – bueno vamos

-Si...

Al llegar al gimnasio vieron algo muy extraño otro letrero que decía cerrado pero al final de este se veia una nota al parecer la habían agregado

"_todos los alumnos dirigirse a la cancha fuera de la escuela ahi se les impartira la clase"_

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- dijo rukia en shock e incluso algo temblorosa

-Que pasa? - dijo como si nada rukia

-E..e..es que Kenpachi nunca a hecho algo parecido dijo que el gimnasio era donde siempre serian sus clases, sin mencionar que muy descaradamente dijo que si el director veia sus clases desde la ventana su trabajo peligraría, pero que rayos esta pasando!

-No se...

-C..como sea sera mejor ir ahí

**x-x-x**

-Donde estará ese loca de Kenpachi – miraba rukia solo viendo a los de su salón

-Ah tu! - dijo llamando la atención de rukia

-HOOOLAAAAAAAA A TODOS!! - llego la profesora de calculo matsumoto con un muy "ajustado" uniforme deportivo

-Matsumoto sensei!! - se acerco rukia – que hace aquí? Y con esas ropas?

-Pues soy la profesora sustituta de educación física

Se escucho un gran "EHHHHHH" en todo el grupo

-Donde esta Kenpachi – pregunto hitsugaya

-Ah no esta hoy dijo algo de reclamar que no había educación física en la universidad o algo así...

-Pobre de Ichigo – dijo rukia nerviosa

-En fin ya que es la ultima clase los dejare ir antes pero salgan despacio por que si se van todos en grupo tendré problemas y no queremos eso o si? - les guiño un ojo

-Eso es lo que debería decir una profesora.. - se quejo hitsugaya

-Bien a los que quieran permanecer aquí por mi no hay problema aquí hay muchas cosas por si acaso quieren jugar

Todos los alumnos se fueron menos Rukia y Hitsugaya que se quedaron ahí, matsumoto no pudo evitar ver el estado de "su alumno preferido" y se acerco

-Etoo que te a pasado hitsugaya-san?

-Me asaltaron al salir de una tienda

-Mmm ya veo – se giro – pero creo que deberías confiar mas en los demás – se fue caminando

-¿Confiar en los demás? A que se refería hitsugaya lo dice como si nos mintieras o algo parecido – sonrió un poco

pero luego se encontró con el rostro melancólico del peliblanco

– acaso nos has mentido? - este guardo silencio y no dijo nada

-No se que te pasa, pero somos amigos así que deberías confiar un poco mas en nosotros

-Sabes el motivo por el cual hinamori es constantemente perseguida? - dijo llendo al grano

-Eh?

-Al parecer ella no es alguien común ya que ha tenido problemas frecuentes

-Bueno... no sabría decirte con claridad, pero que tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta

-Ayer unos tipos me golpearon pero no fue con la intención de robarme

Este hizo una pausa esperando que rukia reaccionara sin ver que alguien se acercaba

-Que has dicho a que te refieres con eso?

-Los tipos esos me dijeron antes de golpearme que me alejara de hinamori si no quería salir herido...

Detras de ellos se encontraba hinamori que se quedo sin habla y comenzó a retorcer poco a poco al grado de terminar huyendo de ahí

-Pero por que no nos dijiste eso antes!!

-Como les diría algo así!! como crees que hinamori reaccionaria a todo esto! - grito molesto

Rukia se quedo callada y comprobó de nuevo lo mucho que estimaba a hinamori no dijo nada acerca de lo que le hicieron con tal de no preocuparía?

**X-x-x**

Hinamori corría por los pasillos lo único que quería hacer era irse de ahí ¿Por que no le había dicho nada? Eso no era lo único que le molestaba, lo que mas le molestaba era que todo era nuevamente por su culpa, de nuevo habían lastimado a alguien importante para ella por quererla proteger.. abrió la puerta del salón y rompió en llanto ahí, fue a su asiento y lloro desconsoladamente, la hora de salir se acercaba y pronto vendría toda la clase por sus cosas era mejor irse de ahí, alguien entro y esta comenzó a secarse las lagrimas tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir pero la persona que recién entro la llamo

-Hinamori

-Ah lo siento Karin-chan tengo que irme se giro sonriendo como siempre pero con los ojos bastante irritados haciendo notar que estaba llorando

-Hinamori tu... - se acerco un poco pero hinamori se giro y oculto su rostro con su cabello

-Lo siento me tengo que ir -salio de ahí dejando a karin sola en el salón

al salir de la escuela saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a rukia

"_tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa y mi madre mando a alguien para recogerme asi que nos veremos mañana dile a hitsugaya-kun que no sera necesario que me acompañe nos vemos" _

_Hinamori_

_**x-x-x**_

Rukia abrió su teléfono y vio el mensaje – que rayos le pasa? - dijo mientras hitsugaya se quedo sin comprender

-Que ocurre?

-Ah parece vinieron a por hinamori y me dijo que te dijera que no se iría contigo hoy

-Ya veo..

-Que extraño no es muy usual que vengan por ella.. supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

**X-x-x**

Al llegar a casa se dirigía a su cuarto pero su madre la llamo

-Momo~ la comida ya esta lista así que siéntate

-Lo siento mama~ pero tengo muchos deberes y necesito terminarlos ademas no tengo mucha hambre, así que después comeré

Subió las escaleras y tan solo se escucho el cerrar de la puerta, tiro su mochila y se tiro en la cama y comenzaron a brotar de nuevo las lagrimas sin querer comenzó a llorar mas y se asomo al balcón era mejor que su madre no la escuchara cerro la ventana y se sentó abrazando sus piernas ¿Que haría? No quería que nada malo le pasara ni a el ni a rukia, ichigo y los demás tampoco, al parecer les harían daño a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor...

-Si eso es, no tengo otra opción...

**x-x-x**

Los días pasaron y por mas que nadie se lo creyera las clases fueron normales incluso la cafetería abrió nuevamente pero hubo bastantes ejemplos de la clase de física con la profesora soifong, entre ellos un tiro en bungee,, y una catapulta que quien sabe de donde salio, pero no todo fue normal para rukia y hitsugaya ya que últimamente hinamori estaba muy cambiada, seria, distante, ida por así decirlo y también era la primera en irse a por lo que les había dicho su madre estaba llendo por ella o si no uno de sus amigos que trabajaba con ella era demasiado extraño, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que a como era de esperarse era el ultimo día de clases de la semana, solo restaba educación física de nuevo, despues de una larga hora y varias caídas entre uno que otro desmayado todos fueron por sus cosas en el salon entre el tumulto de gente que iba y venia no dejaban pasar a hinamori y sin mas remedio tuvo que esperar, al entrar se topo con quien menos queria hacerlo

-Hola – dijo hitsugaya viéndola seriamente

-Hola – dijo del mismo modo

-De nuevo iras..

-Si, mi madre me recogerá adiós – salio rápidamente de ahí

-Oye espera – intento detenerla pero esta ya se había ido – que rayos le pasara..

-Mmm parece que de nuevo paso.. - dijo una voz al fondo

-Eres tu Kurosaki – se giro hacia karin

-Dime karin

-Como digas pero a que te refieres?

-Eh? No lo sabes= no te han dicho lo de hinamori?

-Decirme que?

-Parece que alguien esta tras ellas me refiero a su madre ya que es bastante influyente y constantemente la asechan sin mencionar que quieres chantajerar a su madre con ella para que se retire, no se te hace raro que siempre este metida en grandes problemas?

-Pero por que esta así?

-Que no es obvio seguramente se entero de lo que te han hecho y seguro intenta alejarse de ustedes y aparte de la torpe de kuchiki para que no les hagan daño

-Eso no tendría sentido ella...

-No seas idiota! No me salgas con "ella no haría eso" te diré algo no eres el primero al que ella le hace algo así – lo vio serio

Este bajo la cabeza apretando los puños furioso y salio corriendo, mientras que karin sonreía para si

-No es bueno alejarse de las personas cuando puedes estar con ellas

Hitsugaya corrió a la entrada y se puso en camino a su casa pero se detuvo al verla sentada en una banca del parque bastante ida como lo había estado recientemente, se detuvo frente a ella algo agitado mientras que esta levanto la vista sorprendida y ahora que hacia..

-¿Con que vendrían por ti no?

-Ah hola Hitsugaya-kun – dijo como si nada

-Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer eso! -levanto la voz – cuando dejaras de preocuparte cuando te he dicho que no lo hagas

-D...de que me hablas

-Lo se, que nos has estado evadiendo por que sabes que fue lo que me paso

-Yo... - se giro hacia otro lado

-Este se agacho para verla de frente -no tienes por que hacerlo estaremos bien

-Pero! - comenzó a derramar lagrimas – por mi culpa te paso eso y no quiero que te hagan daño no de nuevo si te pasara algo yo... yo..

El la tomo por el mentón y la vio fijamente – no te preocupes, no fue mucho lo que me hicieron ya estoy bien ahora, así que no te sigas culpando oíste.

-Si... - dijo aun sin parar de llorar

-Vamos ya deja de llorar – le quito una lagrima con su mano – a lo cual esta se detuvo de inmediato y se sonrojo levemente sin querer habían quedado demasiado cerca el uno del otro

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun

Sin darse cuenta el peliblanco se acerco a ella acariciando su mejilla delicadamente acercándose cada vez mas a ella, Hinamori se dejo llevar igualmente quedando cada vez mas cerca...

-(que estoy.. por que voy a... no sera que a mi.... Hitsugaya-kun me...)

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Dejen Reviews..**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos perdón por no actualizar lo que hace el ser otaku me puse a ver D-Gray-man bueno a continuarlo que lo deje por ahi del 25 y me envicie y lo termine en 3 días jaja y eso que son 103 capítulos ademas entre otras cosas que me desanimaron mucho pero bueno el anime es muy buena cura pero no fu suficiente y seguir con Hayate no Gotoku que tambien ya lo acabe pff en fin no estoy aquí para platicar de mi vicio nos vemos en predicciones cuidarse gracias por el apoyo :D**

**

* * *

**

**++Extra++**

**Shiro-chappy time**

**Actuación especial de... bueno no se si sea aparición especial o si lo es bueno la cuenta es de ambas pero... o como sea es actuación especial y punto.**

**

* * *

**

**Shiro's part: Muy bien y ahora tenemos a nada mas y nada menos que... un momento a quien tenemos hoy chappy?**

**Chappy: A nadie T-T**

**Shiro's part: pero como es eso posible que paso con todos**

**Chappy: no están disponibles..**

**Shiro's part: Por que!!**

**Chappy: tu alejas a todos!!!**

**Shiro's part: atashi? :D pero si yo no hago nada**

**Chappy: si claro ¬¬**

**Shiro's part: debe haber alguien [saca una lista sabe dios de donde]**

**Chappy: no lo creo...**

**Shiro's part: haber donde esta ichigo**

**Chappy: se reuso a venir por que se los diste a xxDanchappyxx y a friky-wolfy**

**Shiro's part: ya veo y xxDanchappy y Friky-wolfy?**

**Chappy: están siendo perseguidas por rukia y por hinamori**

**Shiro's part: de nuevo!! **

**Chappy: si al parecer las encontraron después de un capitulo del fic y fueron tras ellas por cierto friky-wolfy quiere que le pagues extensiones por que hinamori la dejo con menos cabello**

**Shiro's part: luego discutimos eso ¬¬ bueno bueno y que con los personajes secundarios?**

**Chappy: bueno kira esta trabajando y hisagui huye de las fan girls 1,2 y 4, matsumoto busca la forma de que cambien el uniforme deportivo por que es muy poco femenino y byakuya esta en su etapa de "ser o no ser"**

**Shiro's part: ser o no ser?**

**Chappy: si quiere ver si va a ser o no asesino de fresas...**

**Shiro's part: Mmmm entonces no hay nadie interesante que aburrido... T_T**

**Chappy: tu tienes la culpa**

**Shiro's part: como sea quieres comer fresas con chocolate? Pero te las suspenderé si te pones como la otra vez**

**Chappy: pero yo no hice nada ¬¬**

**Shiro's part: claro en fin vamos**

**Chappy: Ichigo [cara kawai]**

**Shiro's part: eh el cabeza de diente de león donde?!**

**Chappy: no me refieron a que ichigo también es fresa ¬¬**

**Shiro's part: ok... en fin mientras nosotras nos vamos a comer dejen sus comentarios opiniones y nos vemos luego :D**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai.... Onegai....**

**P.D no estoy desesperada xD**


	8. Reencuentro

**Aquí de nuevo actualizando gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz :) bueno mejor no los hago esperar aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de Love Hina...mori

* * *

**

Se acercaban lentamente el uno con el otro hasta que ambos se unieron en un suave y delicado beso el cual continuo con del mismo modo hasta que uno de los dos se separo bruscamente después de eso

-L..lo siento Hitsugaya-kun debo irme – salio deprisa la pelinegra

-Hinamori! - le grito una vez esta se alejo que había hecho tal vez se sorprendió con lo que hizo pero aun así tal vez aunque fuese solo su imaginación sintió que fue correspondido...

La chica seguía a paso veloz su camino a su casa entro y subió rápidamente sin siquiera decir "ya llegue" como usualmente lo hacia su madre se asomo para darle la bienvenida pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpida con el portazo del cuarto de esta, angustiada por eso subió las escaleras temiendo le hubiese ocurrido algo ya que usualmente ella no era así.

-¿Pasa algo Momo? - dijo tocando la puerta mientras esperaba respuesta de la otra

-No, tan solo tenia que comenzar mis deberes – dijo sin emoción alguna

-¿Segura? - insistía

-Si, después bajo a comer así que adelantarte y hazlo tu por favor...

-Claro, no te presiones mucho si me necesitas estaré abajo

-Esta bien....gracias...

Unohana bajo no muy convencida pero le quedaba de consuelo que al parecer no era algo "grave" por así decirlo tal vez algo de otro tipo si era eso era mejor que ella encontrara la solución, arriba Hinamori permanecía tirada en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo

-¿Ahora que? - dijo en un débil susurro

Era normal ¿no? Aun así que era esa sensación extraña cuando estaba con el si se lo decía a cualquiera la tomarían por rara, se incorporo y salio al balcón a tomar aire ya estaba atardeciendo y se recargo en este y lo vio fijamente era una extraña sensación cálida cada vez que hacia eso de hecho era "nostálgico" aunque sonase como anciana, aunque incluso ellos recordaban el por que eso les traía recuerdo le irritaba un poco el pensar el por que, así que mejor intentaba dejar su mente en blanco y seguir observando, menos mal era un vecindario tranquilo escucho unos ruidos y se giro para ver de donde provenía y vio a su "amigo" quien se subía al techo ¿que eso no era peligroso? Bueno ahora ya no le sorprendía nada de el en todos los aspectos.

-¿Que hará ahí? - se quedo viendo para ver que hacia exactamente lo mismo que ella

Hitsugaya sintió que lo observaban algo que no le agradaba mucho y se giro a ver que era hinamori se oculto casi inmediatamente esperando no la hubiese visto

-No me vio – dijo prácticamente de rodillas en el suelo – Un momento ¿Por que me oculte? Ahhh por que tuvo que pasar eso!! ahora que haré... - otro ruido la saco de sus pensamientos en voz alta mas bien una voz

-¿De nuevo hablando sola Hinamori? - grito la voz desde abajo

Se puso en pie no creyendo lo que escucho esa voz... era.. no podía ser posible

-¡Abarai-kun! - se asomo gritando igualmente

Esto llamo la atención de hitsugaya y con cuidado se puso en pie

-¿Hinamori? ¿A quien le habla? - dirigió su vista al frente de su casa viendo a un extraño tipo de cabello rojo largo rojo recogido en una cola - ¿Y ese raro con cabeza de piña? ¿Quien podrá ser?

Hinamori no podía creérselo el estaba ahí sin dudar salio de su cuarto y bajo a toda prisa topándose con su mama

-¿Momo? ¿A donde vas?

-¡A..a.. abarai-kun esta aquí! - dijo saliendo rápidamente

Unohana solo sonrió al parecer se había alegrado de nuevo, mientras esta salio a toda prisa casi corriendo, renji abría la reja y entraba mientras esta se detuvo justo frente a el con una gran sonrisa, seguía sin nada que decir mas bien si tenia el problema era que no sabia que decir primero había desaparecido de la nada hace 1 año y medio para ser preciso un poco después de que entrara en el instituto seguía sin decir nada mientras este la veia con su típica mirada desafiante que mas bien era su cara habitual

-¿Que pasa? Te comió la lengua el ratón – la abrazo de la cabeza y comenzó a despeinarla

-A..abarai-kun eso duele – se quejo divertida – me alegra verte... - dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada

-Por que esa forma de decirlo – hizo un puño con la mano y la despeino con mas fuerza

-Ahhh duele abarai-kun duele!! - movía los brazos a todos lados

Este la soltó mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello

-Que me tendrás aquí fuera todo el día o que – dijo directamente

-Ahh lo siento pasa por favor, estoy seguro que mama se alegrara de verte – ambos entraron a la casa

Hitsugaya seguía ahí, con el semblante ensombrecido

-Un amigo eh? - susurro para después bajar de ahí

x-x-x

-Vaya has crecido mucho Abarai-san incluso has superado a momo – dijo Unohana

-Vamos, vamos no exagere lo que pasa es que Hinamori se encogió – dijo mirándola desafiante

-Abarai-kun!!- se quejo la chica – Cambiando de tema ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Ahh bueno uno perdido en el sendero de la vida

-Je je no ya enserio donde estuviste – dijo un poco molesta con la broma del pelirrojo

-Bueno buscando mi lugar en la vida y que es lo que iba a hacer de ella

-Oh así que en otras palabras ¿Buscabas trabajo? - sonrió Unohana

-Por que no dijiste eso desde el principio en lugar de salir con tantas metáforas

-Que importa eso es tu culpa por no entender – se giro rojo no sonaba nada agradable decir que se fue a buscar un trabajo

-Y a que te dedicas ahora Abarai-san?

-Oficial Abarai por favor – sonrió satisfecho

-Queeee!!!! - se levanto hinamori sorprendida

-Vaya así que ahora trabajas con la policía que gran sorpresa ¿no es así Momo?

-Si

-Ja! A que estas impactada con mi trabajo no Hinamori?

-Si.... ahora le dejan la seguridad de las personas a cualquiera – dijo sonriente

-Que has dicho!! no te burles de mi niñata – la volvió a despeinara

-Ahh deja de hacer eso abarai-kun

-Como sea no soy policía cualquiera me mandan a investigar casos y me dijeron que me diera una vuelta por karakura así que aproveche y vine a verlas

-Ehhh y que te mandaron a investigar

-Tsk... no te lo diré es secreto – dijo sonriente

-Entonces por que nos has dicho tan solo me dejaste curiosidad – dijo irritada

-Vaya, te has hecho una persona maravillosa Abarai-san – se puso en pie – bueno tengo aun unas cosas que hacer así que los dejare para que conversen

-Claro, gracias Unohana-san

Ambos continuaron hablando de lo que habían hecho en estos casi tres años hasta que llego una pregunta que le hizo recordar todo a Hinamori.

-Y bien tan solo me dices de tus maestros, los cuales aun son igual de raros que a cuando estaba ahí pero que ha sido de ti ya tienes novio – le dio un codazo a la chic

Esta se puso completamente roja y se puso completamente rígida y fijo su vista al suelo lo cual noto enseguida y continuo con el tema

-Ohh lo tienes? - fingió una sonrisa de algún modo no le agradaba la idea para el siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña y aunque no estuviese en contacto con ella siempre se preguntaba si estaría bien

-Bueno no, no tengo pero hoy...

-Hoy que? - dijo curioso pero irritado a la vez

-Bueno un "amigo" que es nuevo...

-¿Si?

-M...m..me ha besado – hablo al final aun mas roja que nada

-Ya veo.... - hizo puños las manos tratando de controlarse – ¿Y tu estuviste de acuerdo?

-Bueno, no lo se me beso de repente de camino a casa y entonces me fui de ahí

-¡Que! Entonces ¿lo hizo en contra de tu voluntad? Un momento de camino a casa ¿Por que te acompaño? Mas bien ¡¿Por que se lo permitiste?!

-Ammm es que vive en la calle de al lado al fondo – lo vio nerviosa

-¡Que! - se levanto – ahora mismo le iré a pedir una explicación a ese mocoso

-No, no calmate abarai-kun no fue la gran cosa

-Como que no lo fue que le sucede no puede ir por ahí haciendo eso quien se cree

-Lo dices como si fuese algún tipo de mujeriego...

-Ja todos los hombres de hoy son unos infieles

-Etoo tu eres hombre abarai-kun

-Me refiero a los de tu edad

-¿Entonces tu lo eras?

-¡Que no me refiero a eso!

-Bueno, pero ya tranquilizate yo... bueno veré que hago

-¿Segura? Que si no... - hizo señas con las manos dándole a entender que lo golpearía si fuera necesario

-No esta bien – dijo nerviosa

-Como sea ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor vete a dormir yo me iré pero me despediré de tu mama antes

-ahh claro quieres que...

-No esta bien conozco tu casa así que yo iré tu vete a dormir o volverás a quedarte dormida como siempre

-Ah! - iba a quejarse pero era cierto se volvería a quedar dormida

-Bueno espero verte pronto

-Claro me tendrás aquí por un buen rato, así que no te sorprenda si aparezco de la nada

-Eso me asusta un poco... esta bien buenas noches Abarai-kun

-Buenas noches Hinamori

La chica se fue subiendo las escaleras mientras este se quedo en la sala

-Se ha ido – dijo mientras que Unohana salio de una habitación

-¿Vaya sabias que estaba aquí?

-Si, usted no es de las que deja a su hija sola con un hombre y aunque fuese un amigo, es muy rara la vez

-Vaya me haces sonar como una madre sobreprotectora

-No era mi intención – sonrió

-Así que... me imagino que estamos involucradas en tu trabajo o me equivoco?

-Usted siempre tan intuitiva Unohana-san así es es algo referente con usted por lo que Hinamori también esta involucrada

-De que trata?

-Bueno es con respecto a su posición en su trabajo, al parecer alguien esta detrás de su puesto, pero no anda en cosas muy honestas para ganarse ese trabajo, hemos estado investigando ya que los fondos de los hospitales han bajado como se habrá dado cuenta y no es precisamente que los utilizáramos si no que alguien los ha estado hurtando.

-Me entere de un rumor así pero no creí que fuese cierto

-Como sea, lo que temo es por su seguridad no, mas bien por la de Hinamori ya que usted tiene su propia seguridad pero ella esta desprotegida y seria blanco fácil

-Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo exaltada

-Lo se no sabemos que planean...

-Que puedo hacer... ¿deberíamos mudarnos?

-No, creo que sea prudente ademas las seguirían y seria mas complicado ya que estarían en un lugar desconocido, por ahora es mejor que permanezcan así yo cuidare de Hinamori para eso estoy aquí pedí este trabajo por esa razón.

Hinamori bajaba las escaleras olvido unos libros abajo y era mejor ir por ellos, se detuvo ya que escucho que Renji aun estaba aquí y hablando con su mama, sus ojos se abrieron al escucharlo decir "no fui capaz de seguirla protegiendo desde esa vez" aun lo recordaba... esa horrible noche en la que sintió que perdería a su amigo.

-No te tortures con eso, estoy en deuda contigo por protegerla desde que estaba en la secundaria, ella siempre ha intentado mostrarse fuerte ante los demás ya que no ha querido causarme problemas incluso aunque no creciese con su padre ella ha sido así..

Hinamori aun se encontraba ahí no creyendo lo que escuchaba su madre hablando de su padre tan fácilmente logro notar en su voz que lo hacia de manera normal mientras que cuando ella lo mencionaba por error su rostro se entristecía ¿Por que? Que rayos sucedía acaso ¿le ocultaban algo?

-Bueno eso es todo por ahora tengo que irme -se puso en pie – Gracias por recibirme que pase buenas noches Unohana-san estaré aquí un largo tiempo así que si necesita algo tan solo pidamelo

Hinamori subió las escaleras y salio de ahí era mejor que no la vieran

-No pasa nada, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, tan solo te encargo nuevamente a Momo – hizo una reverencia

-No es necesario eso haré no se preocupe

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente hinamori despertó mas temprano y arreglo sus cosas tomo su desayuno y se disponía a salir cuando le llamo unohana

-¿Eh? Te vas tan pronto momo

-Si! - tengo unas cosas que hacer asi que me voy – dijo saliendo

-Vaya, que extraña esta últimamente...

Cosas que hacer... ni siquiera ella se lo creía pero no podía decirle "me voy por que no quiero toparme con el que me beso" vaya cobarde había resultado después de que ayer le dijo a renji que lo arreglaría ella

-No tengo remedio... - susurro

Paso por la calle donde este vivía y para colmo el estaba saliendo de ahí, apresuro el paso y termino corriendo a toda prisa, este se giro y vio a la chica alejarse de ahí rápidamente, era obvio que era por el lo mas seguro es que no quisiera ni verlo, pero ni el sabia por que había hecho eso de la nada, al parecer se había enamorado de ella aunque tenían muy poco de haberse conocido tenia algo que hacia que su corazón se sintiese en armonía, algo que lo animaba por mas malhumorado que estuviera..

-Hinamori... - dijo en un pequeño susurro

La chica llego sin aliento al instituto y entro al salón de clases y dejo sus cosas que hacia aun faltaba para entrar pero si se quedaba ahí entraría en cualquier momento..

-¡El salón de música! - dijo saliendo de ahí

Karin se encontraba ahí viendo como esta salia corriendo en su rostro no expresaba nada mas que esa usual cara de no me importa nada... aun así quería saber que le pasaba y por que se iba, bueno mejor no se metía en lo que no le importaba...

Hitsugaya llego poco después de que esta saliera también agitado pero solo vio las cosas de ella en su lugar pero no había señales Hinamori... a quien le preguntaba.. rukia aun no llegaba y no le hablaba a nadie del salón solo le quedaba una opción

-Has visto a Hinamori? - se dirigió a Karin

-Si, dejo sus cosas y se fue hace un momento

-Sabes a donde, te dijo algo?

-No, no dijo nada

-Tsk... - salio de ahí corriendo

-Mmmm así que algo paso... - dijo un tanto interesada en el asunto

El timbre sonó y todos entraron Hitsugaya entro pero aun no estaba ahí, justo detrás venia el maestro y Hinamori tras el sentándose en su lugar y no podía decir nada después de eso intento esperar el final de la clase pero para colmo todo el maldito día fue "el que termine puede salir" y casualmente ella terminaba incluso antes que el, la ultima clase llego y hinamori salio rápidamente de ahí

-Maldita sea a buena hora se le ocurrió faltar a Kuchiki – salio tras ella

Hinamori iba a paso apresurado a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrad cuando escucho la llamaron

-Hinamori! - grito Hitsugaya

Que hacia.. el era mas rápido que ella era cuestión de tiempo para que la alcanzara, como si sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas frente a ella se detuvo una motocicleta y un sujeto que se giro a verla

-¿Te llevo? - dijo quitándose el casco

-¡¿A..?!

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_**Reviews onegai :)**_

_Que les parece? Extraño lo se ahora el protagonismo se lo llevo renji alias piña policía xD bueno espero sus comentario snif me deprimí por que en el otro fic en el nuevo capitulo casi no tuve reviews pero bueno la vida sigue y la desgraciada escuela también por lo que tengo que aprovechar... nos vemos espero en serio les gustara u.u_

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

_(Shiro's part)

* * *

_

**Extra...**

_**Shiro-chappy time

* * *

**_

**Hoy presentamos**_** "el rescate de Hisagui-san..."**_

**Shiro-chappy: Bien vamos**

**Hyorinmaru: Por que tengo que ir...**

**Shiro-chappy: Aprovecha que el relleno no durara mas de 9 capítulos**

**Hyorinmaru: Esta bien T_T**

**Shiro-chappy: Voy a entrar! **

**Hyorinamru: Pero si ya estamos dentro**

**Shiro-chappy: Dejame disfrutar que es lo mas cerca que estaré de ser agente del FBI**

**Hyorinmaru: lo que digas...**

**Shiro-chappy: rayos que le están haciendo... - se asoma por la puerta**

**Hyorinmaru: que harás...**

**Shiro-chappy: ju ju no me subestimes**

**Hyorinmaru: insisto que harás**

**Shiro-chappy: saca algo de su mochila - bwajaja **

**Hyorinmaru: No es posible!!**

**Shiro-chappy: lo es... - lo arroja dentro de la habitación y se escucha escándalo que pronto se detiene ****–**** listo vamos Hyorinamru kawai**

**Hyorinmaru: quita ese "kawai" por favor**

**Shiro-chappy: esta bien... - ambos entrar y ven a las fans peleando entre si y encuentran a hisagui y lo desatan**

**Hisagui: creí que moriría y estaría en favor al yaoi ****–**** dice aliviado**

**Shiro-chappy: no te preocupes vine a salvarte no te dejaría en manos de esas desquiciadas**

**Hyorinmaru: solo por que ya no tienes personajes **

**Shiro-chappy: calla Hyo-kun**

**Hyorinmaru: me has vuelto a cambiar el nombre dime Hyorinmaru maldita sea!**

**Hisagui: pero como le hiciste para que se pelearan entre si**

**Shiro-chappy: les arroje el ultimo volumen del manga de bleach y también unos doujinshi yaoi que confisque por ahí**

**Hyorinmaru: como sea vamonos**

**Hisagui: si vamonos... **

**Hyorinamru y Shiro-chappy: por cierto ****–**** dicen al unisono**

**Hisagui: que?**

**Shiro-chappy: por que traes vestido**

**Hisagui: no quiero hablar de eso...

* * *

**

_**Reviews Onegai :D**_


	9. Mala idea

De todas la veces que creyó que el mundo lo detestaba esta fue la gota que había derramado el vaso en que clase de mundo una motocicleta se paraba justo frente a ella pidiéndole llevarla justo cuando iba a intentar aclarar las cosas!!

-Te llevo? - dijo el que al parecer no era extraño para hinamori

-¡¿Ahhh?!

-Necesitas irte no?

-Supongo... si

-Pues que esperas andando

-Si!

Se coloco la mochila en la espalda y de un salto subió a la motocicleta, en menos de lo que se espera ya se habían ido

-Maldición, que aquí nada tiene sentido – seguía en shock aunque aun mas irritado

**x-x-x**

Después de andar un buen rato se detuvieron frente a un restaurante esta bajo un tanto temblorosa, era la primera vez que andaba en motocicleta y debía admitir que no fue del todo agradable

-Jaja tu primera vez en motocicleta

-Si – dijo aun tambaleándose

-Te acostumbraras con los días

-Como que me acostumbrare?

-Claro, Abarai me pidió que te llevara a donde quisieras cuando el no pudiese estar cerca

-Ehhh pero por que y ademas por que le haces caso a Abarai-kun, Hisagui-san

-Bueno pues – se rasca la cabeza, siendo mi jefe no tengo opciones...

-Ehhh eso significa

-Si también soy policía..

Que rayos? Había dicho policía es que ahora tokyo estaba tan escaso de personal policíaco? A saber o tal vez estaba de moda ser policía ella que sabia

-Ya veo – dijo controlándose – pero que no tienes cosas que hacer?

-No, mucho ahora mi única orden es estar a tu dispocion, así que a donde desea ir señorita – dijo en tono como si hinamori fuese su superior

-No hagas eso – su cara se torno molesta – pues vamos a mi casa, asi tal vez podamos hablar.. - sin darse cuenta su estomago gruño sonrojándose después de esto

-Jaja que te parece si comemos aquí primero yo invito

-Ah claro...

**x-x-x**

Después de comer ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Gracias por la comida – añadió Hinamori

-¿Y bien?

-¿Que cosa? - dijo extrañada metras tomaba un poco de agua

-¿Te peleaste con tu novio? – sonrió maliciosamente

Por poco le escupe en la cara pero solo comenzó a toser – Q..q..que dices Hisagi-san el no es mi novio es solo un amigo mio

-¿Y por que huías de el? - la vio fijamente

-Emmm bueno ahh eso no te interesa – espeto enojada es que acaso todos tenían que meterse en el asunto

-Calma, calma solo tenia curiosidad

-Ah lo siento pero es que no quiero hablar de eso por ahora – se giro un poco triste

-Mmmm como quieras

**x-x-x**

Al salir del restaurante iban en camino a casa de Hinamori estaban un tanto alejado de su casa pero aun así seguían a la misma velocidad sin darse cuenta pasaron demasiado cerca de una persona que llevaba unas cosas y debido a la impresión las tiro al suelo

-Ten mas cuidado idiota! - grito furiosa

El joven dio un giro inesperado y freno lo cual sorprendió a la persona que apenas recogía las cosas pero sonrió al escuchar una voz familiar

-¿Matsumoto-sensei esta bien? - dijo bajando de la motocicleta y acercándose a matsumoto

-Ah Hinamori-chan que sorpresa verte por aquí – continuo recogiendo las cosas – si no te preocupes estoy bien pero ¿Que haces en una motocicleta? Es peligroso ir así y sin siquiera un casco

-Lo siento mucho señora – se acerco Hisagui a toda prisa quitándose el casco

-Señorita! Maleducado – se puso en pie molesta

Este se quedo observándola un momento casi embobado hasta que fue sacado de su trance cuando esta se le puso en frente

-OYE! Contesta cuando te están hablando rayos esta gente de hoy que irrespetuosa es

-AHH lo siento mucho – hizo una reverencia

-Hisagui-san? - lo vio sorprendida que rayos le pasaba

-Vaya, te lo paso solo por que conoces a hinamori-chan – tomo el resto de sus cosas

-Por cierto que hace por aquí – la vio curiosa

-Mmm mi casa esta a dos cuadras de la escuela y vine a hacer unas compras ya que no me queda mucho tiempo ¿Y tu?

-Ahh vivo en aquella dirección – señalo con su mano

-Vaya un dia de estos te visitare, o si no ven cuando quieras – sonrió - bueno nos vemos tengo que preparar la cena – dijo alejándose

-Vaya me alegra que viva por aquí, en realidad es una persona agradable, por cierto Hisagui-san hasta cuando seguirás haciendo reverencia

-Que yo no, lo siento no volverá a pasar señori... - vio a todos lado pero ya no estaba – eh? A donde se fue?

-Se acaba de ir – lo vio divertida

-Ja bien bueno vamonos – se puso el casco algo rojo

-Si...

**x-x-x**

Después del encuentro con la voluptuosa mujer al fin llegaron a su casa

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No, tengo que irme tengo algunos asuntos quieres que mañana te recoja?

-No, yo voy con... -se quedo seria un momento por un momento lo olvido era cierto se la paso todo el día evitándolo, acaso iba a continuar de esa manera? No podía hacerlo aunque pasara algo o no entre ellos el seguía siendo alguien importante en su vida

-Hinamori? - la vio preocupado de repente se había cayado y ahora estaba un poco ida

-Eh? Ah no estaré bien no te preocupes por mi yo iré a la escuela

-De acuerdo, pero te recogeré igualmente si no es como si estuviese dejando mi trabajo a un lado

-Si -sonrió – nos vemos mañana

-Claro – se coloco el casco de nuevo y se fue

**x-x-x**

Después de una comida "normal" o por lo menos eso aparento subió a su cuarto como siempre

-Tengo que hablarle, tengo que hablarle – se repetía para si misma con su móvil en su mano -ahhh no puedo lo tiro al frente de la cama mientras sujetaba sus piernas con sus manos, de repente el celular comenzó a sonar se acerco poco a poco para ver que era el – ¡Que! ¿Hitsugaya-kun? ¿Por que?

Por que se hacia la tonta lo evito todo el dia y salio de la nada de esa forma tan "peculiar" era obvio que era para eso, pero contestaba o no lo hacia acercaba su mano temblorosa pero luego la quitaba del mismo modo

-No puedo... que le diré – después de varias llamadas termino por apagar su celular

**x-x-x**

Amaneció de nuevo, se despertó pesadamente a que hora se había dormido, no lo sabia pero aun así despertó temprano era mejor irse...

Después de hacer su típica rutina por la mañana salio a toda prisa, no era tarde pero tal vez el...

-Me evadirás de nuevo – se escucho una voz proveniente detrás de ella

Esta se giro sorprendida ¿desde cuando estaba ahí? - Yo....

-Lamento lo que hice, se que te tomo por sorpresa pero no quiero que sigas de esta forma, se que no piensas al igual que yo, así que tan solo olvidalo - se adelanto y siguió su camino para detenerse – Te lo pido... - dijo en tono melancólico para seguir su camino

Hinamori se quedo ahí, no entendía nada ¿Lo siento? Tal vez había sido un error pero aun así estaba ahí ese "se que no piensas al igual que yo", entonces si fue enserio por que tenia que ser tan confuso todo. Siguió su camino pesadamente después de esto se dirigió a la escuela

**x-x-x**

Al llegar Hitsugaya se encontraba viendo por la ventana, ella tomo su asiento pero este no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se quedo con la vista al frente sin decir nada hasta que entro una cara familiar

-Bueno días a todos – entro una feliz y alegre rukia

-Bueno días rukia – sonrió hinamori

-Bueno días Kuchiki – dijo el peliblanco aun sin ver a hinamori

Esta noto de inmediato una extraña admosfera alrededor de ambos... - ¿Me perdí de algo?

Tanto Hitsugaya como Hinamori siguieron en silencio cada quien pensando en algo pero algo en lo que concordaban era el querer responderle "si supieras" a la pelinegra

-No, nada Rukia – por cierto por que no asististe ayer?

-Bueno me enferme y no pude venir

-¿Estas bien? ¿No necesitas descansar mas? - dijo muy preocupada

-Calmate, calmate no se nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes – intento parecer animada

-Esta bien... - se tranquilizo

El peliblanco se quedo sin entender nada por que esa reacción todo mundo podía enfermarse alguna ve o no?

**X-x-x**

De nuevo las clases pasaron hasta que llego la ultima hora y todos prácticamente estaban recogiendo sus cosas

-Que harás hoy Hinamori – dijo rukia

-No lo se pero...

Sin poder completar lo dicho la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN! -entro la profesora de biología

-Yo... yoruichi- sensei – dijeron todos los alumnos al unisono

-Que pasa, si saben perfectamente que su ultima clase es conmigo

-Pero si usted nunca viene – dijo un valiente del salón

-Y eso que su deber como alumnos de instituto responsables es el estar aquí

-Y el suyo es asistir – susurro rukia

-Bueno tomen asiento

-Si... - dijeron todos pesadamente

-Bueno, bueno les tengo un trabajo en equipo para que socialicen y se conozcan mejor

Era el colmo si la única que no los conocía era ella, que clase de persona no conocería a sus compañeros después de varias semanas...

-Y para romper el hielo yo e hecho los equipos que están en una lista fuera de esta puerta has varias copias para que no se amontonen

-Ehhhhh!!!! - dijeron molestos

-Bien los detalles están también en la lista nos vemos – salio de salón

Todos se pusieron en pie ¿Acaso solo vino a dejar esa tarea? Todos guardaron sus cosas molestos habían sacado sus cosas para nada de poco a poco fueron revisando la lista hasta que Hitsugaya se acerco a una de ellas para ver a donde lo habian mandado... reviso la lista buscando su nombre hasta que lo encontró

_**Hitsugaya Toshiro – Kurosaki Karin**_

-Ah me ha tocado con Kurosaki – dijo en tono neutro

-Te dije que me llamaras Karin – apareció de la nada – parece que haremos equipo Toshiro

-Y yo te digo que no me llames por mi nombre

-Como digas Toshiro

-Eres igual a tu hermano – dijo molesto – de que es la tarea... - reviso una vez mas para encontrarse con los siguiente

"investiguen acerca de una enfermedad en la cual participen las amibas, indicar síntomas, causas y lo que lo ocasiona con un mínimo de 10 cuartillas"

-Que aburrido – añadió Karin

-Si

-Para cuando es... - pregunto curiosa

-Revisare.... - siguió leyendo pero abrió los ojos sorprendido con lo siguiente

"El trabajo se entregara el día de mañana con los datos respectivos incluyendo una conclusión, debe ser un resumen no se permite la informacion que tan solo es copeada, se le anulara el trabajo si esto pasa"

-Mañana!! - grito molesta Karin

-Primero no viene y ahora nos deja un trabajo de un dia para otro...

-Bueno, lo mejor es ir a mi casa si te parece – dijo karin

-Si, esta bien por mi

-Bien nos vemos – salio corriendo

Este no dijo nada en absoluto y revisaba las listas

- NO LO PERMITIRE!!! - dijo una furiosa rukia no muy lejos de ahí

-Calmate Rukia estas haciendo demasiado alboroto – intento tranquilizarla Hinamori

-¿Que ocurre ?– se acerco Hitsugaya rápidamente

-Nada importante solo rukia exagero un poco

-No estoy exagerando, no permitiré que hagas tu trabajo con Kira!

-Que has dicho – reacciono bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo

-Tu también no pasara nada estaré bien solo tranquilícense!

-Pero!

-Hinamori-kun – dijo kira no muy lejos sonriendo haciendo señas con la mano

-Ah! Voy! - le respondió para girarse con sus amigos – tengo que irme o se hará tarde

-Pero! - dijo rukia pero esta ya se había ido

-Todo ira bien de todos modos, la madre de hinamori estará ahí

-Si supongo tienes razón...- guardaron silencio para escuchar algo que los dejo sorprendidos

"Entonces Hinamori-kun, ¿esta bien ir a mi casa?" "Claro Kira-kun si tienes cosas que hacer esta bien por mi"

-Queeeeeeeeee- dijeron juntos

-Lo único que faltaba... -dijo rukia

-Por mas que insistamos, ella no aceptara – dijo preocupado

-Si, ella es así tendremos que confiar que estará bien, ahora que lo pienso yo con quien haré equipo....

Reviso las listas dos veces pero no estaba ahí reviso cada una de las listas pero todas eran iguales no había nada en ellas...

-Que rayos donde estoy yo! - comenzó a gritar

-No lo estas?

-¡¿No puedes creerlo!? Tengo que hablar con esa profesora antes de que se vaya, nos veremos mañana Hitsugaya

-Claro – dijo quedándose ahora si completamente solo

**x-x-x**

Al llegar a donde los maestros se encontraban abrió la puerta lentamente pero fue sorprendida por detrás

-Rukia... - dijo una voz familiar

-Nii-sama – se giro sorprendida

-Que ocurre, sabes que tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no puedo llevarte a casa hoy

-Lo se nii-sama pero tenia que hablar con Yoruichi-sensei

-Entra supongo sigue aquí – le abrió la puerta

-Gracias Nii-sama

Al buscar por varios lados al fin se encontró con su objetivo se acerco aun irritada y se posiciono justo frente a ella

-Oh! Hola Kuchiki que pasa

-Bueno es que he revisado las listas pero no me encuentro ahí

Esta saco una copia de su bolsa para rectificar – vaya parece que es cierto bueno creo que te olvide ya que no somos un numero par de estudiantes

-Típico de ti el olvidar alumnos – se acerco byakuya

-Calma Byakuya, no me digas que sigues enojado conmigo por cuando olvide revisar tu examen y termine perdiéndolo

-Eso es cosa del pasado – dijo igualmente serio

-Como digas...bien que haremos mmm dejame pensar, pues lo siento pero no tendría a nadie mas con quien hicieras el trabajo ¿por que no pides ayuda? Pero a byakuya no por que el nunca entrego ese trabajo – dijo haciéndose la decepcionada de byakuya cuando no podía borrar su enorme sonrisa

-¿Pero que hago? -siguió confundida ignorando el hecho de la relación de esos dos

-Bueno... ah lo tengo conoces a ese Ichigo Kurosaki no es así?

A lo cual esta asintió

-Bien, el debe saber acerca del asunto sus trabajos siempre fueron excepcionales no me sorprende que ahora este estudiando medicina, puedes pedirle ayuda a el

-C...cla...claro, muchas gracias – se giro a byakuya – hoy tal vez llegue un poco tarde nii-sama pero estara en casa de los Kurosaki por si me necesitas – sin dejarlo contestar salio de ahí

**x-x-x**

Al llegar al frente de la escuela se quedo ahi esperando por su "transporte" mientras que el peliblanco la alcanzo

-Esperas a alguien? - dijo sorprendiéndola

-Ahh si Hitsugaya-kun – dijo nerviosa – Hisagui-kun me llevara con Kira-kun jeje

-Hisagui? - te refieres al extraño de la motocicleta

-Si

-De donde lo conoces

-Bueno antes iba en nuestro grupo pero de repente no apareció en los últimos dos cursos y no supe de el pero dice que ahora es policía

-Que no hay que se mayor de edad para ello

-De hecho lo es, era el mas grande pero perdió tiempo por que su familia se mudaba constantemente hasta que al fin permanecieron en Karakura

-Ya veo... - de repente vio a alguien – hablando de... - señalo al frente

-Ah hisagui-san

-Hola Hinamori nos vamos – se quito el casco

-Ah Hisagui-san, bueno si pero tengo que hacer un trabajo y quería ver si me llevarías aunque si es mucho molestia puedo ir yo

-No, te dije que me ordenaron que te llevara a donde quisieras

-Claro...

-Y donde esta la casa

-Etooo es, etooo a si son 10 cuadras hacia la derecha a y 5 a la izquierda es la segunda casa

-Claro sube, le tiro un casco

-Y esto

-Bueno la seguridad es primero – dijo como si en verdad se lo creyera

-No tendrá algo que ver esto con lo de ayer – comenzó a molestarlo

-Calla y vamonos

-Claro, claro como digas – subió para ver al peliblanco que acababa de ignorar, pero al contrario de ella el escucho todo – Me tengo que ir Hitsugaya-kun nos veremos mañana – sonrió para después ponerse el casco alejándose del lugar

-Ten cuidado... - dijo una vez los perdió de vista

**x-x-x**

Faltaba menos de dos cuadras para llegar cuando sonó un celular y Hisagui se detuvo

-Pasa algo

-Si, tengo un mensaje – abrió su celular para encontrarse con un mensaje

"Reportate rápido es urgente"

Comandante Abarai

-Esta todo bien Hisagui-san?

-Tengo que irme según la dirección la casa es haya enfrente si me llamas vender a recogerte

-Claro, te llamare pero si no lo hago no te preocupes

-Bien me voy – salio a toda velocidad

**x-x-x**

Al llegar a la dirección se quedo frente a la puerta y toco el timbre, espero un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio con cara de miedo

-Bienvenida Hinamori-kun -

**Continuara

* * *

**

_**Reviews por favor xD**_

_**Ohhhh que pasara bwajaja tenia pensado esto y queria verlo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo pero ya entrare a la escuela noooo bueno les dejo esto antes de que el estrés comience D: bueno tengo sorpresas de todos lados soy mejor que ichigo dando escusas para salirse de clases cuando tiene trabajo de shinigami xD jaja bueno creo que no soy la única como sea nos vemos dejen sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, de llevarse a mi muñeco de shiro-chan, de dejarme sin mis etooo cuantos son …..de mis 7 posters de bleach lo que sea ah y los comentarios bueno también xP jaja los quiere..**_

_**Shiro-chappy**_

_**(Shiro's part)**_

* * *

**_Extra_**

**_Shiro-chappy time_**

**_Hoy presentamos... "Reclutamiento gratis"_**

**Shiro's part: adios vacaciones D:**

**Chappy: calmate y haz un omake decente**

**Shiro's part: pero si esto no es un omake**

**Chappy: no lo es?**

**Shiro's part: bueno no lo se con claridad pero esta bien continuemos que sera lo ultimo antes de regresa a el lugar naranja fosforecente al que llamamos escuela**

**Chappy: pero si tiene un bonito color**

**Shiro's part: Lo dices por que es naranja ¬¬**

**Chappy: Si [cara de ida]**

**Shiro's part: igual lo es el vestido naranja fosforescente de nuestra profesora y no pones esa cara**

**Chappy: gracias por arruinarme el momento ¬¬**

**Shiro's part: de nada :D**

**Chappy: no entienedes el sarcasmo ¬¬**

**Shiro's part: que es eso OwO**

**Chappy: graciosa**

**Shiro's part: por cierto por que se llama reclutamiento gratis si solo hablamos de los horrible de nuestra escuela**

**Chappy: tienes que presentar a las nuevas fans**

**Shiro's part: ahhh cierto... dame la información**

**Chappy: toma**

**Shiro's part: bien para los próximos shiro-chappy time apareceran momo-alice, eiko298 y cristina**

**Chappy: hurra...- dice nada animada**

**Shiro's part: animate no ¬¬**

**Chappy: lo haré cuando salgan ilesas esas tres de aquí**

**Shiro's part: me comportare**

**Momo-alice: cuento contigo – hace reverencia**

**Chappy: oh llego una**

**eiko298: nosotras también donde están los personajes de bleach [busca desesperada]**

**Shiro's part: etoo saldrán en el que sigue se tomaron el día libre y tomaron puente ya que no hubo manga esta semana**

**cristina: si y yo que lo esperaba**

**Momo-alice : por lo menos no te molestara tu amigo ese que hizo esa pareja rara**

**Shiro's part: no me lo menciones esta completamente loco**

**eiko298: quien?**

**Shiro's part: no quiero acordarme**

**cristina: tan grave fue?**

**Shiro's part: no pero vive en españa y no puedo vengarme y tan solo lo amenace, ademas me quiero vengar de las fans Hitsuhina que ha insultado en un foro**

**Momo-alice: insulto...**

**eiko298: fans...**

**cristina: HITSUHINA!!**

**Shiro's part: si**

**Las 3 fans: Nosotras nos encargamos de el [rien diabolicamente]**

**Shiro's part: gracias, y tu chappy nos apoyas? Chappy?**

**Momo-alice: se ha ido a dormir dice que no quiere llegar con sueño al primer dia**

**Shiro's part:Quee ahhh yo perdiendo el tiempo tengo que dormirme ya!!!!! - sale corriendo**

**Las 3 fans: y nosotras que....**

_**Reviews onegai :D**_


	10. Intenciones y Mentiras

Hola pues que decir perdón no actualice el viernes me quede dormida XD culpa de una visita indeseada y la verdad termine enfadada y no escribiría bien jaja así que recuerden si no quieren que se metan a tu cuarto alguna visita molesta enciérrate y haste la dormida jaja como sea aquí el siguiente capitulo de Love Hinamori

11-Intenciones y Mentiras

Un extraño escalofrió llego a la espalda de Hinamori, una corriente de aire bastante helada o tal vez el aspecto un tanto tétrico de esa vieja casa

-Pasa Hinamori-kun – se movió a un lado para permitirle el paso

-Gracias, con su permiso – entro la frágil chica

Se quito los zapatos y comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos de madera era una casa tradicional ya no tan vistas como lo eran antes de hecho era una de las pocas que había llegado a conocer su primera impresión fue "da un poco de miedo" ya que los arboles de alrededor estaban secos y crugian con el viento pero al introducirse un poco al fin logro ver algo "agradable" ya que a comparacion con la entrada habia un buen ambiente y varios arboles bastante "vivos" por decirlo asi

-Vaya es muy linda tu casa kira-kun – dijo viendo hacia los lados

-Te lo agradezco la entrada no e tenido tiempo de arreglarla mucho ya que, siempre cuido de esta zona pero espero poder hacerlo en cuanto tenga tiempo. Aunque también en cierto modo no es mi casa hago lo que puedo.

-¿Y como vas con tu trabajo? - lo vio curiosa esperaba que al fin le dijera de su trabajo

-Pues no me quejo jeje – se llevo la mano a la nuca mientras sonreía

-Claro...

Después de andar por la casa-no-tenebrosa llegaron lo que al parecer era la sala de estar donde había una mesa en el centro perfecta para comenzar a trabajar y al frente un pequeño estanque en fin una vista increíble para alguien cuya casa no tenia esos "lujos" como decidió llamarlo, comenzaron el trabajo y casi a punto de terminar kira se puso en pie a lo que hinamori lo siguio

-Pasa algo – lo vio

-Toma asiento por favor, traeré un poco de te a sido descortes de mi parte no ofrecerte nada lo siento

-No importa, gracias – sonrió gentilmente a lo que el rubio tan solo se le colorearon las mejillas

La joven se puso en pie después de un rato y se asomo al jardín sentándose en en suelo de madera sintiendo la brisa en sus mejillas, cuando unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban antes de poder girarse termino tirada en el suelo quejándose por el impacto

-Ahhh ¡que! ¡Kira-kun! - grito lo mas fuerte que pudo al ser "atacada"

x-x-x

Mientras hace alrededor de una hora en casa de los Kurosaki, un peliblanco se detuvo frente a la puerta tocando el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver a quien temía

-Toshiro! - dijo alegremente Ichigo que te trae por aquí

-Es Hitsugaya – paso quitandolo después de eso mando al demonio la cortesía

-¡Ey! Oye a donde vas

-Vine a hacer un trabajo con tu hermana

-Oh Karin creo que esta arriba en un momento le llamo

-Karin! Vinieron a buscarte

-La pelinegra bajo pesadamente las escaleras

-Oh toshiro al fin llegas

-Maldita genética – murmuro hitsugaya y se adentro a la sala

-Las cosas ya están listas sera mejor comenzar – se sentó en un sillón

-Por cierto Kurosaki – se giro a Ichigo

-¿Que? - lo miro sin entender

-Creo que tendrás "visitas"

-¿Eh? Por que lo dices

-Lo presiento – paso sin decir mas

-¡Oye! Dímelo – se giro con el

-Miralo por ti mismo – señalo con su pulgar dándose un poco la vuelta

-Ehh – dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su enana quien miraba el suelo sonrojada -¿Rukia? Que haces aquí..

-Ahh bueno quería ver si me ayudabas con un trabajo... ¡Pero es solo por que me dijeron que viniera contigo! -se sonrojo aun mas

-Ja como quieras pero mas te vale que pongas atención que no quiero estar explicándote todo el día...

Un golpe a su estomago llego a este - ¡Calla imbécil! ¿Me crees idiota? Ademas sera ra... - entro para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de la otra pelinegra quien se giro para después ignorar a rukia por completo

-Bueno.. la sala esta ocupada te molesta que hagamos el trabajo en mi cuarto – dijo al ver la extraña admosfera

-No... por mi esta bien – entro pasando de largo a ambos

Hitsugaya estaba absorto en sus pensamientos aunque aun así ya había colaborado con gran parte del trabajo.

-Oye toshiro estara bien esto de este modo – acerco una parte del trabajo a este quien tan solo dijo "si" sin verlo – Toshiro...? - vio que este estaba ido y quería comprobar si era cierto – Entonces crees que los enanos como tu tengan posibilidad de crecer – dijo para molestar pero este al igual que las anteriores preguntas respondió "si" - Hinamori-chan estará bien – sonrió recargando mentón en su mano

-¿Que? - dijo reaccionando con el nombre de ella – No se de que me hablas

-Es obvio que te preocupa ella y también el hecho de que desconfiás de Kira, ve con ella...

Este escucho lo que dijo como sabia que era eso pero lo ultimo lo impacto un poco – No. No puedo largarme y dejarte el trabajo – dijo en su tono frió y serio

-No importa llevamos mas de la mitad ademas puedo convencer al viejo de que me ayude a terminarlo tu ve o si no tampoco ayudaras en nada si sigues así de pensativo

-¿Segura?

-Anda, antes de que me arrepienta – cerro los ojos mostrando molestia

Sin dudarlo salio a toda prisa en camino a la casa del bastardo ese

x-x-x

-¡Kira-kun! - decía nuevamente Hinamori en el suelo - Detente ¡quitate de encima!

-¡Oye! – se abrió la puerta – hazme caso Wabisuke!

Kira se acerco a ella y tomo por los costados a lo que al parecer era su perro y ayudo una vez logro desocupar su mano a que Hinamori se incorporara

-¿Es... tuyo? - dijo tartamudeando aun un poco sorprendida

-Si, olvide decírtelo, este es mi perro wabisuke la verdad tienes que tener cuidado con el

Hinamori vio al perro y este tenia cara de no dañar a una mosca

-Pero si comenzó a lamerme en cuanto me vio ¿Por que?

-Ahh este perro es medio bipolar, nunca sabes que estado de animo tendrá por lo menos con las mujeres no se muestra agresivo o eso dijo la anciana que me lo dio..

-Pero si esta tranquilo – acaricio su cabeza – que lindo es... - sonrió y el perro se hecho en el suelo para que lo acariciaran

-Perro hipócrita... - puso su mano en la cabeza de este y el perro lo mordió en la mano -AHHH!!! suelta! Suéltate!! WABISUKE!! ABAJO!! - grito y el perro bajo la cabeza y se cubrió con sus patas

-Kira-kun! ¿Estas bien?

-Si, menos mal se como controlarlo cuando se pone así

-Era obvio después de que lo insultaras...

-Como sea iré a lavar eso

-¿No necesitas ir a un medico?

-No, no te preocupes menos mal hace poco hice que les quitaran el filo a sus dientes tan solo duelen como si te mordiera una persona por decirlo así incluso menos tan solo dejara una marca pero es todo

-Claro.. ehh no me digas que esa vez en la escuela.... ¿te hizo eso wabisuke?

-Si, aunque era un poco vergonzoso decirlo, por su culpa pase mi tarde en el hospital tratando la herida e inyectándome por si Wabisuke tenia rabia, es un poco patético

-No importa no tienes el por que apenarte

El reloj sonó y el rubio abrió los ojos casi asustado y se giro rápidamente – Lo siento Hinamori-kun se es que es grosero de mi parte pero tienes que irte tengo que salir y bueno tu sabes..

-Ah claro no importa – se puso en pie y fue acompañada a la salida

-Lamento tener que correrte de esta manera – hizo una reverencia

-No importa pero ¿quieres que termine el trabajo?

-No hace falta lo haré yo pero sera mejor que te vayas o oscurecerá pronto

-Ah claro, nos vemos adiós kira-kun – salio corriendo despidiéndose del rubio

-Si... adiós.. - dijo melancólicamente

Tras unos minutos de que esta se fuera alguien se acerco a el

-Oh que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Izuru – dijo sonriente el al parecer conocido de Kira

-Bienvenido a casa – hizo una reverencia – Tio Ichimaru...

x-x-x

Hinamori iba corriendo por las calles con su móvil en mano Hisagui dijo que iría a por ella pero seria correcto molestarlo si se fue así es por que tenia algo que hacer y su trabajo era importante como para que lo obligara a venir a tan poca distancia que quedaba de su casa al girar a toda prisa en una esquina choco con algo inesperado y cuando estaba a punto de caer una mano la sujeto evitando su caída

-Ah lo lamento mucho no quise.. - sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver quien era quien la detenía – Hitsugaya-kun? - vio sorprendida al peliblanco quien se notaba bastante agitado

-Hinamori... - la vio y sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo pues... - se giro al costado quería gritarle en cara no era obvio era por ella que mas hacia corriendo a esas horas en la calle -Yo...

Hinamori abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ese silencio decía – No me digas... ¿Te preocupaste por mi?

-Es te tan solo asintió con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas – No importa mejor ve a casa

-No puedo...

-¿Por que no? - la vio sin comprender

-Sigues sujetando mi mano - rió nerviosa

Al notar eso la soltó de inmediato ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello - como sea se hace noche mejor vete

Esta hizo caso y avanzo a toda prisa pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, Hitsugaya se quedo en el mismo sitio viendo un poco sorprendido - ¿No me acompañaras? - se giro sonriendo

-Pero creí que...

-No dijiste que no dejarías que fuera solo en la noche – se acerco a el – entonces vamos – tomo su mano y lo obligo a caminar

-Si... pero..

-¿Pero que?

-Promete que esta vez no aparecerá tu guarura en su moto y te llevara de nuevo

-Je je... esta bien – rió nerviosa

x-x-x

-Listo – dijo satisfactoriamente el pelinaranja

-Si.. - añadió Rukia

-¿Era todo? - pregunto Ichigo

-Si

-¿Que quieres haces ahora?

-No se nii-sama me recogerá en media hora

-Mmm tal vez esto... - se acerco y beso sus labios

-Ohh Kurosaki-kun es un pervertido – dijo al separarse

-De veras sabes como joderme la vida y arruinar el momento – se giro enojado

-Es tu culpa por tener esa casa de acosador

-Ja mencionarme una vez

-El parque de diversiones después de seguir a ese Chappy cuatro ojos a las áreas verdes del parque casi muerdo de un infarto cuando me sorprendiste

-No seas exagerada no fue para tanto

-Lo fue y mas cuando te acercaste como un depravado a mi por tu culpa me tropecé y tuvo serias consecuencias

-Te repito que fue tu culpa que te tropezaras con el enchufe y provocaras un apagón en el parque

-Miá! Pero si tu te acercaste de esa forma solo te faltaba traer una pistola en la mano para que fuera película de terror!

-Pero la libramos y no paso nada asi que deja de quejarte

-¿Libramos? El salir huyendo de los guardias de seguridad no es para nada salir del apuro imbécil

-Como sea aclaramos las cosas y punto

-Pero eres un idiota por que hiciste todos esos planes para hablar conmigo me hubieras invitado a salir y punto un declaración **Normal **has oído esa palabra!

-Te invite para hacer una declaración Normal~ - arremedo su voz – pero a alguien se le ocurrió invitar a todos sus amigos a nuestra "cita"

-Esta bien eso fue mi culpa pero tuya por no decirme de que trataba todo

-Que! Querías que te dijera te invito al parque de atracciones para hacerte una declaración de amor norma! Por favor rukia!

-Ah.. ah... ahhh! - intento decir algo pero no encontró el que – esta bien es mi culpa sera mejor esperar a mi nii-sama o terminaras asesinándome con la mirada

-Calmate – la tomo de la mano – Ya todo paso por ahora me alegra que al fin seas miá... - la tomo por la cintura iba a besarla cuando se escucho algo inusual

-ICHIGO!! han llegado por rukia-chan – llamaron desde abajo su querido y respetable padre

-Joder... - se quejo por que tu hermano es tan puntual...

-Nii-sama es educado sera mejor irme ya nos vemos ichigo – beso al pelinaranja

-Nos vemos Rukia..

x-x-x

El ambiente en casa de Kira estaba un tanto muerto como siempre e Ichimaru estaba tomando el te cuando le hablo a Kira

-¿Quien estuvo aquí? Izuru...

-A que se refiere...

-Huele a perfume y ni tu y yo usamos una fragancia como esa

-A bueno... alguien vino a hacer una trabajo hace varias horas

-¿Alguien? ¿Una chica acaso?

-Si..

-¿La conozco?

-No..

Este se puso en pie y tomo al rubio por la camiseta y lo acorralo a la pared

-Escucha Izuru, sabes muy bien tu camino en este estúpida vida así que mas te vale no me ocultes nada de valor me has escuchado – lo tiro al suelo

-Si Tio Ichimaru...

-Me ire a dormir

-Si..

x-x-x

Despues de una agradable regreso al fin llegaron a la calle dos ambos tomaban un camino distinto

-Llegamos – dijo Hitsugaya como siempre

-Si..

-Adiós – hizo seña con la mano pero lo sorprendió algo

-Espera! - grito la chica

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno.. LO SIENTO – se agacho – lamento todo incluyendo mi comportamiento los recientes días y también el hacer que te preocuparas por todo LO SIENTO!

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido – No es necesario - tomo su mentón y lo obligo a verla – como dije tan solo has como que nada paso...

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun... buenas noches – sonrió

-Si– se acerco a ella y deposito un cálido beso en su frente – Buenas noches... - se giro y se puso en camino a su casa

-No puedo olvidar... ya que.... ni siquiera yo se si quiero hacerlo...

La noche llego dejando todo en las sombras y al parecer nuevamente veían a la joven estudiante

-El ultimo que estuvo cerca de ti logro escapar pero este no correrá la misma suerte si sigue metiéndose donde no le incumbe... pronto haré mi movimiento...

Continuara...

Reviews Onegai n_n

Hola bueno aquí shiro' part actualizando que decir "ser o no ser e ahi el dilema! Perdon trauma con hamlet xD bueno pues tengo muchos trabajos recientemente pero como diría Sollilzz me tomo mi tiempo cuando puedo waa soy feliz actualizo después de 2 años y es muy bueno su fic en serio pasen a leerlo se llama "Pure Love" muy lindo n_n y que mas a si también el de una nueva en fan fiction se llama "entre el amor y el odio" titulo recomendado por mi no es que haya visto la novela O.o no en serio no la vi ¬¬ y si denle oportunidad con la redacción no todos somos perfectos o tenemos word ME OISTE CHAPPY!! ya pues nos vemos en predicciones y si no lo ven pues dentro de dos semanas XD

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(Shiro's part)

Extra

Shiro-chappy time

Hoy presentamos "Tomate Daisuki" xD

Chappy: Shiro...

Shiro's part: tomate daisuki n_n digo Chappy

Ambas: Time!

Chappy: que fue eso ¬¬

Shiro's part: que es mi canción de verdura del mes dejame ser

Chappy: no se que me da mas miedo el hecho de que cantes una canción de un tomate en japones o que tengas canción de verdura por mes

Shiro's part: la otra vez fue de fruta fue de la banana

Chappy: olvidalo ¬¬

Momo-alice: al fin actualizas bwajaja no me dejaste con intriga

Shiro's part: Eso crees pero te aseguro que ahora tienes mas preguntas sobre el fic ya que al parecer kira no era tan malo

Cristina: Cierto... me pregunto que paso ahí

eiko298: lo que yo me pregunto es por que el perro de kira se llama wabisuke...

Shiro's part: dejame tenia esa idea como la del mini mini hitsu

Friki-wolfy: si eso estuvo bueno

Chappy. De donde saliste tu OwO?

Friki-wolfy: me han llamado

Shiro's part: yo la llame

Todas: y para que?

Shiro's part: necesito un traductor para gin...

Friky-wolfy: y como crees que lo entenderé?

Shiro's part: tu eres un lobo y gin un zorro debes de comprendelo

Chappy: [la golpea] baka!! el hecho que su nombre diga wolfy no es que sea un lobo!

Shiro's part: pero si ya invite a gin

Ichimaru: Yoh! Al fin salgo supongo que dejaron lo mejor para el final...

Momo-alice: según yo te llamaron por las posibles preguntas en los reviews.. ¬¬

cristina: si?

Eiko298: eso mismo les iba a preguntar

Shiro's part: bueno la verdad solo responderé una para no hacer spoiler

Ichimaru: dime ya que debo aprovechar mi aparición...

Shiro's part:¿Como fregados supiste que olía a perfume? Con todo el te que tomaron y el olor a wabisuke que eres una especie de perro o saliste primo perdido de koma-chan o que !

Ichimaru: no me dicen zorro por nada

Todas: NANIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Ichimaru: no me subestimen – sonríe y abre los ojos

Shiro's part: esta bien entendimos pero cierra los ojos están peor que el sharingan con todo y técnica de tortura!!

Ichimaru: malvada -_-

Shiro's part: como sea se acabo el tiempo nos vemos bye bye – saluda

Ichimaru: te robaste mi pose T_T

Shiro's part: que cierres los ojos no me obligues a ponerte lentes como el de los x-men

Ichimaru: quien es ese???

Reviews Please :D


	11. avances

Se levanto como de costumbre con su rutina normal aunque esta vez no se quedo dormida, salio de su casa para cerrar la reja del jardín avanzo a paso apresurado para encontrarse con el de nuevo

-Buenos días, perdón por hacerte esperar – saludo al peliblanco

-Ah, buenos días – dijo recargado en al pared como usualmente lo hacia

Caminaron como siempre como si nada hubiese sucedido, era tranquilizante para ambos ya que a ninguno de los dos le pareció el estar de esa forma con el otro...

-Ah... - dijo levemente para después callarse

-Huh? Dijiste algo Hitsugaya-kun?

-Bueno... ya es viernes y me preguntaba...

-Que cosa? - lo vio sonriente como siempre

-Quieres salir conmigo

-Ehhh – retrocedió completamente roja

-No reacciones así, lo dijo sin esa intención es solo que es bastante aburrido pasar los viernes solo... y eso pero si no puedes entiendo veré que hacer..

-N...n... no digo si bueno que no es molestia pero si quisiera salir etoo si! - dijo ya sin saber que decía

-Bien entonces después de salir saldremos por ahí pero avisa no quiero que te metas en problemas

-Si! - llamare a casa en cuanto tengamos tiempo entre clases

-Esta bien – intento ocultar una sonrisa y siguió caminado – vamos o se hará tarde

-Si!

Ambos siguieron su camino

Como todo viernes fueron las mismas clases pero habia que admitir que la ultima seria la que se deberían sobrevivir..

-Espero salir ilesa...

-Yo también...

Ambos abrieron las puertas del gimnasio y comenzaron a buscar al ex-militar por los alrededores para volverse a topar con la rubia despampanante

-Hola todos! hoy jugaremos algo muy divertido y educativo...

-Ohhhhh...... - dijeron todos

-Bien hoy jugaremos... QUEMADOS - grito sacando un balón de la nada

-Ehhhhhhhh??? - dijeron todos

-No se quejen el profesor Zaraki fue a un curso de manejo de ira y no podrá darles la clase de los viernes

-Jejeje Ken-chan fue malo y ahora debe controlarse – dijo cruzándose de brazos aun con su tono dulce

-Etooo – levanto la mano rukia – que hizo el profesor Kenpachi para que lo mandaran ahi

-Bueno... pues... - dijo dudosa matsumoto

-Si? - vio fijamente a esta al igual que toda la clase

-Casi golpea a los profesores de filosofía, y calculo... dijo que por que culpa de sus clases sin sentido hay debilidad en la universidad

-Siguió con eso?!

Esta asintió y se giro a otro lado – bueno dejemos eso ahí ahora los dividiré por mitades y a jugar se ha dicho!

Matsumoto sonó un silbato y todos comenzaron el juego uno a uno iban siendo eliminados pero como si fuese a propósito el grupo de Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Rukia y Kira resaltaba bueno tal vez kira no pero había algo curioso en el asunto ya que Rukia y Hitsugaya estaban en un equipo mientras Kira y Hinamori en otro para variar...

-Bien!! iré a por kira – grito rukia tomando el balón

Al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que era pésimo para el asunto rukia lanzo el balón con todas sus fuerzas y kira cerro los ojos sin reaccionar cuando los abrió noto que hinamori atrapo el balón justo frente a el haciendo que tanto Rukia, Hitsugaya, incluso el mismo kira se sorprendiera

-Hinamori! - dijo rukia un poco molesta

-Jeje rukia-san, Kira-kun va en mi equipo y debo apoyarlo – dijo con la mas dulce de las sonrisas – así que... - su rostro se puso serio y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que rukia apenas la esquivara – ten cuidado por favor

-Hinamori?? - dijo Hitsugaya al ver la actitud de su "dulce amiga"

-Ahh olvide decirte, que Hinamori es un tanto competitiva en estos asuntos sin mencionar que trabaja muy bien cuando en equipo se trata

-....

-Mejor nos cuidamos las espaldas o... -despreviniendose del juego un balón le dio de la nada

suena el silbato – Kuchiki estas fuera! - grito Matsumoto

-Buena suerte... - puso su brazo en el hombro de Hitsugaya – elimina a kira – dijo riendo malvadamente

-No es como si fuera a matarlo sabes... -una gotita se noto en su cabeza

Faltaba poco y el equipo del lado de hinamori llevaba la ventaja con 3 personas contra tan solo 2, Kira de milagro había salido ileso por que Hinamori recibía todos los balones y también otro alumno que parecía solo prestar atención al otro que quedaba del lado de Hitsugaya

-Bien ya casi es hora de irnos apresúrense – bajo de las gradas y se acerco del lado de Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya tenia el balón que haría no podía arrojar el balón con todas sus fuerzas si Hinamori no lo atrapaba podría lastimara, así que tenia que planear algo...

-Hinamori estaba atenta viendo atenta esperando seguro el balón hacia kira pero un rápido movimiento de Hitsugaya hacia el otro lado, los sorprendio mientras en el otro lado acababan de golpear al ultimo miembro del lado de Hitsugaya por lo cual el otro alumno estaba distraido, haciendo que el balón de el peliblanco lo golpeara con fuerza, Hinamori aun sin reaccionar del todo fue golpeada ligeramente por el balón después de rebotar con el otro alumno

Matsumoto volvió a silbar, Shirogane, Hinamori están fuera!

-Ehhh!! - dijo para después girarse a Hitsugaya que tan solo sonrió maliciosamente y esta le regreso el gesto con un puchero para después dirigirse a las gradas – Buena suerte Kira-kun – sonrió alejándose -la necesitaras... - dijo sin que la oyeran

-Si!

Kira tenia el balón y Hitsugaya esperaba sin temor alguno ya que casi podría jurar que Kira temblaba, pero se puso firme y tomo el balón de igual manera

-Tengo que concentrarme Hinamori-kun cuenta con que lo haré

Este tomo un poco de impulso para arrojarla cuando dio un paso en falso y se resbalo, la pelota se desvió justo en la cara de la profesora Matsumoto... tan solo se escucho a esta dar un leve grito y caer, Hitsugaya corrió hacia ella al igual que el resto de los alumnos

-Matsumoto-sensei! - dijo hinamori pero esta estaba inconsciente con la frente toda roja

-Ve lo que logras Kira – lo miro Hitsugaya

-No fue mi intención me resbale!

-Como sea ayudanos a llevarla a con la enfermera

-Esta bien... - dijo tomándola por el brazo

-Ustedes mejor ya retírense nosotros nos encargamos de todo – dijo Hinamori

-Los acompaño? - se ofreció rukia

-No es necesario rukia-san con nosotros es suficiente..

-Bien

x-x-x

Ya en la enfermería Matsumoto comenzó a despertar encontrándose con sus tres queridos alumnos

-Ehh? Que paso

-Ahh ya despertó me alegra- se acerco hinamori

-??

-Kira la golpeo con un balón y se desmayo – agrego Hitsugaya

-No fue intencional – movía las manos de un lado a otro

-Bueno, discutiremos eso después de recoger las cosas de... - al ponerse de pie se tambaleaba aun

-Ahh no se moleste – la detuvo Hinamori – descanse un poco yo recogeré todo – salio de la enfermería

-Ahhh hinamori! - intento pararla pero esta ya se había ido, etoo Taicho... podría ayudarla la puerta no abre por dentro y podría quedar encerrada

-Lo haré pero.. deja de decirme TAICHO!! no lo soy!!

-Ehh pero si a cada rato me das ordenes es como si lo fueras entonces te diré niño genio

-Taicho esta bien.. - dijo viendo que hablaba en serio – me ire a ayudar descanse

-SI TAICHO!! - sonrió

-Bueno yo debería...

-Kira. Tu te quedas – dijo cambiando de tono simpático a no-olvide-el-golpe

-pero...

-Decidiremos tu castigo por golpearme – sonrió diabolicamente

-Pero.............

x-x-x

Hinamori llevaba a rastras un montón de colchonetas casi sin poder moverlas nada cuando sintió el peso mas ligero girándose a ver que ocurría

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Es muy pesado si lo llevas tu sola te ayudare

-Si! Gracias

x-x-x

-Bien... - dijo una vez metieron las colchonetas al almacén

-Ah faltan algunos balones ire por ellos – salio alegremente

-Claro..

Este se tiro sobre las colchonetas un poco cansado cuando vio a hinamori entrar quien tras si iba a cerrar la puerta

-Espera no cierres la!!...- se cierra – puerta...

-Eh por que no? Dijo viendo hacia atrás

-Maldicion vine aquí por eso y fue lo primero que paso, Matsumoto dijo que no se abria por dentro

-Ehhhh!!!!! - tiro los balones intentando abrir – y ahora...?

-Supongo habrá que esperar a que nos habrán siéntate - dijo haciéndole un espacio mientras miraba hacia la nada

-Ahh... - dijo algo ruborizada- claro

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio incomodo no pudo faltar entonces intento comenzar a hablar

-Etoo.. Hitsuagya-kun – dijo abrazando sus piernas

-Que pasa? - dijo girándose a verla

-Por que no me golpeaste directo con el balón hace unos momentos – dijo haciendo notar en su voz un poco de inconformidad

-Ah... bueno... decidí golpear al otro que se encontraba distraído

-Pero aun así el balón me golpeo parecería que lo planeaste...

-No... - se giro hacia el frente – fue solo suerte.. - seguía sin verla

-No mientas – se arrodillo y acerco mas a su rostro planeaste el no darme ¿Por que? - dijo cerca a su rostro

-Pues... - se puso un tanto rojo – yo...

-Ah.. - noto que se había puesto nervioso era cierto... a el le gustaba se retiro y sentó donde estaba – bueno.. supongo que no es tan importante jeje – se sonrojo igualmente todo ese asunto la había hecho dudar de si misma que le pasaba primero actuaba como idiota para evadirlo y ahora ni siquiera sabia que sentía, en verdad quería golpearse a si misma pero la tomarían por loca entonces intento ver si lo que sospechaba era cierto, y también si era su imaginación o en verdad se había enamorado de Hitsugaya Toshiro

-Eso creo... - contesto el peliblanco a lo anteriormente dicho

-Hitsugaya-kun... no querías golpearme?

Este se giro hacia ella lo mas seriamente que pudo pero aun así se le podía ver nervioso a lo que tan solo asintió

-Ya veo... etoo gracias...

Por que se lo agradecía? Quien sabe no podía entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinamori Momo en ese momento pero aun así tenia una extraña sensación, al verla esa fragil figura que tanto lo cautivaba, la inocencia que hacia denotar a la joven inexplicablemente... tenia ganas de besarla ¿que le ocurría? haría una estupidez y tan solo conseguiría que ella se alejara de el nuevamente, pero era inevitable y correría el riesgo... la tomo por el mentón y la acerco a su rostro ligeramente a lo que ella se quedo atenta pero aun así no hizo nada por evitarlo y fue entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que el solo fue acercándose lentamente

-Hitsugaya-kun... yo...

Antes de cerrar el beso se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta dejando ver a nada mas y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Hinamori

-Hinamori!! -grito buscando a su amiga

Ambos se separaron y se giraron al lado contrario mientras que hinamori intentaba tranquilizarse para hablarle a rukia

-Rukia-san como supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Fui a ver si ya habían salido de la enfermería y me dijeron que estaban aquí y como me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con la puerta supuse que estaban aquí

-Ya veo.. - se puso en pie y dirigió su vista al peliblanco que tan solo tenia la vista perdida mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello -etoo.. es mejor que salgamos Hitsugaya-kun

-Si...

x-x-x

Después del momento romántico-interrumpido se cambiaron y fueron a casa...

-Nos vemos en una hora esta bien?

-Si! ya llame a mi madre y dijo que estaba bien nos vemos

-Si..

Abrió la puerta y entro a su casa mientras que el peliblanco espero a que entrara para ir a su casa, abrió y llego con su típico "ya llegue" pero nadie le contesto

-mama~? - siguió avanzando sin respuesta – tal vez este en su habitación...

Avanzo y abrió la puerta en ella había una nota, mientras se dirigió a la cama de su madre mientras la leía

**Momo: Lo siento... e tenido asuntos que arreglar y lo mas probable es que llegue tarde o mañana por la mañana no te preocupes hija estaré bien tan solo cuidate lamento no haber dicho pero surgió derrepente te quiere tu madre..**

Sin querer se tropezó mientras terminaba de leer cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo

-Itaiii... - seguía en el suelo cuando abrió los ojos y vio una extraña caja que no había visto – ¿y esto? - saco la caja y vio que había muchas cartas dentro no resistió la curiosidad y comenzó a verlas no podía ser cierto... - cartas... de mi padre? - era la primera vez que veía rastro del el comenzó a leer curiosamente las que al parecer eran varias cartas de amor que le escribía cuando estaban distantes tomo otra leyendo curiosa mientras encontró una foto de su madre y un hombre algo de cabello un tanto largo y blanco sonrió para si, aunque fuese extraño la apariencia de su padre era bueno conocerlo al fin, después de eso noto que tenia algo escrito detrás y comenzó a leer

Retsu: Es una lastima te enteraras de esta forma pero supongo que era inevitable logrando ver lo perceptiva que eres, quiero decirte que te apoyo incondicionalmente aunque nuestro anhelo de _tener un hijo propio_ se haya esfumado aunque nuestro trabajo sea salvar vidas no podemos competir contra la voluntad de la madre naturaleza, sin embargo mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro lograremos seguir adelante, lamento no lograr estar a tu lado cuando te llego la noticia y que solo por medio de cartas pueda comunicarme contigo aunque debo decir que es como nos conocimos por primera vez, espero que vuelvas de tu labor social de ese sitio recóndito mientras yo continuo con el mio, aunque debo decir que es duro ya que hay muchos enfermos y no logramos saber que es lo que les sucede, nos veremos.

Te ama

Juushiro** Ukitake**

No podía creer lo que vio.. su madre no podia tener hijos? Pero entonces.. ella.. no era hija de Unohana Retsu? Ademas el apellido de su padre era Ukitake... tampoco el era su padre que estaba pasando... Tiro la fotografiá temblorosa y salio corriendo del cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos lo único que quería era salir de ahí

Mientras tanto Hitsugaya salia de su casa se acercaba la hora y apesar de que quedaran a menos de una cuadra de distancia debía admitir que estaba un tanto impaciente si podría decirlo, camino por la calle y antes de girar la calle Hinamori paso corriendo frente a el

-Hina... -mientras esta cruzaba vio como esta lloraba – ...mori... - por que estaba así lo único que noto era que corría desesperadamente no podía dejarla ir así – HINAMORI! - grito y fue tras ellas

Hinamori corría desesperadamente hasta llegar al área de la ciudad no se detenía no quería, ¿que haría? ¿por que? ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto? Cruzo la calle sin ver pero se acercaba un automóvil que ella no noto hasta que este hizo sonar la bocina, ella volteo y tan solo se paralizo sin poder siquiera ir mas rápido.

-HINAMORI!!!!!!!

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**_Vaya tiempo sin actualizar gomen pero rayos creo que reprobare una materia D: y pues entre mi depresion me olvide de ello por un momento y actualice que decia al fin comenzare a poner historia sobre que fue lo que paso con Hinamori y esas cosas espero sus comentarios acerca de que opinan y la verdad ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer el shiro-chappy time D: les debo uno ademas hyo-kun quien iba a ser invitado perdio la memoria xD y pues ustedes saber nos vemos en predicciones y no se pierdan los ultimos dos capitulos mientras que love hina creo que aun queda para rato como diria tite xD nos vemos cuidense etc.._**

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(Shiro's part)


	12. Memorias Perdidas

Sin hacerlos esperar la siguiente parte :)

* * *

El peliblanco se abrió paso entre la multitud y de un movimiento inhumano logro mover a la chica al otro lado poniéndola a salvo

-Estas bien? - dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos

-. ..

-Hinamori?

Ella seguía sin decir nada y unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el la cargo y la llevo a otro lado después de todo se comenzaba a juntar la gente y lo que menos quería era tener a una multitud a su alrededor

**x-x-x**

Después de andar un rato ambos esperaron en el mismo parque, ese parque en el que había pasado tanto desde la primera vez que el la había salvado del que quería propasarse y también donde ambos se habían dado su primer beso, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes al parecer ahora el no tenia que ver en el asunto, la bajo en una banca cercana y se sento a su lado mientras esta tenia sus manos en sus rodillas mientras sollozaba cabizbaja

-Nee.. no... - guardo silencio

-No que? - se giro a ella sin entender

-Nada... - limpio sus lagrimas – me estaría metiendo mucho donde no debo

-Puedes decirlo

-Pues... nunca te has preguntado quienes son tus padres?

-Si, lo he hecho, pero intento no pensar mucho en ello, por que la pregunta?

-Pues...por que estoy un poco confundida.

-Por que?

-Pues, por que descubrí que toda mi vida puede ser una mentira

-Por que dices eso – dijo un poco sorprendido ante tales palabras

-Je je – rió melancólica – Por que al parecer yo tampoco tengo padres – sonrió mientras volvían a brotar lagrimas

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido a que se referia con eso

-Que dices tu tienes...

-NO! - dijo exaltada y lo vio al rostro con los ojos un tanto irritados – yo no tengo, no tengo... - apretó los puños y volvió a bajar la cabeza – encontré una carta que decía que mi madre no podía tener hijos... eso quiere decir que no soy hija y mi padre murió unos años después de que se casaron asi que yo.. no tengo padres, no tengo a nadie...

-No es verdad – dijo serio mientras vio hacia la nada

-Eh.. - lo vio

-Tienes a muchas personas, ademas importa? El hecho de que no sea tu verdadera madre no hará que dejes de quererla o si? Ademas deberías preguntar el por que te a ocultado eso debe tener una excusa o no?

-Supongo tienes razón.. - quito sus lagrimas – los tengo a todos.. a rukia, kurosaki-san, abarai-kun, kira-kun y te tengo a ti Hitsugaya-kun – sonrió un tanto sonrojada

Este tomo su mano delicadamente que yacía en el asiento y se acerco de un rápido movimiento hasta que la beso dulcemente, hinamori se sorprendió un poco pero al sentir las caricias de este se dejo llevar, y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

-Te quiero... - dejo salir una vez se separaron..

-Yo también – sonrió para ella nuevamente mientras la abrazaba

La tarde se paso rápido y era hora de regresar, todo se volvió tranquilo incluso el trafico comenzó a disminuir era demasiado tarde, a pesar de que su corazón saltaba de alegría por que ahora era un hecho de que ella también lo quería y que ahora nada evitaría estar cerca de el, aun quedaba ese asunto que era el tener que enfrentar a su madre.

-Hinamori... - la llamo lentamente – es hora – acaricio su cabeza mientras esta se apoyaba en su pecho

-Tienes razón... - dijo un poco entristecida

**x-x-x**

Al llegar ambos se detuvieron en la esquina donde siempre se separaban..

-Al parecer ya a llegado – vio como las luces estaban encendidas sin mencionar que la puerta que había dejado abierta ahora estaba emparejada

-Tienes razón -vio un poco triste a una de las muchas luces que provenían de la casa

-Tienes que afrontarlo – dijo tomando su mano que estaba un tanto temblorosa

-Si.. - deshizo el agarre y comenzó a andar a su casa

-Hinamori...

-se giro hacia el

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti... - la fulmino con la mirada

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y se adentro a la casa

-Buena suerte Hinamori.... - dijo Hitsugaya para después ir a su propia casa

**x-x-x**

Esta entro y antes de darse cuenta esta estaba rodeada por los brazos de su "madre"

-Momo estas bien? Lo siento en verdad yo...

-Mama... no es necesario... pero... me gustaría saber la verdad

Esta se alejo para verla al rostro y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – gracias... te prometo te dire todo... pero antes acompañame..

Unohana llevo a la chica de nuevo al cuarto donde todas y cada una de las cartas que encontro estaban sobre su cama pero ademas otras cuantas que no había visto en la caja

-Fotos? - pregunto curiosa notando que ahora había cientos de estas

-Si, supongo viste esta foto cierto – la vio entristecida

-Si – bajo la vista

-Pues, lo siento momo pero es cierto

-Entonces ustedes planearon el ocultarme esto..

-No, no malinterpretes mi intención no era mentirte

-Tu intensión y que hay de mi.. padre... - dijo dudosa

-El... murió unos años después de casarnos, lo enviaron a investigar precisamente un pequeño poblado donde la gente estaba enfermando pero no sobrevivió su cuerpo era frágil y esa enfermedad fue letal para el y a pesar de que siempre me apoyo y no me echo en cara el hecho de no poder tener hijos, el y yo no llegamos a pensar en adoptar, yo te adopte tiempo después aproximadamente cuando tenias 10 años

La cabeza le daba vueltas pero había dicho 10 por alguna razón no sabia como responder no recordaba, no recordaba nada anterior a esa edad era todo muy malo ¿Por que?

-cuando tenia 10...

Unohana vio como esta se confundida mas y decidió hablar

-Duerme casi amanece mañana pregunta todo lo quieras

-Pero... tengo que ir al instituto... nos citaron a hacer limpieza en la escuela..

-Podrás faltar por ahora duerme...

-Si... buenas noches mama

Subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama con la intención de dormir... pero

-Que paso antes de eso.. - por mas que intento recordar no lo lograba por que? - antes de esa edad que hice, donde vivía... ella siempre me dijo todo cuando tenia una duda creí que era normal no le tome importancia e hice amigos pero... que paso antes …

**x-x-x**

Era una mañana agradable bueno de hecho tarde ya que habia dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, el cielo se encontraba un poco nublado pero a pesar de todo un buen dia, despertó y se incorporo soñolienta no acostumbraba a desvelarse del todo se quedo un rato viendo al techo cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su celular sonó lo tomo del mueble que tenia a un lado y lo abrió.

-Un mensaje?

Para su alegría era de el su ahora novio Hitsugaya Toshiro que al parecer le preocupo no verla en la escuela "a pasado algo?" decía el mensaje, "kuchiki esta preocupada también", esta sonrió inconscientemente y decidió contestar

-Estoy bien, faltare a clases durante un buen rato no se si iré o no pero por ahora tengo algunas dudas sobre que me paso si puedo iré a verte antes de salir - le dio click al botón y envió el mensaje

Nuevamente la interrumpieron pero ahora era la puerta.

-Buenos días mama

-Vaya así que ya habías despertado como estas?

-Bien no te preocupes, pero podríamos seguir con lo de ayer..?

-Claro – asintió sentándose a su lado – que quieres saber?

-Pues.. acerca de donde vivía cuando era pequeña..

La cara de unohana se ensombreció un poco – bueno supongo que llegaría la hora

-Eh? Pregunto confusa

-Veras vivías en un orfanato muy alejado de la ciudad de tokio en el campo por así decilo y fue ahí donde te adopte, te encontrarte mientras atendía a personas enfermas.. después de verte y saber que te habían abandonado de pequeña supe que eras tu.. que a pesar de que tu padre tuviera apenas un año y medio de haber fallecido que el estaría de acuerdo con esa repentina decisión.. te adopte sin dudarlo y te llevaría conmigo lejos de ese campo al que estabas acostumbrada pero...

-Pero..

-Pues paso el accidente..

Dijiste que jugando me caí de las escaleras y me golpe la cabeza que tan cierto es eso...

-La verdad caíste pero fue del segundo piso cuando intentabas escapar..

-Escapar? Por que?

-Querías volver al orfanato con ese niño...

-Niño?

-Si, ustedes eran muy apegados.. el niño también había sido abandonado pero la dueña del lugar una señora ya mayor lo cuido como si en verdad se tratase de su abuela, eran muy unidos y de no ser por que eran muy pequeños diría que eran el uno para el otro, en cuanto te dieron la noticia de que te adoptaria te negaste por completo ya que aunque si hubiese querido adoptarlos a ambos era imposible pues la dueña del orfanato había tomado la custodia del niño, al llevate a casa tu quisiste escapar en la noche para volver pero se rompió la rama y caíste golpeándote en la cabeza, te lleve de inmediato e hice que te atendieran pero cuando despertaste no recordabas nada.. la anciana que era la dueña del orfanato se entero pero dijo que era conveniente que no te dijera nada ya que en cuanto recuperaras energía y tu memoria irías a hacer lo mismo y que ella no diría nada al chico para que no se preocupa ya que el no puso objeción por que sabia que estarías mas segura con una familia y yo.. - cerro los ojos angustiada – decidí callar todo por temor a que me dejaras.. lo siento mucho Momo – dijo sin verla al rostro

Esos sueños comenzaron a rondar su mente acaso.. eran ciertos ese lugar era verdadero en verdad había estado ahí?

-Cuéntame...

-Momo?

-Cuéntame mas de el por favor...

-El, era bastante orgulloso y un tanto serio, aunque también solitario se veía que el no hacia nada por encajar y tu eras la única que se acercaba a el y lograba hacerlo hablar... era muy peculiar ya que no lucia como todos los niños.. tu lo llamabas de una forma graciosa era..

-Shiro-chan... - dijo casi en un susurro

-Así es como supiste?

-Yo.. no te había contado recientemente e tenidos sueños un tanto extraños en el se encontraba un niño tal y como me lo describías y me encontraba en un campo verde y grande y aunque fuese leve escuchaba su nombre... pero mama cual era su verdadero nombre?

-Si.. se llamaba...

Los ojos de hinamori se ampliaron notablemente al oír esas palabras subió de inmediato a su habitación y se puso su uniforme se tenia que ir ya!

-Momo a donde vas?

-A la escuela!!

-Para que!!?

-Tengo algo que hacer!! - dijo cerrando la puerta

Esta quedo sorprendida pero tan solo sonrió, después de eso sonó el teléfono y al contestarlo se puso seria de nuevo

-Hola, que noticias tienes, Abarai-san...

La chica iba a toda prisa en dirección al colegio faltaba poco para que todos salieran pero los pusieron a ordenar aunque fuese sábado [n/a tengo entendido que en japón también van los sábados y si no pues no hubo clases el sábado y ya XD]

Entrando se encontró con una avalancha de estudiantes para su mala suerte la campana sonó cuando iba a entrar , pero conociendo a Hitsugaya el se quedaría al final como ella y rukia lo hacían... entro a toda prisa y abrio la puerta de golpe para que sus ojos se abrieran nuevamente pero todo a causa de una muy mala vista de todo... Hitsugaya se encontraba tumbado sobre Karin Kurosaki mientras esta tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, no podía ser... que era todo eso... otra mentira? Ese era el mismo Hitsugaya que se le había declarado por segunda vez? El que prácticamente le dijo que solo tenia ojos para ella? Una farsa no era mas que una vil farsa, ella mordió su labio inferior con rabia mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por su rostro...

-Hina... - dijo el peliblanco

-Callate!! - grito esta furiosa – Al parecer también eres una mentira, yo confié en ti y ahora resulta que solo jugabas conmigo?, a cuantas has engañado desde que llegaste o fui la primera ilusa en caer en tus juegos!!?

-Hinamori-chan... - dijo Karin mientras se incorporaba

-Hinamori.. no es lo que crees!

-Calla tan solo no digas nada... - salio corriendo

-HINAMORI!! - salio tras ella

Como para colmo ese día un tanto nublado y agradable, se había vuelto oscuro estrepitosamente desde que había salido de su casa y comenzó a llover fuertemente esta corría desesperadamente no era patético? Últimamente le había dado por correr de todo, huir y dejar todo atrás pero ahora la persona en la que mas confiaba, la persona que quería le había eso.. era una estúpida...

-Hinamori!! espera!! - gritaba tras ella

-Dejame en paz! Mentiroso!

-No es lo que crees hinamori!

De un rápido movimiento logro tomar a esta por el brazo , mientras esta intentaba zafarse

-Por que no me escuchas! - intentaba girarla para que le diera la cara

-Por que escucharía a un mentiroso – seguía sin darle el rostro

-No es lo que crees me crees capaz de hacerte algo así? Nunca te mentiría

Esta se giro molesta y lo vio a la cara – Lo creo... lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos...

-A que te refieres.. Hina..

-Deja de mentirme de una vez... - sollozaba – shiro-chan...

El peliblanco se quedo helado ante esas palabras no era posible se trataba de ella sin querer soltó el agarre y esta se echo a correr de nuevo, no podía creerlo no era su imaginación se trataba de ella en verdad era ella, la chica solo seguía corriendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de este..

-Momo... eras tu...

x-x-x

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al fin llego a su casa pero encontró una nota en la puerta

**"**_**Surgió algo urgente llego tarde lo siento hija"**_

**"**_**Atte. Retsu"**_

Bueno por lo menos ella no la vería en ese estado pero comenzaba a preocuparle esas salidas tarde no era normal en ella por lo menos no tan seguido.. Subió con pesadez a su habitación y tomo una toalla colocandola en su cabeza se tiro en el suelo sin mas que hacer y abrazo sus piernas estaba arta del asunto, definitivamente los problemas no acababan para ella, a su móvil llego un mensaje

-Ahora que.. - dijo aun sollozando un poco

**"**_**No me iré hasta no hablar contigo"**_

_**-+-Hitsugaya+-**_

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su balcón abrió la cortina y estaba ahí con su celular en mano estaba completamente empapado al parecer se había saltado el cerco y esperaba bajo el árbol viendo fijamente a la ventana, por que llegaba tan lejos se enfermaría si estaba ahí pero aun así.. no quería verlo... no soportaría mas mentiras...

**Continuara..**

* * *

Uyyyy que pasara? Se arreglara todo que paso con esa situación en la escuela? Para que le hablo renji a unohana? Por que Hitsugaya no menciono nada de Hinamori antes? No se lo pierdan n_n a y.....gomen !!!!!!!!! [ se tira al suelo pidiendo clemencia] dios mio lo siento me ausente mucho pero pues estaba en exámenes y luego comencé otro vicio, bueno vicio no de los que creen xD jaja solo otra cosa refería al anime comencé un doujin bueno echando a perder se aprende pero pues haber que sale XD ahora les debo una disculpa y un muy buen final para predicciones por cierto hice un one-shot espero que lo lean ya que no tengo mas que 3 reviews je je nos vemos por cierto chappy sigue con problemas en su pc por si no actualiza tan pronto O.o nos vemos

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(Shiro's part)

* * *

Extra si al fin!!

Shiro-chappy time

Chappy: Shiro..

Shiro: Chappy

Ambas: Time!!

Shiro: wow al fin actualizo verdad oca-san?

Chappy: si mi querida musume

Shiro: Sabes sigue siendo raro que me digas así -_-

Chappy: lo se n_n

Shiro: ohh como sea...

Chappy: bueno n_n

Shiro: cof cof ok esto es aburrido...

Chappy: lo se n_n

Shiro: oye ¬¬ bueno no se me ocurre nada o si tengo cuenta en deviantart :)

Chappy: ya empezaste a hacer promoción no es así?

Shiro: lo se n_n

Chappy: no arremedes a tu madre

Shiro: sabes mejor sigue siendo mi contraparte en FF esto es extraño, por cierto en mi perfil pondre luego mi cuenta en deviantart y recuerden es de shiro's part así que esperen Hitsuhina a lo pen... - la golpean

Chappy: Hija no seas grosera

Shiro: Ok ;_; , pero es culpa de uno de mis 5 padres

Chappy: Ya arreglo cuentas con ellos en la noche – pone cara de pervertida

Shiro: creo que me iré con tu yerno de nuevo

Chappy: como que con mi yerno!! me dijiste que te habías ido a casa de una amiga!!

Shiro: emm ya ve voy [sale corriendo]

Chappy: Shiro!!!!!!!!!

Reviews onegai :)

Si no tuvo sentido lo de arriba xD verán en los últimos días chappy se convirtió en mi madre por que dice que siempre me separa cuando estoy peleando con el hollow [un amigo] y se convirtió en mi madre xD y según ella tengo 5 padres entre ellos: Ichigo; Shirosaki, Renji, Ulquiorra y no se quien mas y pues yo me voy con Shiro-chan alias su yerno xD lo que es el aburrimiento no? XD nos vemos bye


	13. Pasado

-¿Qué hacia? El llevaba mas de 30 minutos ahí incluso comenzó a hacerse un charco y justo cuando creí que se iba solo subió al árbol para no mojarse mas los zapatos, abrí la cortina y salí al balcón igualmente mojada -¿Por qué no te vas? – dijo cabizbaja

-No me iré hasta aclarar todo Hinamori

Este comenzó a andar por la rama que mas se acercaba a mi cuarto ¿Estaba loco? Caería si no se fijaba, entre y deslice la ventana para que no entrara este logro al fin llegar a mi balcón mientras yo me encontraba del otro lado sin abrirle,

-¿Por que no me dejas en paz? Ya jugaste conmigo lo suficiente no, incluso me ocultaste el hecho de que ya nos conocíamos

-Eso ni siquiera yo estaba seguro, además me jure a mi mismo mantener eso oculto para que no me siguieras y te ocurriera otro accidente como el de hace mucho – dijo sentándose en el balcón mientras se recargaba en la ventana

-¿Te juraste? Según lo que me dijo mi madre la persona encargada del orfanato dijo que no te diría nada…

-Si, lo escuche el día que tu madre llamo al orfanato para avisarle y fui al hospital sin que me vieran y escuche que por mi culpa habías tenido ese accidente… y si mi memoria no falla caíste de este mismo balcón

-Si, fue de este pero no fue tu culpa

-Lo fue! – Reafirmo – yo era el único que te ataba a ese estupido sitio, y cuando llegue a Kamakura, te me hacías familiar pero aun así no investigue mucho el asunto el nombre pudo haber coincidido creí, y tan solo lo deje estar pero cada que paso el tiempo me fui encariñando contigo hasta que descubrí que me enamore de ti.

-Eso último se lo has de decir a cada chica en turno que escoges…

-NO! No era lo que creías ella se tropezó

-Claro, y tu curiosamente también no? Y misteriosamente la tenias sujeta de las manos no?

-Nos caímos por que ella estaba terca en irse sin explicar nada

-También por eso lloraba? – dijo aun sin creerle

-Será mejor que te empiece a contar todo como es…

Flash back

-Wahhhh al fin se acabo todo aunque sigo sin explicarme por que estábamos pintando cuadros cuando es clase de matemáticas pero que mas da… - dijo rukia

En ese momento todo se volvió verde para la chica pelinegra ya que le tiraron intencionalmente un bote de pintura encima

-Vaya a ti ningún color te queda rukia-chan~ - dijo en tono de burla

-Kurosaki te has pasado! – dijo uno de los del salón

-Algún problema quien lo tenga que venga

Todos retrocedieron sin querer enfrentarse a ella, mientras rukia salio corriendo del salón de clases bañada en pintura

-Oye tu aun no termino conti… - fue detenido por un brazo

-Toshiro! – que rayos crees que haces!

-Ya basta! Por que hiciste todo eso!

-No te incumbe

Todos empezaron a irse mientras otros fueron detrás de rukia, a final de cuentas quedaron solos

-Por que haces todo esto que tienes en contra de Rukia

-Que no te incumbe – se soltó del agarre e intento irse cuando este la tomo de ambas muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared

-No te iras hasta que me expliques

-Por que la defiendes! Por su culpa… por su culpa… POR SU CULPA MURIO MI HERMANA YUZU! – dijo por fin

-Yuzu? Te refieres a la de la foto…

-Si… por su culpa… de no ser por ella ichi no habría roto su promesa y ella no habría sido atropellada…

Este se quedo sin comprender

-Hace muchos años 7 para ser exactos… ichi-nii prometió llevarnos a mi y a yuzu a la playa, todo estaba listo pero todo salio mal por una estupida llamada, era el hermano de rukia que llamaba a nuestra clínica rukia se había puesto mal de repente, ichi y ella se hicieron muy unidos ya que a pesar de no vivir tan cerca rukia-chan se la pasaba constantemente en la clínica mientras nuestro padre la atendía, mi padre salio de inmediato e ichigo se fue con el, nos quedamos en casa solas la primera vez que nos dejaban solas sin ichi nuestro padre se opuso prefería que el nos cuidara pero accedió viendo que se trataba de su mejor amiga, después de eso decidimos ir a la playa por nuestra cuenta, nos sabíamos perfectamente el recorrido ya habíamos ido muchas veces con ichi pero, al cruzar una calle un tipo que venia ebrio se durmió y atropello a yuzu.. no sabes… lo duro que es… ver a tu hermana en el hospital tirada en una camilla sin casi poder respirar, yuzu murió una semana después … todo por culpa de ella de no haber sido por ella yuzu no….

-No digas tonterías – dijo viéndola fijamente – el hecho de que kuchiki enfermara y ese día pasara el accidente no es culpa de ella

-Pero Ichi se fue con ella!!- se movía mientras lloraba

-BASTA! Crees que habría cambiado algo el hecho de que el estuviese ahí, lo único que cambiaria es que el hubiese sido atropellado en lugar de tu hermana y entonces serias tu la que se sentiría culpable por su accidente! ¿Cómo te sentirías con eso? Como crees que kuchiki se siente siendo acusada de que por ella murió tu hermana!, no has pensado el hecho de por que ella no hace nada para defenderse cuando tu le haces las cosas! Ya basta deja de actuar como una niña inmadura!

Esta retrocedió dando un gran grito, estaba confundida, asuntada, enojada retrocedió poco a poco y sin querer tropezó con Hitsugaya

-Estas bien – dijo sobre ella menos mal no cayo sobre ella

-Si – asintió aun con los ojos llorosos

En eso escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta

-Hina… - estaba llorando por que… en eso vio en que posición había terminado con kurosaki, sin poder explicarle salio corriendo, tenía que ir tras ella…

End Flash Back

-Karin-chan… - dijo sentada en el suelo –algo así había oído, pero me lo dijo rukia-chan, tan solo dijo que se lo merecía – se puso en pie – Hitsuagaya-kun... – abrió la puerta

Este se giro a ella y esta se lanzo sobre el

-Lo siento

-Corresponde – No importa Hinamori, lo que me alegra a mi es que me escucharas

-Arigato Shiro-chan – sonríe

-Sigues con ese apodo aun… - sonríe igualmente

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que se escucho un fuerte trueno y esta dio un leve grito

-Que pasa? – la vio extrañado

-N..no.. nada emm quieres pasar a secarte te resfriaras aquí

-Ehh no me digas que le temes a los rayos? – la vio divertido

-Je je no digas tonterías claro que n…- cae otro rayo – ahh, s…s..solo pasa de una vez, ven – lo toma por la mano y bajan las escaleras – cámbiate aquí veré que encuentro para que te pongas

-Creo que será demasiado problema mejor me voy a casa

-No, no es ninguno además esta lloviendo demasiado vendré en un momento por la ropa mojada ahí hay toallas para que te seques

Varios minutos después una vez se cambio

-Gracias, Hinamori abrió la puerta de baño

-De nada – sonrío –quieres ir arriba

-Segura?

-Si, confío en Hitsugaya-kun

Una vez arriba…

-Así que eso sucedió contigo

-Si, pero y que hay de ti me gustaría saber como fue que terminaste en Kamakura

-Pues, ahora estoy solo, mi único familiar quien tu sabes era la dueña del orfanato pero murió hace 2 años, menos mal siempre fui independiente y ahora solo necesito la ayuda minima de mi abuela, quien me dejo todo lo que tenia al fallecer

-Lo siento, no sabia que ella…

-No pasa nada, fue hace ya dos años

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta que terminaron por quedarse dormidos

A la mañana siguiente…

El peliblanco se revolvía entre las sabanas que sabe dios como llegaron ahí

-Hinamori… - dijo buscando con su mano pero al no encontrar nada se levanto de golpe – Hinamori?

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a la chica

-Ohio darling~ - dice sonriente con el desayuno en mano

-Que haces? – sonríe

-Te traigo el desayuno - se acerca

-Ah gracias, ahora que lo pienso que hay con tu madre no puede verme aquí!

-Calma vino pero solo se cambio y se fue dice que esta apunto de resolver todo o algo así dijo no se dio cuenta que estabas aquí tranquilo

-Ya veo… será mejor que luego me presente formalmente no me gustaría que me conociese así

-Supongo.. – se sonroja – come iré por tu ropa seguro ya esta seca

-Si, gracias hinamori

-De nada – sale de la habitación

Ambos salieron de la casa y rukia se encontraba al frente

-Tu!!- señalo al peliblanco quien no sabia que le había dado

-Que hacías en su casa!

-Ahh pues anoche… - intento excusarse Hinamori

-Pasa la noche con ella – dijo hitsugaya como si nada

-Que!!! Que le has hecho a mi linda y pura hinamori maldito pervertido!!

-Nooo!! No es lo que crees rukia-chan el solo se quedo en mi casa nada mas!! Moo Hitsugaya-kun no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar

-No hice nada malo no es mi culpa que tu amiga sea una degenerada pervertida

-Que dijiste niño de estatura debajo del promedio!!

-Ya mejor vámonos… - los separo

-Por cierto por que esta kuchiki aquí

-Iba a acompañar a Ichigo pero dijo que no quería que fuera a la universidad con el y me regresara sola a la preparatoria y le mande un mensaje a hinamori en la mañana para que acompañara – dijo mientras iba en medio de los tres sujetando a hinamori por el brazo para "quitársela"

Una vez en la universidad

-Tsk.. No te rindes no? A fuerza querías venir conmigo rukia…

-Ohh es que me gusta acompañarte kurosaki-kun~

-No empieces con tu tonito

-Je je que bien se llevan esos dos no crees Hitsugaya-kun

-Son únicos indudablemente…

-Bueno días Ichigo-san – llego alguien por detrás de Hinamori y los otros

-Ah bueno días sensei. – dijo en seco ichigo

-Que no se le haga tarde para mi clase de nuevo

-Lo intentare – lo vio con el seño mas fruncido de lo usual

-Kurosaki-san no trates asi a la gente – susurro hinamori

-Deberias hacerle caso a Hinamori-kun, Ichigo-san

-Eh? Como sabe mi nombre? – lo vio confundida

-Soy profesor de medicina aquí en la universidad pero también trabajo en el hospital soy uno de los compañeros de tu madre Unohara Retsu

-Ohh ya veo

-Bien mejor vámonos Ichigo-san

-Si, lo que diga… nos vemos rukia – la besa – adiós Hinamori, Yoshiro…

-Maldito… - dijo Hitsugaya para cuando este se fue

-Supongo que nosotros deberíamos irnos también – dijo una sonrojada rukia

-Si vámonos – se dio la vuelta hitsugaya pero noto algo rara a hinamori

-Pasa algo hinamori?

-No es nada… - siguió su camino

Las clases fueron normales hasta la ultima que siempre resultaba ser especial con matsumoto

-Suena el silbato bien todos a jugar!

-Pero esta mojado todo! – grito uno de los del salón

-No importa algo de agua no hará daño! – río la rubia

-…

Despues de una mojada acabo todo, primero se fueron todas al chicas y al final los chicos a los que pusieron a reunir todo, hitsugaya llevaba unos ultimos valones cuando alguien choco con el haciendo que estos cayeran

-Cual es tu problema… Kira – vio al rubio molesto

-No se de que me hablas Hitsugaya-san – dijo retándolo con la mirada

-No es la primera vez que haces algo así si tienes algún problema dímelo en mi cara

-Mi problema contigo eres tu – dijo empujándolo

-No vulvas a empujarme Kira! – lo empujo de vuelta

Antes de que Kira tirara el primer golpe Matsumoto sonó el silbato

-Ustedes dos ya basta, quieren pelear lo harán en la dirección andando!

Mientras tanto en el salón

-Bien me iré para alcanzar a ichigo antes de que salga – salio corriendo rukia

-Si adiós rukia-chan – se despidió

Al sacar sus cosas de su asiento se encontró con un sobre sin remitente

_Quieres saber quienes son tus padres y que es lo que esta ocurriendo yo te lo puedo decir ven al parque que esta después del instituto y te dire todo_

-Que es esto… - sujetaba temblorosa la carta

De vuelta a la dirección

Esperen aquí veré si el director Yamamoto puede recibirlos

-Eres un idiota… - dijo Kira

-El idiota eres tu por patético

-Seguro…

-A que te refieres?

-Seguro que deberías estar aquí

-Estoy aquí por tu culpa

-Me refiero a que deberías estar en otro lugar

-Como cual – lo vio molesto

-No deberías estar al lado de Hinamori-kun…

-Que rayos dices Hinamori ahora debe de…

-No creo que siga en la escuela.. – dijo serio

-Creí que la protegerías veo que me e equivocado…

Este salio corriendo que rayos sabia el sobre el asunto! Que estaba pasando en esta ciudad! Y lo mas importante por que estaba ella involucrada en esto!

-Hinamori…

Continuara…

* * *

Reviews please

Wow no se que decir xD gomenasai? Dios ya no me perdonaría nadie subí el fic del cumpleaños de Hitsugaya si no lo han visto veanlo esta en la categoría de hitsugaya no lo busquen como hitsugaya y hinamori emm que mas casi tengo predicciones terminado pero faltan algunas cosas quiero darle un buen final -_- ya casi lo tendré para navidad espero darselo como regalo en 24 en la noche no se como este el horario de cada una de las lectoras pero ya casi bueno que les pareció el capitulo dramático créanme que no se me da el drama T__T pero bueno espero sus comentarios nos vemos los quiere

Shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)

* * *

Extra Shiro-chappy time

Shiro: hola a todos pues aquí presentándome solo la mitad que Chapi se encuentra dando a luz a ichigo jr [su peluche] y pues no se jaja

Hitsugaya: deja de perder el tiempo -_-

Shiro: obligame juju

Hitsugaya: soten ni saze.. hyo…

Shiro: era bromo es broma no te enojes

Hitsugaya: dios me traes dando vueltas en todos lados y no veo un final feliz

Shiro: pero es lo que las fans piden

Hitsugaya: es lo que tu quieres dirás

Shiro: tambien bueno saludos a todos y feliz navidad año nuevo tanabata a no ese no es ahorita bueno nos vemos en predicciones y su gran final como quisiera llegar a los 100 reviews pero ustedes me pueden ayudar con su comentario bye bye

P.D. una disculpa por lo de yuzu pero pues tenia que poner algo bueno para que karin odiase a rukia u.u gomenasai


	14. Dudas

Advertencia cualquier indicio de OOC es pura coincidencia xd, los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen le pertenece al cruel y brillante mangaka tite kubo

* * *

Llego a lo que parecía ser el parque al que la habían citado, saco su Mobil con firmeza por si algo ocurriera en eso a lo lejos esta era observada

-A si que viniste. – se ocultaba tras un árbol

-Etoo…! – hablaba un poco fuerte – Soy Hinamori - decía un tanto temblorosa

La figura se acercaba pero en eso algo inesperado paso

-Ahí estas! – llego gritando alguien tras ella

-Hi… hisagui-san! – se quedo incrédula – que haces aquí

-Eso debería decirte yo – le pone las manos en los hombros

A lo lejos venia hitsugaya quien no distinguió muy bien a quien estaba con hinamori pero al ver que tenia sus manos en ella aumento la velocidad y se barrió haciendo que hisagui técnicamente saliera volando

-Hitsugaya-kun!! – lo vio sin entender

-Oye por que haces eso! - dijo ayudando a hisagui

-Ah eras tu – lo vio indiferente

-Como que era yo! – lo vio molesto por que me tiraste!

-Te confundí – se giro como si fuera un error cualquiera

-Tsk…

-Que haces aquí Hitsugaya-kun – lo vio

-Como que, que hago aquí! por que vienes aquí solo a esta hora!

-Pues yo…

La persona escondida tan solo se giro y desapareció por el parque

-Es distraída pero no tonta – añadió hisagui – me dijo que le llego una carta extraña y que le decía que viniera aquí sola – me llamo de inmediato

-Ya veo, pero aun así por que no me avisaste!

-Pues…

-Ya basta de peleas, será mejor que regresemos esta oscureciendo

-Si… - dijo bajando la vista

-Antes que lo olvide ten – le dio una carta – es de parte de unohana-san dijo que han pasado cosas en el trabajo y…

-De nuevo no vendrá a casa eh… - dijo un tanto triste

-Hinamori-chan… - la vio triste

-Eh? Ah no me hagas caso bien será mejor que nos vayamos a casa jeje

-Ah claro te puedo llevar mi motocicleta esta…

Antes de terminar hitsugaya tomo por la mano a hinamori en dirección a su casa

-Oye tu!

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-La llevare a casa – dijo aun tirando de la mano de hinamori

-Esta bien… pero… OYE! – le grito

-Que? – se detuvo sin girarse

-Mañana, necesito hablar contigo mañana estaré frente a la escuela antes de que salgan

-Como digas ahí estaré – siguió andando

-Es hora de buscar toda la ayuda posible… - se puso el casco y se fue

x-x-x

-Hitsugaya-kun vas muy rápido!- decía un tanto agitada

-Te sientes sola?

-Eh?

-Que si a pesar de que estoy contigo, te sientes sola

-Eh, no yo no lo hago… - le sonrío

-No mientas! – se giro molesto hacia ella – hace un rato, te deprimiste cuando supiste que de nuevo estarías sola en tu casa, así que solo dilo…

-Ah… era eso – bajo la mirada

-Como que eso contesta hinamori

-No te preocupes, antes de que llegaras siempre a sido así, e estado sola por mucho tiempo siempre valiéndome por mi misma, haciéndolo todo yo sola, aunque a veces tenia miedo, odio estar sola pero es el trabajo de mi madre, ella me da un hogar y hace todo para que siga adelante con mis estudios no puedo simplemente decirle que no me deje sola eso seria solo un sentimiento egoísta de mi parte

-Tu… - la vio un poco molesto por haberle hablado así

-A veces no sabia que hacer, con quien ir, todos tienen sus vidas no quiero ser una carga para ellos – sus ojos se pusieron llorosos -en ese caso yo preferiría…

Dio un paso apresurado y la abrazo fuertemente – Por que dices esas estupidas cosas tonta

-Shiro-chan.. – se quedo sorprendida pero después correspondió el abrazo – lo siento

-Deja de disculparte, hasta cuando entenderás que para mi nunca serás una carga

-Arigato… shiro-chan

-Quieres que me quede contigo de nuevo?

-Eh – se sonrojo

-Por que pones esa cara ni que fuera un pervertido abusador – la vio serio

-No, se que así no es Hitsugaya-kun pero, estas seguro

-Por que no habría de estarlo, pero si te incomoda mi presencia puedo entenderlo

-NO, digo puedes hacerlo – bajo la vista apenada

-Esta bien – la vio si podría decirse sonriente

Después de un caminar llegaron a la esquina que separaba su casa a la de ella

-Iré por algo de ropa, no seria bueno que usara de nuevo el mismo uniforme

-Si…

Este avanzo en dirección a su casa mientras que esta tan solo se le quedo viendo

-(Será bueno decirle… pero tal vez sea apresurado… y si cree que soy entrometida… pero quiero ver… como será la casa de Hitsugaya-kun… no tiene apoyo de nadie así que debe ser una casa humilde… pero y si hay cucarachas… yo las odio!... pero ahh ya se esta yendo… se fue mi oportunidad… mooo!)

-Hinamori- se giro viendo que no dejaba de verlo sin mencionar que casi tenia un letrero imaginario sobre ella que decía "quiero acompañarte" – quieres acompañarme?

-Eh?

-Que si quieres venir

-Ah si! – salio corriendo tras el – (bien no me esperaba esto pero esta bien, ahora debo de comportarme y no decir nada imprudente y mucho menos decir algo del estatus de Hitsugaya-kun, también debo ser tranquila y hacer como si no fuera nada extraño)

-Llegamos – se paro frente a una reja blanca

-Ohhh esta muy bien cuidada

-El que? – la vio sin entender

-Esta se cubrió la boca y negó con la cabeza – nada nada

-¿?

Al entrar esta se quedo sorprendida

-Hitsugaya-kun…

-Si

-Aquí vives…

-Si

-Esto esta enorme!!

Miro hacia todos lados a pesar de tener pocas cosas, todo estaba ordenado y todo era nuevo, no sabia si sorprenderse o estar feliz menos mal su abuela no lo dejo en la calle

-Eso crees? No e visto muchas casas pero supongo esta un poco grande me acompañas?- siguió andando hasta que vio una puerta al final

-(esa debe ser su habitación, la habitación de hitsugaya-kun..) – sintió un nudo en su garganta y se sintió emocionada a la vez. Hitsugaya abrió la puerta pero cuando se asomo vio otro corredor y mas puertas

-Eh?

-Que pasa – la vio extrañado

-Creí que este seria tu cuarto ya que aquí termina una propiedad en general

-Ah esta es la primera propiedad pero la casa esta conectada con la casa de la calle siguiente haciendo un total de dos – dijo tranquilamente

-Dos casas!! – pero eso debe costar una fortuna!

-Si

-Hitsugaya-kun… no me digas que…

-Eh..?

-TU ABUELA ERA RICA!!

-Si.

-Por que no me lo dijiste!?

-Nunca preguntaste – avanzo hasta que al fin entro en su habitación

-Ah…. – se quedo en shock todo este tiempo tenia una idea equivocada de su vida, aunque le alegraba que no era de esos tipos que se les subía el poder a la cabeza con el echo de tener dinero

-Listo –salio con una bolsa

-Eh?

-Ya fui por mi ropa vámonos

-Eh? Que? Como? –de tanto andar en la nubes el fue y vino – (no pude ver su cuarto) –pensó llorando internamente

x-x-x

Una vez llegaron a su casa este se quedo detrás de ella

-Pasa algo?

-No.

-Quieres que cenemos?

-Si, si no es molestia

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que me harás compañía – dijo en tono de puchero

-sonriendo – como digas

+Después de la comida+

-Gracias por la comida – dijo hitsugaya al terminar

-Te gusto?

-Si, es deliciosa

-Pero seguro Hitsugaya-kun esta acostumbrado a comer cosas más buenas

-No. No me gusta mucho comer fuera pero tampoco cocinar así que solo hago algo sencillo o compro algo preparado

-Eso esta mal – hizo cara de molesta pero se veia graciosa – Debemos de mantener un equilibrio en todo Hitsugaya-kun

-Si, si lo que digas, será mejor dormir se nos hizo tarde después de todo

-Si, vamos – se dirigió a las escaleras – pero se detuvo al ver que no la seguia – pasa algo?

-Creo que debería dormir en el sofá

-Eh? Por que?

-No creo que sea apropiado

-Pero si la ves pasada dormiste en mi cuarto

-Si pero – se gira evadiendo su vista

-No importa, Hitsugaya-kun es Hitsugaya-kun – lo tomo por la mano y lo obligo a subir las escaleras

+una vez arriba y en su cuarto+

-Bien, sabes que el baño esta al fondo así que podrás ducharte ahí

-Ve tu primero yo puedo esperar

-Si, si así lo prefieres – salio para irse en dirección al baño pero regreso y se asomo – no vayas a andar de mirón shiro-chan – dijo sonriente y se fue

-CALLA! – dijo sonrojado

Después de de ducharse cada uno por separado claro, ambos terminaron sentados en lados opuestos de la cama mientras se creaba un silencio incomodo

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir – dijo a espaldas de ella

-Si… - se giro para acostarse

-No deberías ser tan confiada con los otros…

-Eh? – lo vio sin entender

-Me dejas dormir en tu cuarto cuando no tenemos mucho de que nos volvimos a encontrar, podría ser alguien diferente.

-Hitsugaya-kun no es asi, lo se

-No debes confiar así de fácil!

-Pero…

Este se giro y la tiro con fuerza a la cama y la vio fijamente

-Que tal si no soy lo que perezco

Comenzó a besar su cuello, aprisionando sus manos para que no se moviera

-Esta tan solo se quejo un poco pero no opuso mucha resistencia-

-Que si lo único que quisiera fuera eso

En eso paso a estar sobre ella

-Que harías hinamori… - la vio fijamente

-Nada, mientras sea hitsugaya-kun no me importara, ya que yo amo a Hitsugaya-kun

Este la vio incrédulo de lo que decía, acaso lo había escuchado, parecía no importarle, se dio la vuelta y se tiro al lado de la cama viendo el techo pensativo

-Eh? – se giro hinamori a su costado

-Tonta – se giro un tanto rojo dándole la espalda

-sonríe – buenas noches Hitsugaya-kun

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos un tanto dormida, giro su vista y vio que hitsugaya ahora se encontraba cerca de ella, intento girarse pero algo le impidió moverse como quería bajo su vista y vio la mano de el donde menos se lo esperaría

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe

x-x-x

-Te sigo preguntando que fue lo que te hice – dijo mientras tenia su mano en su mejilla que ahora estaba roja

-No te lo diré, es vergonzoso

-Pero que hice!

-Ehh!! De nuevo dejaste que este pasara la noche en tu casa! – apareció rukia frente a su casa

-"este" tiene nombre y si tuve una larga noche con hinamori

-Ja! No me engañas se que ella no es la de ese tipo

-Lo se pero mira – le mostró su mejilla – me dijo "bruto" por dejarle marcado el cuello

-Como si fuera a creer que..

En eso rukia se acerco a ella y vio su cuello solo por jugar

-Hinamori-chan!! – vio una marca – como pudiste – dijo haciendo drama

-Hacer que?

Esta saco un espejo y le mostró una marca roja

-Hitsugaya-kun… - dijo con voz tétrica

-Es solo una marca no le des importancia – siguió avanzando camino a la escuela

x-x-x

Clases, clases y más clases todo común en la escuela hasta el receso, hitsugaya se encontraba de regreso en el salón ya que hinamori y rukia se encontraban ahí y escucho a una de las típicas chismosas hablando

-Pero no se que le habrá pasado se ve muy mal…

-Si!! Pobrecito tal vez lo asaltaron

-Pero cuando le pregunte dijo que se cayó de las escaleras

-Nadie se hace eso por caerse de las escaleras para mi que anda en malos pasos… además se hubiese torcido un tobillo o roto el pie ahora no estaría tan tranquilo saltando clases perdiendo el tiempo en la terraza

-Pero Kira-san no se ve de ese tipo

La ultima palabra altero al joven Kira… ese maldito no lo había visto en todo el día, era ahora o nunca, se giro antes que hinamori o rukia notaran que había vuelto y fue corriendo a la terraza mientras el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando este lo acorralo a la pared

-Tu…

-Oh, eres tu me alegra llegaras a tiempo

-Tu… como sabias que le tendían una trampa a hinamori

-No te interesa

-Claro que me interesa – lo tomo por cuello y lo acorralo aun mas

-No sabes en lo que te metes ni siquiera yo y mira que e pagado caro el haberte dicho eso – hizo notar que ahora tenia ambas manos vendadas y varios golpes y rasguños en el rostro – además no soy el adecuado para decir esto ya que ni siquiera yo se lo que esta pasando por que lo le preguntas a los "amigos" de hinamori-kun – hizo resaltar esa palabra – ellos no solo están ahí por amistad deberías decir que te digan lo que en verdad pasa, hinamori-kun no es la del problema tan solo esta siendo arrastrada por otro eso es todo lo que diré

El agarre de este se soltó, ellos sabían y no se lo querían decir, dejo ir a Kira quien bajo las escaleras para irse a clases o retirarse solo Kira sabia. Abrió la puerta molesto y comenzó a golpear el cerco sin ganas de detenerse que era todo eso? no podían dejarla fuera de esos asuntos de adultos estupidos, por eso odiaba relacionarse con la gente todos eran siempre iguales, se tiro al suelo pesadamente mirando hacia el vacío cielo sin darse cuenta sus ojos se pusieron pesados

x-x-x

La campana del instituto sonó y este se levanto estrepitosamente

-Maldición – se levando y se asomo hacia abajo donde vio que todos iban de salido – me e dormido y salte clases – en eso sonó su teléfono – hola? – contesto

Hinamori: ah! Hitsugaya-kun por que no has ido a clases! Paso algo? Por que no contestas? Donde estas! Aun estas en la escuela?

-en ese orden, me quede dormido, no paso nada, estoy en la terraza, no contesto por que no me dejas hablar y si aun estoy en la escuela

Hinamori: moo quieres apresurarte ya casi me voy con rukia-chan

-Ah… cierto irán al centro comercial no?

Hinamori: si pero quería despedirme antes – dijo un tanto extraña

-Ehhh y el pervertido soy yo – dijo haciendo notar un tono divertido en su voz

Hinamori: No es eso!! Solo te esperemos en la salida

-si, si

x-x-x

-Ah ahí estas – se acerco hinamori

-Si perdón por la espera tuve que regresar por mis cosas

-Si, no importa

-Hinamori-chan se nos hará tarde

-Eh, a si ya voy – se giro a inoue para luego regresar la vista a el – bien me voy hitsugaya-kun – dijo un tanto roja – nos veremos en la noche

-Si

-Adiós – beso su mejilla y se disponía a irse

Este la tomo por la mano antes de irse y de un giro inesperado la beso directo en los labios – adiós

-Eh si… - se giro algo desconcertada y la cara mas roja que casi ardía, fue con rukia quien tan solo le hacia señas que lo vigilaría mientras inoue casi la arrastraba por la mano

-Bien me alegra se fueran – se oyó una voz detrás de el

Este se giro viendo no solo a hisagui si no que a otras tres caras familiares

-Kurosaki, Abarai, Ishida– los vio sin entender

-Yo! Toshiro

-Que hacen aquí

-Estamos aquí para explicarte la situación sobre Hinamori

x-x-x

-Wahh que lindo vestido – se acerco inoue a una tienda – me pregunto si tendrán mi medida

-De que la hay la hay pero creo que deberías ver "otros" aspectos…

-Je je

Habian pasado el resto de la tarde comprando hasta que seguir su camino para ver la ultima tienda en eso rukia se acerco un poco más a hinamori

-Hinamori... – dijo casi en tono de susurro

-Eh? Que pasa Rukia-san – se giro a ella

-No te alteres pero desde hace un rato nos están siguiendo

-Ya veo… intento sonar calmada que hacemos…

-Hay que intentar llegar a un restaurante, ahí pediremos ayuda a seguridad o algo así

-Si.

-Hola señoritas… nos darían un momento de su tiempo – se acerco un tipo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos extrañamente cerrados

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Ughhh perdon si va lento pero ya llegara lo bueno la historia un poco de ooc por que no es del todo asi hitsugaya lo demas creo que esta bien, UFF despuse de un bloqueo y varios golpes en la cabeza acabe el capitulo hoy ya no tengo imaginación para shiro-chappy time asi que se las debo xD nos vemos en el que sigue dejenme una sugerencia y si se que se puso lento el asunto gomene saludos

-chappy

(shiro's part)


	15. Castigo

**Yoh! Tomare mi trauma y dolor para este capitulo disfruten o tal vez no xD**

**x-x-x

* * *

**

-Déjenla en paz!

Rukia se encontraba pateando a unos tipos aunque lograron tomarla de los brazos inoue permanecía atrás intentando no meterse en la pelea mientras hinamori continuaba moviéndose para que no la atraparan

-Que quieren conmigo déjenme en paz!

-Lo siento mucho pero ordenes son ordenes

-Ordenes?

-Si así es

-No expliques nada y vámonos

-Que aburrido eres tousen-san – se giro a verlo

-OIGAN QUE LE HACEN A MIS ESTUDIANTES

La voz provino detrás de Gin quien no dio la cara la rubia se acerco y de una forma increíble libro a rukia de sus "agresores"

-Como es posible que un montón de hombres ataquen a tres indefensas mujeres.. son unos… -La rubia vio de pronto a quien le daba la espalda cuando con un hilillo de voz logro llamarlo – Gin…

Este cambio su semblante sonriente repentinamente y no dijo nada

-Ustedes que hacen ahí deténganla! – dijo tousen

-Espera To.. – sin dejarlo terminar le dio un golpe en el estomago tirandolo al suelo

-No sabes tu lugar o que? Llévenselo de aquí – hizo una seña

Este tan solo veía todo borroso lo ultimo que logro ver fue que a la rubia la atrapaban

-Rangiku…

Mientras Inoue esperaba pegada a la pared con las manos en su bolsillo esperando impaciente…

Flash Back [en realidad unos momentos antes]

-Kuchiki-san debería?

-Si… es arriesgado avisa a ishida y a los otros mándales un mensaje

-Si.. – comenzó a marcar dentro de su bolsillo

-Esperemos nos encuentren pronto…

End Flash Back

-Ishida-kun… Kurosaki-kun… apresúrense… - pensó

x-x-x

En otro lugar antes de eso…

-Hinamori como hija de una de las cabezas mas importantes a cargo de toda la cadena de hospitales de Japón es siempre un blanco fácil para extorsionar a su madre y esas cosas no había pasado pero al parecer alguien se entero que Unohana Retsu pasaría a estar a cargo de todo y me temo que alguien quiere que renuncie a su cargo antes de que se le sea dado.. – dijo renji

-Nosotros estamos al tanto, la policia tuvo un caso similar hace mucho, hubo muchos heridos y lamentablemente alguien murió en ese entonces queremos evitar a toda costa eso ya que siempre es alguien cercano a la persona a cargo la que resulta herida en este caso seria hinamori desde niña es un blanco fácil – dijo hisagui

-Mi padre sabe de esto, hablo con unohana y le pidió a renji y a hisagui quienes eran personas cercanas a hinamori que cuidaran de ella y se acercaran pero esta no los quiere tan cerca por que le han ocurrido cosas siempre a las personas que la rodean, pero al parecer ella a hecho una excepción contigo es por eso que debes estar preparado.. – dijo ichigo

-Entiendo.. – dijo hitsugaya

-Lo mas importante es que si pasa algo todos nosotros estaremos por si pasara algo que no pudieses controlar y… - suena su teléfono – un mensaje?

-que pasa ishida? Es raro que te manden un mensaje? – pregunto ichigo curioso

El pelinegro se quedo en shock cuando por fin hablo

-VAMOS A LAS TIENDAS DE LA CIUDAD AHORA!! INOUE, Y LAS OTRAS ESTAN SIENDO ATACADAS POR UNOS TIPOS!!

Todos se sorprendieron y se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar

x-x-x

-Matsumoto-sensei!! – grito hinamori viendo como trataban a la rubia – déjenla en paz!!

-Cállate! – logro abofetear a la chica el tipo frente a ella

-Hinamori-san! – dio un paso inoue cuando se le cayo el teléfono al suelo

-Tu… le llamaste a alguien! – levanto el brazo para golpear a la pelinaranja

-Golpeando a una chica, métete con alguien de tu tamaño dijo Hisagui apareciendo con los otros

Hitsuagaya vio de reojo a hinamori quien estaba cabizbaja, cuando esta levanto la cabeza logro ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en la comisura de su boca, sin dudarlo se lanzo frente al tipo que tenia enfrente la chica y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna

-Toshiro! – grito ichigo ya que habían tirado a hinamori para golpear a hitsugaya por la espalda de un movimiento y una patada ichigo logro derribar al tipo

Todos contra todos terminaron mientras rukia iba a ayudar a hinamori quien aun se encontraba aturdida por el golpe

-Ishida! Llévatelas de aquí

Este las llevo lejos mientras los otros se encargaban del asunto, subieron al automóvil y se fueron a toda prisa

-Segura que estas bien hinamori-san? – decía inoue quien le limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca

-Si estoy bien – sonrío con el labio lastimado

-Esos sujetos no se limitan ni siquiera por que somos mujeres – se giro rukia quien iba al frente con ishida

-Por ahora me preocupa Matsumoto-san – dijo inoue

-No te preocupes, estará bien además los tipos esos no eran problema para los demás, kurosaki tan solo quería que las sacara de ahí…

Al cruzar una avenida un automóvil se les interpuso haciendo que frenaran bruscamente, unos tipos como los de hace un rato se bajaron y se interpusieron de inmediato

-Bájense y regresen con kurosaki… no nos retiramos tanto así que aun pueden regresar…

-Pero Ishida-kun – dijo la pelinaranja preocupada

-Váyanse! – bajo del automóvil

Ishida bajo evadiendo y entreteniendo lo mas que pudieron a los otros en lo que inoue, hinamori y rukia se iban de ahí en eso alguien a la distancia disparo no había sangre pero al pelinegro se le nublo la vista, comenzaba a perder fuerza y se desplomo en el suelo

Las tres notaron esto y no fue mucha la distancia la que corrieron, pronto a rukia lograron tomarla cubriendo la boca de esta con un pañuelo, esta forcejeo pero pronto se quedo dormida, hinamori e inoue se detuvieron pero era tarde pronto de igual manera atraparon a inoue, alguien a lo lejos cargaba a ishida y los dejaron en el suelo pronto a hinamori también le cubrieron la boca y todo comenzó a nublársele

-Hitsugaya-kun….

x-x-x

-En verdad me sorprendes Toshiro..

-Déjame en paz tan solo quiero ver que hinamori se encuentre bien

-Si, si señor enamorado

-Te recuerdo de quien hace planes extraños

-Dejémoslo ahí…to… - se paro en seco

-Que pasa? - dijeron renji y hisagui quienes iban detrás de el, hitsugaya lo veía cuando giro su cabeza vio horrorizado a rukia, ishida e inoue quienes estaban tirados en el piso

-Rukia! – grito ichigo yendo a ella

-Ishida! Que paso! Donde esta hinamori

El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente- no lo se… esos sujetos nos acorralaron y.. – al intentar incorporarse se llevo la mano al cuello, renji se acerco y lo vio de cerca y removió un pequeño objeto de su cuello

-Te durmieron… esos idiotas… no logramos llegar a tiempo – apretó los puños…

-Hinamori… - se puso en pie ocultando su vista en su cabello

-Toshiro... – dijo ichigo quien sostenía a rukia

El chico salio corriendo sin siquiera responder a los otros

-Oye! – intento seguirlo ichigo cuando alguien lo detuvo

-No servirá de nada déjalo estar solo – dijo hisagui

El chico comenzó a correr por todos lados, buscando detalladamente por toda la ciudad sin llegar a nada, se la habían llevado y el no pudo hacer nada "desde niña es un blanco fácil" no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza y ahora que…

-Donde estas…

La noche llego y no hubo rastros de ella, con mucho enojo y fastidio fue en camino a su casa esperando hubiese noticias de ella, se detuvo y logro ver a alguien frente a la puerta de la casa de ella, era unohana que se encontraba sentada en la entrada ocultando su rostro en sus manos, de ahí salio renji quien puso su mano en su hombro tan solo negando con la cabeza, la preocupada madre tan solo comenzó a llorar, apretó los dientes y comenzó a golpear lo primero que se encontró, cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro este iba a golpear pero logro detenerlo

-Aun no te has calmado Toshiro – dijo ichigo

-Como fregados quieres que me calme! Se la han llevado en mis narices y no pude hacer nada! – se giro gritando cuando vio que no venia solo, inoue y rukia estaban con el con la cara triste incluso inoue se le veia con los ojos llorosos

-Lo sentimos no pudimos hacer nada toshiro-kun – rompió en llanto la pelinaranja – no fui de utilidad, lo siento… lo siento… - abrazo a rukia

Este solo bajo la mirada sin saber que decirle ¿Qué hacia en un momento como ese? no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados

-Calma buscaremos pistas de esos tipos, por ahora Rangiku-san es la única que puede ayudarnos pero la golpearon un poco y necesitamos que despierte ya que los tipos que atrapamos solo fueron contratados para llevarsela no saben nada o se niegan a hablar

-Si… a lo que vimos ella conocía a uno de los tipos que estaban ahí

-Pistas… - esa palabra le recordó a una persona de inmediato – Kira…

-Quien?

-KIRA! – dijo gritando – Kira Izuru, hace poco le llego una carta a hinamori que era una trampa le decía que sabían quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, pero ella le aviso a hisagui yo fui de igual manera pero fue por que alguien me dijo a mi que le habia llegado esa nota, esa persona es Kira Izuru va en clase de hinamori, parece que sabe mas de lo que parece

-Ahora que lo mencionas últimamente iba muy poco y esta vez estaba mal herido

-Tenemos que ir con el donde vive?

-No lo se…la única que ha ido a su casa es hinamori

-Yo se donde vive – dijo reaccionando Hitsugaya – la vez que ella fue con Kira yo fui a buscarla después

-Vamos de inmediato es importante no perder tiempo – dijo ichigo – Iré por Hisagui y Renji – dijo pero Hitsugaya ya se había ido en camino

-Toshiro! Maldita sea se largo corriendo de nuevo

-Toshiro-kun.. – dijo preocupada inoue

x-x-x

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un lugar oscuro y lleno de cajas con polvo, lo único que veía era así misma bajo el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana lo demás era muy oscuro

-¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo intentando levantarse pero no logro mover las manos ni los pies - ¿Por qué estoy atada?

-Bienvenida – se acerco

-Tu.. – Abrió los ojos de par en par – como es posible

-Así que me recuerdas…

-Te vi hace poco, como no acordarme de ti – dijo molesta

-No me refería a eso.. – Sonrío – ya nos habíamos visto antes – paso su mano y acaricio su pierna – me recuerdas

A esta se le vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza, esa vez en el parque… era inconfundible.. – no me toques! - grito

Este puso su mano en su boca – no grites los demás duermen, no querrás despertarlos – acaricio su mejilla

-Esta mordió su mano haciendo que este le diera una bofetada y la tomara del cabello – la primera vez la deje pasar pero esta es la segunda vez que me muerdes, creo que esta vez no podrás escapar – dijo soltándole el cabello y yéndose – grita lo que quieras no hay nadie cercano mas que mis hombres y si los despiertas atente a las consecuencias no son muy amables que digamos – comenzó a reír mientras azotaba la puerta, la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras temblaba – quiero irme… quiero irme… déjenme ir…

x-x-x

Hitsugaya llego a casa de Kira y la puerta no tenia seguro entro a toda prisa y deslizo la puerta encontrándose con algo inesperado, ichigo y los otros llegaron y también se sorprendieron Kira se encontraba en el suelo al parecer inconciente atado de brazos y piernas y con una cinta adhesiva en su boca, sus manos se encontraban lastimadas ya que al parecer forcejeo un poco con las cuerdas que lo ataban

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí…

**Continuara

* * *

**

Eto…. No me maten joder me muero me suicido lo que sea el manga me mata y luego me contre que los gringos estan plageando a bleach D: y eso es imperdonable!! Hay un kempachi y una inoue que solo les cambio el color de pelo y los ojos medio se los separaron y achicaron y a kenpachi solo le quitaron el parche y le movieron la cicatriz!! Eso me enoja!! Y entre otras cosas arg!! Puse todo lo malo el climax , nudo como quieran llamarle aquí confundidos? Yo si xD nos vemos espero sus comentarios quiero llegarle al 100 a este tambien jaja ok no es broma si les nace comentar haganlo n__n nos vemos en el que sigue no tengo animo ni para shiro-chappy tengo tarea es domingo es la 1am y tengo montones de tarea ewe bye bye

Atte. Shiro-chappy

(shiro's part)

* * *

Reviews onegai n_n


	16. Hundido

Dos días después…

-Que quiere decir con que no puede ceder – se escucho fuera la puerta del hospital general

-No nos entiende no es así

-Entender? Entender que, que mi hija lleva dos días secuestrada por un puesto del cual no estaba segura si aceptaría y ahora ustedes me dicen que el puesto ya es mío y no me será removido por nada, ustedes acaso quieren que muera!

-Cálmese unohana-san -llego renji- entiendo lo que dicen

-Abarai-san- giro a verlo ya que este la tomaba por los hombros

-Es un seguro según lo que esos tipos dijeron querían que unohana renunciara a su puesto, si lo hace hay dos opciones la primera es que la dejaran libre y la segunda es que ya no les sea de utilidad y acaben con ella, lo mas prudente es seguir así y pedir que la liberen lo que me preocupa es algo, si esos tipos dejaron que hinamori los viera no la dejaran ir

Fuera del lugar se escucho un golpe fuerte seguido de un grito de reclamo

-Toshiro! – grito el pelinarnaja

La puerta en donde renji y unohana se encontraban se abrió dejando ver a ambos compartiendo dos miradas tristes

-El debería saber que nosotros estamos igual de preocupados por hinamori

-Déjenlo, el así se comporta – añadió ichigo – por ahora lo mas importante y una de las únicas pistas que tenemos es Kira habrá que esperar a que despierte

x.x.x

El peliblanco recorría los pasillos del hospital llegando a una habitación específica. Kira Izuru decía en la puerta de la habitación, este abrio la puerta y entro esperando que este estuviese bien

-Ansioso? – dijo una voz que estaba tras la puerta

-Ishida… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu ver si Kira tiene alguna reacción

-Y bien? – pregunto curioso

-Mhh según el historial medico y lo que me a dicho la enfermera al parecer tan solo esta cansado, muestra señales de que no durmió en días sin mencionar que ya tenia el brazo y múltiples tendones rasgados ya trataron eso y esta estable pero aun así tienen que seguir suministrándole vitaminas, por ahora es todo lo que necesita, unohana-san se hizo cargo exclusivamente de el en caso de "que le pase algo"

-Pasarle algo? – repitió lo ultimo al ver que este enfatizo al final de la frase dicha oración – acaso ya saben algo?

-Pues no mucho Kira una de nuestras pocas pistas

-Deberían de interrogar a los sujetos que estaban entre los seleccionados a tomar el cargo de unohana, ver si hubo alguna ausencia por parte de ellos

-Si… llegaron a esa conclusión pero no ha habido ausencia alguna

-Ya veo, no creo que sea tan idiota como para ausentarse y de repente llegue diciendo "me sentia mal" o alguna excusa estupida como esa, que hay sobre la gente con que Kira se relaciona, el sabia demasiado sobre el asunto pero después descarte el hecho de que el fuera el culpable dudo que el mismo se lastimara y atara.

-Si… sobre eso no tenemos muchas pistas solos sabemos que actualmente vivía con su tío Gin pero no sabemos mal de el

-Y que hay de Matsumoto

-Ella tan solo nos confirmo que efectivamente se trataba de que se llamaba Ichimaru Gin pero que no sabe de el desde hace 5 años que desapareció y dejo la escuela sin motivo y que se borro del mapa nosotros investigamos sobre el pero no tiene ningún antecedente anteriormente trabajaba como arquitecto en una construcción pero de eso hace 1 año desde ahí no tenemos nada

-Tsk… solo quedara mantener vigilado a Kira no vaya a ser que quieran deshacerse de la única evidencia que tenemos… - dijo mientras se disponía a salir

-N…no me uses como objeto por favor – hablo una voz débil

-Kira! – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se acercaban al rubio

El rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras trataba al parecer con un gran dolor de cabeza hasta que los abrió sorprendido

-Hinamori… donde esta Hinamori-kun!! – dice asustado

-La secuestraron… - bajo la mirada ishida mientras hitsugaya se volvía a poner furioso

-Maldición… - golpeo la cama con el puño – no logre advertirla… maldición maldición maldición!!

-Tu sabias! – se acerco hitsugaya y lo tomo por el cuello de la bata, donde esta! Contesta!

-Cálmate Hitsugaya! – llego ishida y lo alejo – déjalo que hable

-No se donde esta pero.. Sabia que esto pasaría se lo escuche a mi tío, le e oído muchas cosas, es por eso que e podido ayudar por lo menos un poco pero esta vez me atraparon…

-Que sabes sobre el asunto, tu tío es el responsable de todo?- hablo ishida lo mas calmado que pudo

-No! – Dijo casi al instante – bueno no lo creo, ya que el solo estuvo recibiendo ordenas y a cada rato hacia llamadas extrañas de ahí fue donde me entere de varias cosas

-Entonces sabes el nombre de quien la tiene? – dijo hitsugaya en tono serio

-Nunca dijeron nombres… solo en ocasiones hablaban de que el tenia trabajo en el hospital, y que haría lo que fuera necesario para que para tener ese puesto

-Esto nos deja en la misma situación…

-Disculpen… - llego una enfermera

-Que sucede?

-Me alegra que el paciente despertara pero me dijo Unohana-sempai que si lo hacia no lo interrogaran mucho que debía descansar que ella estará al pendiente de el hasta que se recupere que no se preocupen por nada

-Claro… - dijo Hitsugaya no muy conforme

-Vamos Hitsugaya, habrá que aprovechar y reunirnos con renji haber si tiene alguna nueva, y avisar que Kira despertó

-Si..

-Perdón por las molestias – hizo reverencia la joven – Kira-san por favor duerma mas necesita recuperar energías

-Si.. Hitsugaya! – grito el rubio – te lo encargo encuentra a hinamori-kun, Hare lo posible por recordar mas

-Solo descansa idiota – dijo saliendo del lugar – eso no me lo tienes que pedir…

x-x-x

Mientras en otro lugar…

-No deberías sacarle platica, el se molestara

-No molestes tousen-san

-Has lo que quieras gin

-Eso Hare… -se acerco – hola linda

La chica permanecía recargada en la pared atada de manos y pies con varias marcas y moretes provocados por el movimiento de las manos en las cuerdas, su cabello estaba suelto cubriéndole el rostro mientras parecía que si la movías se caería como una simple muñeca de trapo, sus ojos un tanto idos se posaron en los de Gin, pronto como reaccionando puso una cara de disgusto

-No es suficiente tenerme aquí ahora vienes a molestarme… - dijo con la garganta un tanto seca

-No. – saca algo de su bolsillo – a pesar de todo esto no soy un malnacido como crees toma – le da algo de pan – no has comido nada en dos días

La chica por mas que no quería comer lo que le dio término devorando el pequeño pedazo de pan

Gin se tiro a su lado sin decir nada mientra la chica no le daba la cara y guardaba silencio intentando ver si asi se iba

-Rangiku… ella…

-Eh? – se giro a el olvidando que lo ignoraba

-Que a sido de ella

-Pues… es nuestra profesora desde que inicio el semestre… es muy buena con todos aunque aun actúa como una niña solo quiere divertirse, es bastante enérgica

-Sigue igual.. – dijo mientras veía al frente

-Igual?

-Se caso ya seguramente.. – dijo en un tono poco desanimado

-Mmmm no que yo sepa

-Ya veo – dijo sonriente pero no como normalmente lo hacia, algo me decía que el no era tan malo

x-x-x

-Ningún medico de los que están entre los posibles ocupantes del cargo a faltado al trabajo todos llegaron puntuales sin ningún retraso – dijo renji – por que te doy explicaciones a ti ni que fueras de la policía.. – frunció el seño

-Huh!? y es mi culpa que seas tan idiota que a cualquiera le das información sobre el asunto, además es nuestra amiga no podemos simplemente esperar a que los incompetentes de la policía busquen debemos ver si podemos cooperar con el asunto!

-Basta ustedes dos! – llego la pelinegra a interferir – estamos en un hospital no en la calle para que peleen además tan solo … - se giro a hitsugaya que parecía que haría sangrar sus manos de lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños

-Toshiro… -intento alentarlo el pelinaranja pero este fue de nuevo en camino a la habitación de Kira.

x-x-x

-Ohh le dieron unos tranquilizantes ya que no quería permanecer aquí… duerme bien Kira-kun… - dijo una voz quien dejaba en su lugar el expediente medica del rubio – y no despiertes mas… - se acerco con una aguja

-Oye tu que haces… - dijo Hitsugaya recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Ahh solo estaba colocándole el suero… - dijo con tono completamente diferente – queremos en verdad que el buen amigo de hinamori-kun se recupere

-Pues no me la creo retírate de el idi…

-Ahh sensei que hace usted aquí!? – llego ichigo

-Sensei…

Flash back

Antes de que hitsugaya saliera de la habitación Kira le llamo de nuevo

-Ay algo mas… pero no estoy segura si sea algo importante…

-Que es…?! – permaneció de espalda el chico mientras prestaba atención

-Pues, una vez solo una vez al despedirse mi tío Ichimaru le dijo "Sensei" pero no se si fue su forma de ser ya que le gusta reírse de los demás o tal vez el responsable…

End Flash back

-Sea profesor…

-Eh? Que dices toshiro?

-Aléjate de Kira

-Que te sucede Toshiro! Es mi profesor de la universidad además es amigo de unohana no recuerdas!

-Así que amigo de Unohana, no me esperaba un amigo suyo raptara a su hija para quedarse con su cargo… que casualidad que se acercara tanto al grupo de Ichigo y también que precisamente usted viniera a atender a Kira.

-Son solo cosas sin sentido, no deberías de hacer suposiciones erróneas

-Tiene razón toshiro…

- No son erróneas, se supone que este paciente esta solo al cuidado de unohana-san y que nadie tenia permitido hacer nada sin su autorización y usted viene de la nada a "hacer que se recupere?" y la siguiente es como sabe usted que Kira es amigo de hinamori..? que yo sepa Kira nunca nos a acompañado a la universidad

-Además… usted y yo a penas y nos dirigimos la palabra como dice que somos buenos amigos Aizen Sousuke

-Tsk… - retrocedió tirando la jeringa y topando con la pared mientras que saco algo de entre su ropa – muy tarde.. – oprimió un control

-Agarralo! – grito renji que se abalanzo junto con hisagui e ichigo

-Bastardo que hiciste… - dijo hitsugaya

-Si seré detenido no me iré con las manos vacías… despídete de tu noviecita crío del demonio que el almacén donde esta explotara en 5 minutos… y solo para que logres ver la explosión el almacén esta por el río que pasa por Karakura a unos kilómetros del puente

El chico salio a toda prisa hacia el lugar seguido por ichigo quien no lo dejaría ir solo, unohana se dejo caer en el piso.. explotar… no podía ser cierto..

-Vaya, vaya que pequeño es este mundo volverás a perder a alguien cercano por la misma persona

-La misma.. no me dirás que..

-Llevo mas tiempo que tu en este cargo quien crees que mando a las posibles personas que podrían robarse mi cargo a ese lugar y con esa epidemia?, aunque debo decir que tu corriste con mas suerte querida, pero eso no importa mas, vidas mas vidas menos

-Tu!! – se acerco pero fue detenida por rukia e ishida

-Tan solo te estas hundiendo mas amigo – dijo renji esposándolo y sacándolo del lugar junto con Hisagui

-Calmese unohana-san debemos ir a ese almacen tambien – sacaron a la confundida madre del lugar

x-x-x

Este se acercaba la mas pronto posible al sitio, a pesar de haberse llevado la motocicleta de hisagui "prestada" sentía que el sitio no se acercaba nada, casi llegaba pero una gran explosión hizo que frenara de golpe barriendo la motocicleta en el suelo y viendo como el almacén ardía frente a el ardía no.. no podía ser cierto no era real… no podía serlo..

-HINAMORI!!!

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Me lleva la… si al fin yo escribiendo es mas de la 1am pero me dio la inspiración y cuando a shiro's part le entre la inspiración ni quienla pare xDemm que mas no se dios necesito contar cuantos capitulos van que acabo con hitsugaya gritando hinamori ._. me siento repetitiva, dios que que pasara no se pierdan el final de love hinamori y tal vez un epilogo si no me alcanza el capitulo je je espero actualizar pronto que tengo el examen de la universidad en menos de una semana asi que todas las fans desenme suerte jeje bueno solo piensen en mi si pueden jeje no quiero nada escrito no es necesario mejor critiquen el capitulo je je

Atte. Shiro-chappy

[shiro's part]

P.D. santii rayos aqui esta el capitulo no seas desesperado D: cofcof bye

Reviews onegai…


	17. Nosotros final

**Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de la historia u.u espero les agrade por favor no se desesperen y les recomiendo alguna cancion triste si asi lo prefieren aquí les dejo el siguiente y ultimo capitulo****, yo que ustedes me ponia comoda (o) ya que es largo**

_̶__ Nosotros __̶_

El fuerte calor proveniente del edificio que ardía como si fuese una hoja de papel era increíble, los bomberos llegaron buscando apagar el fuego de inmediato, el chico seguía terco en acercarse cada vez más

̶ ¡Deja de hacer estupideces Toshiro!

̶ Ella esta ahí ¡como quieres que me calme!

̶ Ya lo se! Pero no podemos hacer nada entiende

̶ ¡Y es mejor quedarme aquí viendo como se quema todo el maldito edificio! ̶ dijo librándose del agarre del pelinaranja

En el momento que se iba a acercar al edificio varias ventanas estallaron debido al fuego el chico se protegió saliendo con unos leves rasguños

̶ ¡Oye niño no te acerques ahí!

̶ Tsk… ̶ se fue por la parte de atrás en busca de otro modo de entrar, al llegar a la puerta que se encontraba en el otro extremo de un golpe la pateo buscando entrar pero las enormes llamas lo hicieron retroceder haciéndolo caer ̶ no puede ser… ̶ se tiro en el suelo varias cosas se encontraban ya tiradas bloqueando las salidas ̶ Hinamori…̶ intento levantarse cuando unos cuantos de los que se encontraban ahí lograron tomarlo por los hombro y lo llevaron de vuelta a un sitio mas seguro

El fuego casi se había extinguido el joven se encontraba de pie frente al edificio que casi había desaparecido, Ichigo se encontraba de pie sin poder levantar la vista al viejo almacén, rápidamente los demás llegaron con ellos a toda prisa, Rukia e Inoue se detuvieron con Ichigo quien negó la cabeza Unohana a lo lejos se encontraba con Rangiku quien al parecer había despertado desde hace rato e insistió en que la dejaran venir, Unohana sintió que le fallaron las piernas no podía ser cierto, un rápido movimiento de Renji y Hisagi se presento evitando que ella cayera

̶ Unohana̶ san! ̶ se acerco Rangiku

̶Hinamori̶ chan… ̶ comenzó a sollozar Inoue ̶ no puede ser

̶ Inoue̶ san… ̶ Ishida se acerco e intento tranquilizarla un poco

Rukia, intento contenerse pero aun así logro derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

̶ Kurosaki…

̶ Que pasa Ishida…

̶ ¿Dónde esta?

̶ Ahí ̶ señalo al edificio ̶ desde que lo dejaron ahí para que no intentara entrar al edificio no se ha movido

̶ Deberías ir…

̶ Dudo me escuche pero iré…

̶ Toshiro… ̶ dijo quedando a espaldas de el

̶ Ella… ella no tenía por que

̶ Toshiro?

̶ Por que le tuvo que pasar esto, ella nunca hizo nada para merecer algo asi…

̶ Las cosas no siempre son justas para todos…

̶ Lo se pero… si tan solo esa vez le hubiera dicho que no se fuera tal vez ella no se habría involucrado en todo esto ̶ dijo casi entre dientes, casi sentía que algo ahogaba todo lo que su garganta quería emitir

̶ No es culpa de nadie, aun así me alegra haberla conocido sabes, no solo a mi a todos nosotros

̶ …

̶ Iré con los otros para ver que es lo que haremos, se que es duro pero no servirá de nada quedarte aquí, de cualquier forma regresa pronto ̶ comenzó a andar el pelinaranja

Ichigo comenzó a alejarse cuando hitsugaya seguía con la vista en el suelo, unos extraños ruidos provenientes de uno de los costados del almacén se hicieron notar para este, levanto la vista y comenzó a andar lentamente aunque no se diese cuenta comenzó a apresurar el paso mas cuando noto unas delicadas manos intentando levantar la tapa de un enorme contenedor de basura

̶ Hi…. Hinamori! ̶ logro gritar al ver el parte del rostro de la chica asomarse aun sin poder quitar la tapa

Todos los presentes dirigieron su vista al viejo contenedor y al chico quien trepo lo mas rápido que pudo y quito la tapa, la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, tenia unos cuantos raspones y marcas de cenizas pero estaba bien, el chico la observo por un momento sin creerlo

̶Hitsugaya̶ kun… ̶ logro decir desde dentro bastante sorprendida

El peliblanco no se lo pensó dos veces y la tomo de la cintura para sacarla de ahí, mientras la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente

̶ Tonta… ̶ la abrazo fuertemente ̶ por que haces que me preocupe así…

La presione mas hacia a mi estaba viva y era lo único que me importaba en ese momento, el no dejarla que se apartara de mi de nuevo no dejaría que otro de esos sujetos se acercara a ella, pronto todos se acercaron y terminamos rodeados Unohana la llamo y yo deshice el abrazo para que su madre terminara llorando mientras ella la consolaba, Rukia sonrío aun con unas cuantas lagrimas mientras Ichigo la veía de igual manera, Inoue sin querer se abrazo de Ishida mientras este sonrío, Renji y Hisagui permanecieron sin moverse tan solo limitándose a ver a todos entonces llego Matsumoto con un rostro aun melancólico

̶ Hinamori-chan se que es un poco precipitado y tal vez un poco inadecuado por mi parte el preguntarte en este momento pero como fue que…

̶ ¿Salí? ̶ completo la frase ̶ pues…

Flashback

̶ Me alegra este bien

Ambos seguían conversando mientras que todos lo que eran parte de los aliados de Aizen se encontraban en otro extremo junto con tousen

̶ Ichimaru ̶ san… ̶ dijo como si de alguien conocido se tratara ̶ puedo preguntarte que haces aquí…

̶ Eh? ̶ reacciono un tanto sorprendido ̶ como que ¿Qué hago aquí?

̶ Pues no pareces ser alguien de los malos, quiero decir me has ayudado, cuando nos interceptaron en el centro comercial te preocupaste cuando golpearon a rangiku̶ san e incluso ahora estas conversando como si nada ocurriese aquí

̶ Malo eh… ̶ vio hacia el frente con una sonrisa extrañamente normal y real ̶ no es que lo haga por que quiera

̶ A que te refieres…

̶Pues... conoces a Kira ¿cierto?

̶ Kira̶kun? Si…

̶ Pues… su familia su padre y mi hermana se metieron en líos con la familia de Aizen, les debían mucho dinero no eran gente que se preocupara por dinero en realidad para ellos era una suma minúscula pero un día ellos fueron asesinados, aunque nadie supo por quien o quienes, entonces su hijo Aizen Sousuke quedo al poder de la familia y comenzó a cobrar a todos por mas minima que fuese la cantidad o si no… simplemente saqueaban sus hogares y mataban a su familia, entonces llego la familia de Kira lamentablemente en ese entonces ellos acababan de morir en un accidente automovilístico y Kira estaba bajo mi cuidado, intente negociar con ellos pero dijeron que no esperarían ni un momento mas, dijeron que tan solo eliminarían a su hijo ya que así saldarían cuentas pero no se los permití… al parecer Aizen creyó que le seria de utilidad y me dijo que si trabajaba para el dejaría a Kira en paz y no le haría daño siempre y cuando no lo desobedeciera e hiciera todo como el me decía

̶ Entonces… tu… ̶ dijo sin poder completar la frase

̶ Estoy aquí para que no maten a Kira, tuve que dejar todo atrás, trabajo, amigos a ran…

Una enorme explosión se escucho proveniente de donde Tousen y los demás se encontraban, Ichimaru tomo por los brazos a Hinamori evitando le cayeran algunas cosas de la explosión todo paso muy pronto y en menos de lo que creyeron el edificio se encontraba en llamas

̶ Pero que… ̶ se puso en pie y miro el lugar ̶ Tousen! ̶ grito pero no quedaron ni rastros de el, se giro y vio a la chica con los ojos cerrados estaba aterrada saco una navaja de su bolsillo y rompio las cuerdas que la amarraban y la levanto

̶ Que haces!?

̶ Te saco de aquí ̶ la tomo de la mano y avanzo con ella a la salida que pronto fue cubierta con barrotes y escombro que cayo del techo

̶Tsk… maldita sea… ̶ retrocedió

̶ No hay salida… - dijo con temor la chica

Este la volvió a jalar en dirección contraria mientras esta lo seguía sin entender

̶ A donde vamos!

̶ El conducto…

̶ Conducto?

̶ Hay un conducto de basura por aquí podremos salir por ahí, el conducto da hacia el contenedor de basura

̶ Pero estamos en el 3er piso!

̶ Este era antiguamente un almacén de telas así que en el contenedor habrá ese tipo de cosas y tal vez algo de cartón estarás bien…

Llegaron al conducto y este quito la tapa dejando ver el ducto que estaba intacto pero algo inquieto a la chica

̶ Ichimaru ̶ san este conducto es muy pequeño para ti busquemos otra..

Sin dejarla completar tomo a la chica por la cintura ̶ para ti esta bien, fue un placer hinamori ̶ chan ̶ dijo un tanto triste mientras arrojaba a la chica en el ducto

̶ ¡¡Ichimaru-san!! ̶ logro gritar antes de ver al joven despedirse

End Flash back

̶ Desde ese momento ya no logre verlo, caí en el ducto como el dijo pero al parecer me golpee y me desmaye ̶ bajo la vista

̶ Entonces el no era culpable de todo eso... ̶ dijo renji

̶ No… ̶ dijo mientras elevaba la vista a donde Rangiku estaba pero se encontraba avanzando sin rumbo fijo

̶ Matsumoto̶ sen… ̶ iba tras ella pero Hisagui la detuvo y negó con la cabeza ̶ pero…

̶ Déjala estar sola… ̶ dijo casi murmurando

̶ Bien, todos ustedes aun tenemos a un bastardo detenido tenemos que ir a decir todo lo que sepamos de el, eso los incluye a todos ustedes ̶ señalo a Ichigo y a los otros ̶ Unohana ̶ san usted también de acuerdo?

̶ Esta bien pero que hay de mi hija

̶ No es necesario que vaya a verle la cara al malnacido ese, con nosotros será suficiente para que no vuelva a ver la luz del día si llegara a quererse pasar de listo tal vez sea necesario, por ahora que no se involucre mas con el tipo

̶ Es lo mejor ̶ dijo seria y se giro al chico ̶ Hitsugaya ̶ san podrías hacerte cargo de momo ̶ sonrío

̶ Claro ̶ le regreso la sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la chica ̶ usted mejor que yo sabe que lo hare

̶ Tienes razón ̶ dijo para irse con todos los demás

Ambos se quedaron solos de nueva cuenta pero a pesar de que hinamori pareció estar de acuerdo con el hecho de quedar fuera del asunto a menos que se le fuese requerida seguía pensativa

̶ Deja de preocuparte por Matsumoto…

̶ Pero… ella, en verdad quería a ichimaru ̶ san y el a ella

̶ Es duro perder a alguien que amas lo mejor es que la dejes pensar un poco

̶ Pero no seria peor dejarla sola

̶ Acabo de pasar por eso… el sentimiento de perder a la persona amada es duro pero lo único que quieres es estar solo con tus pensamientos

̶ Lo siento… te preocupe demasiado esta vez

̶ Ahora no importa eso ̶ la abrazo y la recargo contra su pecho, lo único que me importa ahora es que estés conmigo

La chica se sonrojo levemente y tomo sus mejillas en sus manos para besarlo dulcemente ̶ si… lo importante es que volvi a verte ̶ sonrio

x̶x̶x

La rubia caminaba en línea recta con paso firme pero aun así unas lagrimas le resbalaban de las mejillas

̶ Esa maldita costumbre de siempre irte sin decir a donde vas, como la odio, y me odio mas a mi por siempre seguirte a donde vayas, pero… creo que esta vez si te has ido sin dejar ni una sola pista… gin… decía cada vez con la voz mas quebrada mientras se sentaba a la orilla del río que rodeaba toda Karakura

̶ No es mi culpa siempre meterme donde no me importa Rangiku ̶ se oyó una voz detrás de ella

̶ Gin… ̶ se giro de inmediato viéndolo ̶ creí que tu… ̶ al acercarse a el se detuvo el joven no tenia ni un solo rasguño o quemadura ̶ como es que…

̶Shhh ̶ tapo su boca con su dedo dejándola callada mientras la tomo por los hombros y la beso lentamente y con gran dulzura, rompió el beso y tomo su mano mientras ponía algo en ella

̶ Un collar? ̶ Quedo sorprendida ̶ por que me das esto…?

̶ Hace mucho rompí tu collar y me dijiste que habías tardado mucho en hacerlo así que intente recompensártelo se que es sencillo pero lo hice lo mejor que pude

̶ Gracias no se que decir… ̶ sonrío de forma dulce

̶ Con que te lo quedes puesto me bastara ̶ tomo el collar y se lo puso, mientras la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en la orilla del lugar

̶ Creí que te había perdido ̶ se recargo en el mientras cerraba los ojos

̶ … siempre voy a estar a tu lado… ̶ comenzó a acariciar tu cabello

La chica comenzó a llorar y este continúo guardando silencio, la tarde llego y la rubia seguía en la misma posición pero comenzaba a quedarse dormida por el cansancio y por tanto llorar ̶ gin…

̶Hmmh? ̶ Bajo su rostro cerca de ella

̶ Te amo… ̶ dijo a punto de quedarse dormida mientras que cada vez se le cerraban los ojos

̶ Yo también… te ame

La rubia cerro los ojos por completo y los abrió de inmediato al oírlo decir eso, se levanto y se encontraba ella sola sentada al borde del río ̶ un sueño ̶ sonrío de forma triste, supongo que el hecho que llegara sin un solo rasguño era demasiado sospechoso se puso en pie y sintió una sensación fría proveniente de algo en su cuello – No. Parece que fue mas que eso ̶ sonrío tomando el collar con su mano ̶ ya te las veras conmigo cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… algún día… gin… ̶ sonrío mientras el sol se ocultaba

x̶x̶x

Unos años después

Al fin el responsable de todo lo que nos ocurrió tuvo su merecido, en cuanto a mi y los demás pues que decirles, actualmente soy psicóloga o eso dice mi titulo jeje, si creían que estudiaría medicina como mi madre pues… la idea cruzo por mi cabeza pero no fue lo mío (sin mencionar que no soy muy buena con la sangre) kurosaki̶san… bueno los dos kurosaki siguieron a su padre Ichigo es un gran cirujano y en sus ratos libre se dedica a estudiar enfermedades que al parecer no tienen cura o "aun no la tienen" como dice el, karin̶chan es enfermera en el hospital de su padre y recuerdan la enemistad entre rukia y karin pues todo eso ya es pasado, ella decidió disculparse con ella y con su hermano y al parecer ellas dos se llevan muy bien y mas a la hora de atormentar al esposo de Rukia̶chan, en cuanto a ella lanzara otra de sus novelas la semana que viene estoy ansiosa por leerla, quien diria que se le daba bien el drama ¿no?

̶ Kuchiki̶san! Sugoi! Este libro es increíble no ishida̶kun?

̶ Si… tiene potencial

̶ Tsk.. Tan solo el escuchar los nombres Rossete̶ san y Freederick̶ san hace que mi estomago se revuelva

̶ Ichi̶ nii eso es cruel!

̶ Dejalo alguien dormirá con chappy afuera hoy

̶ Eh pero…

̶ Por cierto ishida̶ kun creo que deje mi abrigo aquí la otra vez

̶ Es cierto esta en el armario iré por…

̶ Iré yo ̶ dijo levantándose de inmediato

̶Ahh inoue̶ san no…

̶Kawaiii un traje de conejo

̶ Conejo!? ̶ se levanto rukia de inmediato y vio el traje

̶ Ishida… ̶ dijo con un aura negativa

̶ Si… kuchiki…?

̶ No me digas que tu eras en conejo acosador de la feria a la que fuimos hace mucho…

̶ Bueno pues… kurosaki̶ me obligo!

̶ Ishida maldito traidor! ̶ dijo mientras rukia ardía

̶ Asi que tu hiciste que el idiota este me diera ese susto de muerte

̶ Pues yo… estas enojada?

̶ Claro que no, prefieres el patio o la casa de chappy?

̶ Rukia… ̶ dijo asustado

Inoue actualmente es chef, si… nadie se lo esperaba pero parece que lo suyo era la cocina francesa, aunque seguimos absteniéndonos a la hora de probar sus creaciones, también sale con ishida̶ kun al fin se armo de valentía y aunque no tuvo una cita frustrada o declaración con una botarga todo esta bien con ellos, ishida̶ kun es el colega de kurosaki̶ san en el hospital han logrado ayudar a mucha gente gracias a que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el otro y eso los ayudo a buscar mas opciones. Renji y Hisagui siguieron con su empleo de policías aunque rumoran por ahí que Renji quiere abrir una agencia y resolver sus propios casos, parece como en las películas me alegra que Kira̶ kun este ahí para darle una mano junto con hisagi aunque si a Kira̶ kun no le funciona puede seguir siendo arquitecto

̶ Ya llegue… ̶ dijo el rubio entrando

̶ Ah! Llegas tarde Kira! Me muero de hambre quieres cocinar

̶ Eh! De nuevo yo pero te tocaba hoy rangiku̶san!

̶ Ehh dejaras que tu madre trabaje después de trabajar?

̶ Pero tu no eres mi madre!

̶Ya escuchaste a la dama muévete ̶ llego hisagui tras el y lo pateo

̶ Y tu que haces aquí!

̶ Me invitaron a cenar no es obvio?

̶ Pero por que

̶ Jeje no se pero tal vez luego me llames "padre"

̶ Huh!? ̶ dijo casi horrorizado mientras peleaban

̶ Jeje lo que no saben es que necesitaba a alguien quien invitara el sake ̶ río en voz baja

En cuanto a hitsugaya̶ kun… pues… emmm…

Creo que se darán una idea je je bueno, hay otra cosa al parecer ese tal Aizen sabia mas de lo que parecía incluso sobre mis padres, estoy emocionada con eso, resulta que mama trabajaba en un restaurante tocando el piano, y papa llego como un simple cliente y al parecer ahí se enamoraron no es lindo? pero al parecer fui dejada en el orfanato por que no tenían los recursos para cuidarme una vez a mi padre fue despedido de su trabajo y con lo de mama no era suficiente, escuche que trabajan en otro país y que mama es bastante conocida por su música, no se bien donde puedan estar aunque estoy segura que los encontrare un día de estos, eso me da mas ánimos de seguir tocando el piano todos los días y por supuesto hitsugaya̶ kun me ayuda aunque que me gusta mas escucharlo jeje

-Abre la puerta ̶ ya llegue!

̶ Bienvenido ̶ sonríe y va a recibirlo ̶ como te fue hoy?

̶ Terrible… mi suegrita no me deja descansar ni un solo momento

̶ Por que haría algo así?

̶ Dice que no tengo excusa y que no tengo tantas responsabilidades y que no bajare el ritmo hasta que tengamos a su nieto, eso me sonó mas a amenaza

̶ Jeje no creo que lo diga enserio

̶ Eso creí la primera semana pero me equivoque ̶ dijo tirandose en el sillón

̶ Bueno no es para tanto ̶ sonrío ̶ la comida esta lista ̶ dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

El chico la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse sobre el ̶ tal vez… solo tal vez… darle su nieto no seria tan malo ̶ sonrío malicioso ̶ seria divertido

̶ Shiro̶ chan… ̶ se sonrojó por completo

̶ ¿Que no puedo hacerlo? ̶ rodeo su cintura y la atrajo a si

̶ Si supongo ̶ dijo con las mejillas aun coloreadas ̶ Te amo ̶ dijo de forma timida mientras beso la mejilla del chico

̶ Y yo a ti ̶ sonreí, lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida fue que Hinamori Momo aceptara casarse conmigo, ahora no había nada y nadie que nos pudiese separar excepto…

Suena el teléfono y la chica contesta

̶ Hola…

̶ Ahh hinamori̶ chan!! Quieres venir a mi casa, aprovechemos que Ichigo dormirá fuera para hablar

̶ Ir a tu casa pero..

̶ Estara ocupada! ̶ le quito el teléfono y colgó

̶ Hitsugaya̶kun! ̶ dijo un tanto molesta ̶ por que haces eso!

̶ Ahh no… ahora no dejare que Kuchiki te lleve de nuevo por su pelea con kurosaki ̶ la cargo y la llevo en sus hombros

̶ Ahh bájame, hitsugaya̶ kun es vergonzoso, ¡hitsugaya̶ kun!

Y esta es nuestra vida, cada uno de nosotros paso cosas duras y difíciles hubo muchas cosas tristes, felices y divertidas pero es algo que cualquier persona en la vida debe pasar de una forma u otra, pase lo que pase, nunca debemos recordar cosas dolorosas, tan solo queda seguir adelante junto con las personas que amas y estimas, aunque alguien intente hacernos daño de nuevo, algo es seguro y es que siempre estarás a mi lado

**Fin**

Dios mio lo hice en unas…. 4 horas xD que les a parecido? Yo quede mas o menos conforme rayos segundo fic terminado yeah! Gracias a todas por sus reviews y apoyos!!

Nos vemos en mas historias!

Atte. Shiro̶chappy

(la unica y original shiro's part)

[algunas dudas en el shiro̶chappy]

Extra shiro̶chappy time special!

Shiro's part: konnichi wa minna! Antes que nada gomenasai!!perdon si creyeron que mataria a hinamori pero al inicio seguro las hice preocuparse solo espero que alguien no haya cerrado el fic creyendo que habia matado a hina

FanxNo.1: lo hiciste estuve a punto de cerrarlo!!

Shiro's part: a las fans ginran les deje una pequeña escena lo dejo a su imaginación, gin murio o sigue vivo ustedes que creen ese "te ame" pudo haber sido planeado o si fue sincero

Mangetsu Miru-Chan: llorando como que a mi imaginación ;_;

Shiro's part: ugh… y pues tambien que paso con la botarga de conejo chappy el por que ishida aun lo tiene aun es un misterio xD

Chappy: eso me deja en cosas que pensar o_o ohh estan casados 3 y karin ayuda a kia̶chan a joderse a baka̶sama owo

Shiro's part: bueno no se que mas pueda explicar xD

Chappy: a mi me explicaste lo que queria

Shiro's part: si el ichiruki ahí esta, bueno espero sean todas las dudas una vez mas gracias a todas por seguirme bien y ahora… ̶ se pone traje de cazavampiros ̶ me voy a nocturnal lights si quieren oir una extraña historia de vampiros que no tiene nada que ver con edward Cullen…

Chappy: es en serio esta niña no se a dejado enviciar por los libros ni siquiera ha visto la pelicula o_o

Shiro's part: dejame en paz Dx es mi historia original y con terminos de vampiros unicos en el mundo

Chappy: sera por que la mayoria son inventados

Shiro's part: si pero… aun asi es bueno creo yo… ̶ hace circulitos en el suelo ̶ bueno y tu que haces aquí vete a actualizar tu fic de contraro nupcial!! D: o sacaran las antorchas

Chappy: demonios es cierto ;_; bueno me voy

Shiro's part: bueno a todos me despido de este fic alguna duda se las contesto en el review y si no pues… aquí abajito pondre las dudas estare actualizando si es necesario asi que revisen y contestare lo mas pronto que pueda bien me largo ahora si matta nee!!

Un ultimo review onegai!


End file.
